Yesterday's Tomorrow
by ShadowHunter303
Summary: Clary Fairchild has to move to a new part of New York with her mom Jocelyn, step-dad Luke and best friend since birth, Simon Lewis. What will happen at her new school? Who might she meet? Clace, Sizzy and a little Malec. AH- all human.
1. A New Start

**This is my first story so I don't know how it's gonna turn out. Hope you like it.**

CLARY'S POV

"Simon hurry up, we don't want to be late" I yelled up to my best friend Simon. I, Clarissa Fairchild, just moved to Brooklyn, New York and Simon came with me. Recently his mom disowned him so he moved in with my family. He still talks to his older sister but for some reason his mother refuses to contact him.

Simon came downstairs to the living room which was still full of boxes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here I am." he replied lazily to me. Simon grabbed a piece of toast from the plate I was holding and plopped down on the sofa. "So, you ready to start a new school year at a new school. It's gonna be so much fun." He stated sarcastically to me.

"Well it's not like I had any friends besides for you at our old school. And I doubt we're going to get many here." I said while smirking at him. Simon laughed just as Jocelyn came downstairs.

"What's so funny?" She questioned us.

"Oh nothing, we just can't wait to start school." I replied while smiling at Simon.

"Then you might want to leave. The bus will be here soon." My mom said while looking at her watch. I grab my backpack and then Simon's wrist and head to the door.

"Bye mom, love you." I call out to her.

"Bye Jocelyn!" Simon yells before the door shuts. We made it outside right on time. The bus was just pulling up around the corner as we left the house. Simon and I ran down to the bus stop and the driver opened the door for us. I didn't realize other kids would be at our bus stop too until I realized the driver was still waiting for someone even after Simon and I took our seats on the already fairly crowded bus.

I look out the window and see three people walk out of the house that sits next to mine. They get on the bus and sit by each other and I can't help but stare.

There is one girl and two boys. The girl has long, black hair and dark eyes. She is really tall, but then again everyone seems tall to someone of my stature. One of the boys look a lot like the girl, the same dark hair and eyes. You could definitely tell they were related.

But what really has me memorized is the second boy. He looked absolutely nothing like the other two. He has blonde, curly hair and shiny gold eyes. He was probably the most handsome guy I had ever seen. But that just meant that every girl probably was in love with him.

I don't realize I'm still staring until Simon snaps in front of my face. "Clary, hello... Earth to Clary." I snap out of my daydream and look at him. He just stares at me and then looks in the general direction I was staring at, then back at me. "What's so interesting?"

"There's some people that apparently we live next to now that got on the bus." Simon just stares at me some more with a _Really?_ look on his face. "What?" I ask. "Maybe we actually can make some friends." Simon shrugs and the bus pulls up to our new school. I breath in then stand up to get off.

* * *

"So what's your schedule?" Simon asks me after we go to the office to get them. It's the middle of the school year so we're basically screwed on understanding what's going on in classes.

"Umm, I have math, science, English, lunch, history, art and last gym. How about you?" I respond to Simon.

"Math, English, science, lunch, history, art and gym. Hey at least we have most classes together." Simon smiles at me, pointing out the good in this.

We both head off to math and get there a few minutes early. We tell the teacher that we're both new and she seats us together, thankfully. I nearly snooze off a few times in class but Simon keeps me awake by occasionally poking me with a pencil on the nose. After about an hour of being bored out of my mind, class is over. I'm thankful that I'm out of math but now Simon and I have separate classes.

I go to my science class and tell the teacher I'm new. I got there barely before the bell so class is already full. The teacher points for me to sit next to the girl from the bus who (since I don't know her name) I've decided to call _Black Beauty_ , I think it suits her.

I sit down in the seat next to her and she immediately introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Isabelle." She says with a sincere smile.

"I'm Clary." I say back to her.

"I love your hair. It's like fire. Is it naturally red?" Isabelle asks curiously.

I smile back before answering, "Thank you and yes it is. I get my hair from my mom." I can tell that the two of us are going to be friends.

Science ends too quickly because I wanted to talk to Isabelle more. I ask her what class she has next in hopes we can spend more time together. "I have English next." Isabelle replies and my face lights up.

"Great, so do I! Let's go." We head to class and before I know it the bell rings for lunch. Isabelle and I part ways and she tells me to look for her in the cafeteria. I run into Simon at my locker and we go together.

Once we reach the cafeteria I immediately spot Izzy's dark hair and tell Simon to follow me. I tap on her shoulder and introduce my two friends to each other. "Simon this is Izzy, I met her in class. Izzy this is Simon, he's my best friend, but we're more like brother and sister."

Simon looks like he's fallen in love once he sees Isabelle's face. "Hi." Is all he says before Izzy introduces us to the two boys sitting at the table with her. They're the two boys from the bus, Izzy's 'twin' and the golden boy.

"Alec, Jace, this is Clary and her friend Simon. They just moved here. This is my brother Alec, he's two years older than us. And this is my adopted brother, Jace." Isabelle say that last part to Simon and I. They both only reply with a hi, but Jace seems to hesitate before saying hi and was staring at me the entire time Izzy introduced us. Although I've hardly even met him, Jace definitely seems like a player and the look he was giving me is probably what he does to every girl to make them swoon.

Well that won't be me.


	2. A New Day

**Please review and I hope you like the story!**

CLARY'S POV

The next day I woke up happy. When Simon and I left the house we saw Isabelle and her brothers. On the way to school Izzy, Simon and I talked to each other while Alec and Jace sat a few seats away, Jace flirting with some girls in cheerleader uniforms and Alec next to him looking uncomfortable.

Classes went by slowly but I eventually made it to lunch. When Izzy, Simon and I were talking a guy that looked like he was a very glittery senior walked up to our table and put his hands around Izzy's eyes.

Izzy squealed then started laughing and said, "Magnus I know that it's you. You're getting sparkles all over my face." Magnus removed his hands and started laughing while Izzy dramatically coughed which made Simon and I laugh.

Magnus sat down in between Izzy and myself and bluntly said with a smirk, "Well Isabelle now don't be rude. Introduce me to your friends." Simon, Magnus and I stared at Izzy until she started laughing and introduced us.

"Clary, Simon this is Magnus. Magnus they just moved here. Now," Isabelle said with sudden curiosity. "you never come sit with me during lunch. What do you want?"

Magnus sighed, "Fine, I actually just wanted to know where Alec is... I haven't seen him in a while." Magnus looked around the cafeteria once before returning his gaze to Isabelle who had formed a smirk on her face in the time he had looked away.

"Alec is with Jace over... there." Isabelle pointed to a crowd of girls in cheerleader uniforms and we all turned to look. There were football players over there too but two were directly in the middle of all the fuss. And those two just so happened to be Jace and Alec. "Alec is currently being Jace's wingman. So you might have trouble trying to talk to Alec right now. But I know he will want to have seen you too, no matter how much he denies it." Isabelle thought for a moment before saying, " One second." Izzy got up and walked over to the other table.

She started pushing past a bunch of cheerleaders and elbowed a football player in the stomach. She reached the middle and grabbed Alec's hand. Jace started protesting and after Izzy said something to him he looked defeated and said something that looked like he said _whatever_ and he threw his hands up in the air before following Izzy.

The three walked back over to us and Alec's expression changed from glum and confused to happy once he saw Magnus. He changed it back so fast that I don't think anyone else saw.

Alec and Magnus walk away to a different table, talking and Jace turns to Isabelle.

"Come on Iz, why did you have to take my wing man away from me. I was so close to getting Kaelie to go out with me. I mean it really wouldn't be that hard to get a girl without him... but still." I look over to the table Jace was just at and see the girl he had been talking to before. Of course she is wearing a special uniform- different from the other girls' so I can only assume she's the head cheerleader.

Izzy shrugs making Jace look even more mad. Jace doesn't realize Simon and I are there until the bell rings and right as he's about to say hi Izzy pulls us away.

After history I go to art, my favorite class. Just like my mom, I have a passion for drawing and painting and well, everything art. Yesterday the teacher wasn't here and there was a sub so we didn't do anything, but today she's here and has an assignment for us.

"I want you all to chose someone in this room- don't start looking at your friends because you don't know what this assignment is yet. I want you all to chose someone to draw. Now you won't be showing the rest of the class this picture, only I will see it so chose whoever you want." Mrs. Belcourt tells us, although she prefers us to call her by her first name, Camille, I don't feel right doing that.

Isabelle is sitting to my right and Simon is to my left. I look back and forth between them and decide that I'm going to draw Isabelle. She has a very interesting and beautiful face, plus I've already done a billion portraits of Simon.

After art is gym. Yesterday Simon and I got to sit out of gym since we didn't have uniforms yet, but today we have to actually participate. We're playing basketball so I don't think it'll be a problem since Simon and I played basketball all the time as kids.

After gym class, Isabelle asks Simon and I if we want to walk home with her and her brothers instead of taking the bus. We say sure and go to our lockers to get our stuff before meeting up outside the school. Once Simon and I get outside I start to shiver. It's only January so it's still freezing out. Simon notices and a look of worry crosses his face.

"Clare are you ok. You look like you're freezing." He starts rubbing my arms to warm me up.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine. Just a little cold. I wish I had brought a bi-bigger coat." Simon nods and we walk over to Iz, Alec and Jace.

Jace looks at me curiously before raising an eyebrow (damn am I the only one that can't raise just one eyebrow?) before saying, "You ok red? You look blue." Ironic considering the name he just called me...

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little cold. And don't call me _red_. My name's Clary." I bluntly retort to him. Jace puts up his hands defensively then takes his coat off and puts it around my shoulders.

"There, now maybe your teeth will stop chattering." Jace turns away with a smirk on his face and starts talking and walking with Alec. Isabelle, Simon and myself start after them.

"Well that was weird." Isabelle says with no other explanation to what was weird and why.

"What?" Simon asked her.

"That Jace gave Clary his coat. He isn't exactly the..." She pauses thinking of the right word, "romantic type. And he's never done something like that for a girl."

"Really? I had him pinned down as the type of guy that would watch a chick flick willingly with his long-term girlfriend and need the tissues more than she does at the end." Simon states, his voice full of sarcasm. "Darn, guess I was wrong."

Isabelle and I start laughing causing Jace and Alec turn around looking at us strangely. Jace shrugs to Alec and they continue walking.

The rest of the week flies by and it's finally Friday. On Monday our art project is due and I've hardly started on mine. I decide to invite Isabelle for a sleepover that night so we can hang out and I can maybe try to draw her. Now I just have to wait until the day ends... well actually school hasn't even started yet so tough luck for me.


	3. A Drawing

**Thank you guys who have favorited my story already. That makes me so happy. Oh and sorry about any typos, sometimes the keys on my keyboard stick.**

CLARY'S POV

After school finally ends on Friday, Simon and I go home. I go to my room right away to think. Ever since I met Jace I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. And I hate myself for it.

I had already decided that he was clearly a player and I don't want to be interested in a player, especially when I could get hurt by him so easily.

After a few minutes Simon knocks on my door and comes in. "Sup Clare-bear. How come you went straight to your room. Usually we work on homework together in the kitchen."

"Yeah I know. Sorry." I look at Simon and decide to tell him about my stupid developing crush. "Simon I have a problem." He sits down on my bed next to me when I say this.

"What's up Clary?" Simon says with sudden seriousness.

I sigh, "I... Think..." Simon looks at me, urging me to continue. " I think I'm developing a crush on Jace. You know, Isabelle's brother." Simon starts laughing when I say this. "What? Come on no laughing." I start to smile because he is laughing uncontrollably. I lightly punch him in the arm and he starts to settle down.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just." He starts laughing again and I give him a mean look to make him stop. "I thought it was something like really serious, Clare. It's just a crush." I bush my eyebrows together and stare at him.

"It IS a big deal Si. I don't wanna start liking this _jock_. Especially when it's my new best friends brother." Simon looks at me at that last part with an _Oh really?_ look.

"So Isabelle is your best friend now..." Simon retorts with suspicion and sarcasm in his voice. "And I guess I'm just chopped-liver right?"

"Exactly." I reply with a smile and poke Simon on the nose. "Now come on, I'm going to have Izzy over tonight so leave. And no bugging us, stay in your room." I say sternly to Simon.

He sticks his tongue at me while heading towards the door. "Fine." He says and I stick my tongue back at him before he closes the door. Right as it closes it opens back up and Simon sticks his tongue at me one last time before slamming the door closed and running away.

I laugh and text Izzy.

 _From Clary,_

 _Hey what time are you coming over tonight?_

It's currently 4:00 and I wait for Isabelle's answer.

 _From Isabelle,_

 _In an hour, that sound good?_

She responds almost immediately to me.

 _From Clary,_

 _Yeah perfect! See you in an hour._

I go to the kitchen, put in a pizza and grab a bag of M&M's. Then I head to my room to get ready for the sleepover.

JACE'S POV

I walk into Isabelle's room and see a suitcase on her bed and more clothes on the floor than usual.

"Jeez are you running away or something?" I say to Izzy while wiping away some clothes on the bed to sit down.

Izzy turns around with a sigh and smiles at me. "No Jace, I'm going over to Clary's. She just texted me and I'm going over in an hour." She looks around at all her clothing. "I can never decide what to bring to wear the next day though, so I just pack a lot."

I laugh at her girlishness but my heart started racing when she mentioned Clary. I don't what it is about that girl, but ever since I met her I haven't been thinking straight. "I didn't realize you and Clary were such good friends." Isabelle turns and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really. Cause I've been talking to her every day on the bus and we sit together during lunch. She walked home with us the other day Jace." Isabelle looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Right... Well I knew you guys were friends but not... sleepover friends." Izzy turns and looks at me with an incomprehensible expression, but it looked like she was going to cut off my head. "So tell me Izzy," I continue despite her glares. "What happens at these sleepovers. Is it true that girls have naked pillow fights and trade bras and talk about cute guys, like myself." I said that last part with a lot of arrogance and a smirk.

Isabelle started laughing and after several minutes of laughter said, "Oh my Lord Jace, you truly are an idiotic jock, aren't you?" She laughed some more and started putting more clothes in her suitcase. Then Izzy stopped and looked deep in thought. After a minute she made a face like she had just decided something and asked me, "Why do you act so strangely around Clary?"

I stood up and walked over to a different part of the room. "I didn't realize I did..." I say to her. Izzy gives me a disbelieving face.

"Yes you do. You act different around her, like you aren't as cocky and you act nicer whenever she's around." My sister walked over to me and quietly asked with smugness in her voice, "You wouldn't happen to... like her, would you?"

"What?! NO!" My voice cracked when I said no so I quickly cleared it and continued. "Of course not. Why on earth, would I, Jace Herondale, like someone like Clary Fa-Fairchild. I could have any-anyone." I stutter throughout my sentence. After I'm done talking a wide smile spreads over Izzy's face and she starts to squeal.

"OMG YOU TOTALLY DO LIKE HER!" Izzy screams in my ear while jumping up and down.

I start to shush her and I put my hands on her shoulders to hold her down. "Stop, stop it. I, I don't know. Maybe." I say to a giggling Isabelle. "It's complicated. Now I got to go. And so do you." I walk out then go back into her room. "Isabelle." She turns to me. "Don't tell Clary." I leave her room and regret ever going in there.

Do I like her though? I don't know. I sigh and walk down to my room, deep in thought.

CLARY'S POV

It's currently 4:56 and I'm getting excited for Isabelle to come over. I've never actually had a sleepover with anyone, other than Simon of course but that doesn't count. Simon emerges from his room and comes up to where I'm sitting in the living room.

"Simon what are you doing, I thought I told you to stay in your room. This is a GIRLS sleepover. I thought you were a boy." I look at Simon and he just rolls his eyes at me then sits next to me.

"Well your so-called "new best friend" isn't here yet." I laugh at the way he says new best friend. "So therefore, this girls sleepover hasn't started and I am able to roam far and wide, wherever I would like." This time it's my turn to roll my eyes and Simon and I both start laughing. All of a sudden the doorbell rings and I squeal and jump off of the couch. Simon races me to the door and blocks my path. He gives me a smug look, happy with himself for beating a girl, and opens the door.

"Hello Isabelle. Welcome to our home." Simon says all sophisticated like and looks over his shoulder to me. I push him out of the way and hug Izzy.

"Hi Simon. Hi Clary. So, what are we going to do first?" Isabelle says looking at me.

"See Clary! Isabelle wants me here." Simon say to me and puts his elbow on Isabelle's shoulder.

"Actually, that was directed to Clary." Isabelle says and Simon takes his elbow off her shoulder. "But you're welcome to join us Simon, you're still my friend too." Izzy quickly adds. "So what should we do?"

"Well I was thinking that first we could give each other makeovers." I say looking at Simon. Simon starts laughing and turns to walk upstairs. Isabelle looks at him curiously.

"Yeah, sure." Simon gets out in between breaths. "Clary has never put on a drop of makeup in her life." He continues upstairs still laughing. We here his door shut and then Simon opens it again and yells, "HA!" And then closes his door again. Izzy and I look at each other then start laughing.

"Come on lets bring the pizza I made upstairs and decide what to do then." We start upstairs and go to my room.

After talking and gossiping for about 10 minutes Isabelle asks me, "So have any boys struck your interest yet?" _CRAP!_ I can't tell Isabelle I may or may not like her adopted brother! I mean it's friend 101: No dating or liking your friends siblings!

"Umm... not really. I mean I've hardly even met anyone yet. Just you, Alec and Jace." I feel my cheeks turn red once I say Jace's name and I quickly turn around to get a slice of pizza. "Well who do you like Isabelle?" I ask her to try and keep her distracted from my blushing face.

"No one at the moment. I just got out of a relationship so I don't know." Isabelle leans close to me and whispers, "But between you and me, Simon is pretty cute. Like a geeky kind of cute." I smile at her but I'm confused. Am I wrong about friend 101? Are you aloud to like your friends siblings? Well technically Simon isn't my brother... Then again, neither is Jace to Isabelle.

After a while I decide to ask Isabelle about the art project. "Hey Iz." She turns to me giving me her full attention. "You know the art project we're doing. Well I decided to draw you but I don't have any pictures of you and I really just prefer to have a live model." I stop letting her guess what I was going to say next.

"Oh sweet, I'm flattered Clary. I decided to draw Alec." I look at her curiously, I thought it was only people in the class. "You do know that Alec and Jace are in our class right? They sit in the back."

"Oh, no I didn't know that. Huh, well you learn something new everyday I guess. Well, can I draw you?" Izzy nods then poses and I start laughing because she's just making the weirdest face.

"Just smile. Please." I ask her, laughing.

After I've basically finished drawing her, we decide to watch a movie. Isabelle falls asleep half way in so I turn off the tv. I fall asleep and have a dream about Jace, he's an angel in it and I wake up from shock of having a dream about someone. I sit awake thinking of Jace. Then I grab my private sketchbook and start sketching out his face and then his torso. I draw him with angel wings like in the dream. I end up falling asleep with my sketchbook open on my lap.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. And I know, I put in the picture Clary drew of Jace. I had to put in some thins from the book, right? Well please review and umm, bye for now**


	4. A Movie

**I'm so happy that so many people have been liking my story already. And I know I've been updating a lot since I made the story yesterday and it seems like I have no life but I'm just on vacation right now so I have a lot of spare time.**

ISABELLE'S POV

In the morning I woke up before Clary did. Surprising since I usually sleep in late on weekends, like really late. I look up at the clock on the wall. _7:58_. I look over to where Clary fell asleep and see a sketchbook on her lap and a pencil resting on her open palm. I know I shouldn't look at Clary's private drawings but I can't resist. I stand up and walk over to her. The book is already open so it's not like I'm actually opening it myself. That makes it better, right?

When I look at what drawing Clary is opened to I'm surprised by what I see. It's a drawing of Jace. JACE. Why would Clary be drawing Jace? I mean I thought she chose me to draw for the art project. So that would only mean that she is doing this in her own time, because she wants to.

I start to giggle because that mean that Clary might like Jace. Clary starts to move around and fidget in her bed so I jump over to where I was sleeping before and drop to the floor just as I hear Clary sit up in bed and yawn.

"Izzy? Are you up?" I lay as still as possible. Clary gets up and I hear her sketchbook drop to the floor. "Oops, huh, good thing no one saw this." I hear Clary set down her sketchbook somewhere then she comes over to where I'm at and starts shaking me and yelling in my ear. "IZZY! Don't make me get a bucket of cold water!"

I jump up at what she says. "I'm up! I'm up! No need to pour water on me." Clary laughs at me for looking so startled.

"Well come on and get dressed. I asked my mom yesterday to make us pancakes today." We both start getting dressed and I put my hair into a high ponytail then put on a little bit of makeup. And after arguing for 5 minutes I got Clary to put on a little mascara and lip gloss too.

We go out to the kitchen to get some food and Simon and Clary's parents are already there.

"Umm mom, Luke this is Isabelle. Sup Simon." Clary says when we sit down. "Izzy this is my mom, Jocelyn and my step-dad, Luke."

"Hi everyone. Clary I see you weren't lying when you said you got you're hair from your mom." We all sit down and start eating pancakes. After a very awkwardly silent breakfast, Simon, Clary and I go to Clary's room.

As we are talking I get a text.

 _From Alec,  
Yo Iz, Jace and I are gonna see a movie. Wanna come, you can bring Clary and her friend._

I roll my eyes at "her friend" and reply.

 _From Isabelle,  
You mean Simon? Yeah I'll ask them if they wanna go._

"Clary, Simon my brother just told me that him and Jace are going to see a movie and we are all invited. Wanna go?" I ask looking at the two of them.

They look at each other and reply in sync. "Sure, sounds fun." I stare at them and start laughing because they sound like identical twins.

 _From Isabelle,  
_ They said sure, what time?

 _From Alec,  
Meet us outside in 20.  
Oh and Magnus is coming too._

I smile at that text and reply to my brother.

 _From Isabelle,  
Alec you sly dog, lol. So we could have like a triple date then since there's six of us._

I send the next few texts in separate message.

 _You know, you and Magnus ;)_

 _Me and Simon cause I do think he's a geeky cute._

 _And well you could probably figure out who the last pairing is ;P_

I laugh at my own texts causing Simon and Clary to ask me what's so funny. "Nothing..." I reply to them. Then I get another text.

 _From Alec,  
Isabelle I swear to god what did you say to Clary after our little 'talk'?!  
-Jace_

 _From Isabelle,  
OMG, Jace calm yourself. I said nothing and start texting from your own phone, kay._

"Izzy, aren't we going to go to the movies?" Clary asks me.

"Yeah, the boys are waiting outside. Let's go" I stand up and the three of us walk outside, Clary tells her parents where we're going on the way out. We get into the boys car. Alec driving with Jace next to him and Simon, Clary and myself in the back.

"Alec where's Magnus? I thought you said he was coming." I ask my big brother.

"He's meeting us there." Alec replies bluntly, clearly not wanting to talk anymore.

Jace turns around in his seat to talk to us. "Oh and we're going to see a scary movie so I hope none of you crap yourselves. And please if you get scared easily, don't sit by me." Jace winks back to us and then turns back around. I notice that Clary went faintly red when Jace was talking too us and she blushed even harder when he winked.

Maybe Clary really does like Jace. But why wouldn't she have told me? Maybe she doesn't know she likes him. Hmm, well no matter what, I'm going to make sure she realizes it and Jace asks her out. I am such a good friend...

CLARY'S POV

Once we were in Alec's car and I saw Jace, my heart started pounding. And when he winked at the three of us (even though I'm 99% sure it was directed towards me) I felt my face go totally red and I started to flip.

I hardly even know him. He's one of my best friend's brother. He's a jock and a player. How does he have this affect on me? I wish I didn't like him, I really do. But I do like him.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence I decide to say something. "So Alec I really like your car. Green is my favorite color." I compliment Alec's car since I've really never talked to him.

Alec chuckles and Jace turns around to say something. "Actually, this is my car." Great, now I just complimented Jace. I swear to god if he winks at me I don't know what I'll do. "And, green is my favorite color too." Jace smiles at me before turning back around. Alec says something so quiet to Jace that only he can hear it. Alec has a smug look on his face about whatever he said and Jace punches him in the arm for it, not very lightly I might add.

After another 10 minutes of awkward silence we arrive at the movie theater. The five of us climb out of the car and Alec calls Magnus to ask him where he is.

"Hey we're here.-No, where are you right now?-Oh ok.-Yeah we'll be-Don't say that, dude." Alec blushes lightly at whatever Magnus said, holds up on finger and walks a few steps away to continue his conversation. After a minute he returns. "Magnus is already in the theater, he got us all popcorn and saved us seats so lets go."

Alec and Jace start walking and Jace says something to Alec causing Alec to punch Jace in the arm this time. Izzy laughs and Jace and Alec give her a death glare.

Once we get in the movie theater I see Magnus's sparkly hair and clothes. I don't know how we're going to watch a movie with him shining like that the whole time. We all file into the seats. Alec goes in first and sits next to Magnus, then Jace next to Alec. Simon starts walking in and is about to sit down next to Jace but Izzy pushes him so he sits two seats farther down the isle. Then Izzy sits next to Simon and pats the seat next to her for me to sit down. So I sit... right in between Izzy and Jace.

This is going to be a great movie...

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. And reading from Isabelle's point of view. I think I'm mainly going to stick with Clary's POV but every now and then I'll do someone else's.**


	5. A Fight

**Sorry for the late night update, I'm just really bored and I have a lot of ideas right now.  
**

CLARY'S POV

Once the movie started I realized that I was right before, you totally can see Magnus with the lights dimmed.

For the first 10 minutes of the movie I keep on thinking about how Isabelle made me sit next to Jace. She would have gotten to sit next to Simon either way. So that can't be it. And I told Izzy I didn't like anyone so she couldn't think that I liked Jace. Unless... Maybe Izzy saw my sketchbook. No, she couldn't have. Right?

Half way into the movie there is a jump scare and I jump in my seat and gasp. Jace puts his arm around me to settle me down. I freeze but make sure not to tense up or else he would be able to feel that.

I keep telling myself that this is what he does to all girls. This means nothing. I think I've managed to convince my brain of that, but not my heart.

I can feel and hear my heart beating fast and loud in my chest and when the movie goes silent it feels like everyone else can hear my heart too. I glance over at Isabelle and see that she's smiling. Wtf, did she want this to happen? Maybe she somehow did figure out that I like Jace. Ugh. I guess I'll just have to talk to her later.

There's another jump scare and I yelp by accident. Jace laughs at me and squeezes my shoulder making me thankful for the dark so no one can see my face, which I'm positive is bright red right now.

After the movie ends Alec and Magnus walk out talking, with Isabelle and Jace a little behind them and Simon and myself last. As we were leaving I didn't realize I had stopped breathing until Simon said something.

"Clary, are you ok? You're turning red, well even more red then you already were." Simon laughs a little.

"Wait what? You could see that my face was red?" I question Simon.

"Yeah, in the movies once Jace put his arm around you your face got a little darker." Simon wiggled his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"What!?" I was happy we were a little ways behind the other four so they couldn't hear our conversation. "Ugh, I really hope it was only you that noticed. And why were you looking at me anyway when you were sitting next to Isabelle. Who I know you're clearly in love with." I retort back to Simon, trying and failing to wiggle my eyebrows.

"Yeah we can talk about that later. Or never, you know what I think never would be better for me." I laugh before Simon continues. "And I only noticed because Isabelle pointed it out to me." I dropped the smile that had been on my face. _Crap_ , Isabelle saw that. Yeah she must have seen the picture in my sketchbook, either that or she's really good at guessing... or maybe I'm just really bad at lying. No matter what, I need to talk to Izzy, fast.

Once we reach Jace's car Isabelle turns around to Simon and I. "Do you guys want to come over to our house now. I mean I've been over to your house so I think it's only fair you come to mine." Izzy smiles at us and I nod to her.

The entire car ride back I think about Jace's arm around my shoulder. His warm, strong arm... Ugh, what's wrong with me? How am I this hung up over a guy. Well he's not just a guy, he's Jace Herondale, the brother to Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. THE BROTHER TO ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD! And that means he's off limits.

I'm so confused right now. I just really need to talk to Izzy. Alone.

Once we get back I decide I'll just text my mom that we're next door. Well I thought I would have to do that until I walk in their house. "Mom? Luke? What are you guys doing over here?"

"What, we're not aloud to have friends?" Luke asks me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"We're just having drinks with the Lightwoods Clary. No need to worry." My mom assures me. I nod slowly at her.

"Right." I respond. "Well, we'll be... over there..." The six of us go upstairs. Jace, Alec, Magnus and (against his will) Simon got to the office and play poker. Not for real money I'm guessing and hoping since Simon is about as rich as a New York street rat. Isabelle and I go to her room.

Izzy's room is pink, but you can hardly tell because there is clothing everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I pick up a leather jacket off of a chair to sit down. Ok, now it's time to talk.

"Isabelle, what time did you wake up this morning?" I suddenly feel like an investigator and Isabelle looks at me with the strangest look I've ever seen.

She laughs a little and then says, "When you threatened to poor water over my head. Remember Clare? It didn't happen too long ago." She smiles to me and then turns away to move some clothes around.

"Right, but you didn't happen to have seen something private? Say, oh I don't know, a drawing in a sketchbook?" Isabelle turns to me with a smug smile.

She replies very carefree. "Oh you mean the one you drew of Jace with angel wings?" Her smile widdens. "No I didn't see that."

I stand up and walk over to Isabelle. "Izzy that sketchbook is private! Why were you looking through it?" Izzy rolls her eyes at me but never loses her smile, she's beginning to look like a psychopath.

"I didn't, I went to wake you up and it was sitting open on your lap. You're really good at drawing Clary. But I don't understand why you didn't tell me you like him."

I sigh, "I know, I'm sorry. But it's just that, you're his sister. And I thought that as a rule in friendships friends siblings are off limits." I look at Izzy with an apologetic face.

"Clary, I told you I like Simon and he's basically you're brother. I wish you would've told me but it's alright. I just can't wait to tell Jace." Isabelle added that last part as a kind of after thought, almost as if she didn't truly mean to say it out loud.

"WHAT?!" I scream at Izzy. "You can absolutely NOT tell him! NO!" She turns to me still smiling, god maybe this girl really is a psychopath.

"No Clary he has to know! And you need to know something too! But I need to tell him first." Izzy starts screaming from joy and then I jump on her back.

JACE'S POV

After about 15 minutes of playing poker I start to get bored. "So gentlemen, what do you say we-" I get cut off by the sound of screaming coming from Isabelle's room. All four of us stand up and rush out to the hall way. I throw open the door with Alec, Magnus and Simon behind me.

What I see is basically every guy's dream. A cat fight. Clary is on Isabelle's back, kicking her legs out in every which way and slapping Isabelle on the face. Not to mention she is screaming something totally incomprehensible incredibly loudly.

Isabelle is turning back and forth trying to get Clary off her back. She isn't doing anything else besides for screaming something that sounds like _He Needs To Know_.

I look back over my shoulder to the other guys and laugh a little. Then I decide to break up the fight, no matter how much I don't want to, I must. "LADIES!" I yell over both their voices and they stop everything they're doing. Clary hops of Isabelle's back and Isabelle fixes her tangled hair. They both just stand there, Clary watching Isabelle like a hawk and Isabelle smiling for some strange reason. "What. The. Hell. Is. Happening."

Isabelle stays quiet and Clary starts talking, she doesn't look at anyone, just the ground. "Well you see. Isabelle learned something and then she wanted to tell this certain person. And she won't stop smiling for some reason and well I couldn't let Isabelle tell this person but she was about to so. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Clary talks so fast that I almost didn't catch half of what she said.

"I see, and what was it that Isabelle learned?" Clary finally looks up and looks like she was just slapped a million times.

"Ugh, no point in trying to avoid this..." Clary looks everyone in the eye except for me when she says this." Who. I. Like..." Isabelle continues to smile and now I think I know why... Maybe Clary actually does like me. That would explain why Isabelle is smiling so strangely.

"Well would you mind enlightening us Clarissa. Who is this person Isabelle tried to tell that you like them?" I ask Clary this question so calmly and she looks at me like I'm insane.

"Seriously. You want me to tell you who I like. Oh heaven's no. You're the last person I would tell." My curious smile becomes a smirk and Clary looks like she wants to kick herself right now.

"Now Clary why would Jace be the last person you would tell?" This time Alec speaks and I add on to what he says.

"Yes, Clary. Why would I be the last person?" Clary throws up her hands and shakes her head.

"Because you're you! You're basically the most popular person in school. You talk to everyone so I have no doubt that you are friends with him and would tell him right away." Isabelle finally moves and walks up to Clary.

"She's right." Isabelle says. "If you know then it's basically guaranteed that the guy knows." Clary looks at Isabelle with daggers in her eyes. "Umm boys do you think Clary and I could talk for a minute. Oh and Simon come here." Alec and Magnus nod and as I'm about to walk away I decide to talk to Izzy first.

I grab Izzy's hand and drag her to the bathroom. "One second." I tell everyone as they look at me curiously. Once I close the door I turn to Isabelle.

"I'm not saying anything, I got beat up by almost telling the person. So I'm not actually telling anyone. Even my brother." Isabelle starts to smile again and tries to stop but fails.

"Iz, why do you keep smiling?" She shakes her head and pretends like her mouth is a zipper and zips it shut then throws away the key. "Iz, I know you too well, you're gonna need to tell someone at some point." Izzy shakes her head again.

Someone knocks on the door and Isabelle yells, "Coming!" Then shrugs to me and pushes past me to leave.

Isabelle runs into her room and Clary is at the door. We lock eyes for about 5 seconds before she turns and leaves. I guess I'll never know now.

 **Eek, cat fight! I just had to write one more chapter so here you go.**


	6. A Sizzy

CLARY'S POV

"Ok Clary, I just want to start by saying I won't tell Jace you like him." Isabelle apologizes to me. Simon is sitting on Izzy's bed next to me and looks thankful he doesn't have to hang out with the other boys anymore. "I guess I'll just have to keep yet another secret" Isabelle adds quietly and I almost didn't catch what she said.

"Wait what secret?" I ask her suddenly curious.

"If I'm not aloud to tell anyone your secret, then I can't tell you this secret. I made a promise." Izzy smiles then looks at Simon. "But I never said I wouldn't tell Simon." She walks over to him and whispers in his ear. Simon suddenly starts smiling widely. "But don't tell anyone... not yet at least." Isabelle says that last part looking at me.

* * *

After a little while Simon and I go home. Sunday flies by in a blur and Monday comes too soon. Now it's time to get ready for school. I finished my drawing of Isabelle last night and I'm ready to go to school. Simon and I get on the bus and talk to Izzy on the ride there.

During classes I'm bored as usual. Well until science where we get a pop quiz. Great. Throughout the quiz all I can think about is Jace and I'm almost positive I failed the quiz. Once the bell rings I get up to leave, at the door Mr. Pangborn stops me. "Clary I'm really surprised by your quiz score." I gulp knowing what's coming next. "I had purposefully made this quiz so that it was almost impossible to pass. But somehow you got an 83% on it. Good job, I have to say you truly are one of the smartest students in this class." My eyes widen at what he says. How on Earth did I get THAT good of a score. I guessed for half of the questions. "The only person that got a higher score than you is Kaelie Whitewillow, and she only beat you by 2%. Well you should be getting to your next class."

I leave the room and head to English. Of course that Kaelie girl is the only one to get a score higher than me. It just has to be the girl that Jace had been flirting with. Ugh I hate her. I wish she wasn't so pretty, or the captain of the cheer squad, or so smart. I wish she went to some other school in some other country. That would be nice.

All throughout English I'm thinking about how much I hate that girl. "Clary, Clary?" I snap back to reality at the sound of Isabelle saying my name. "Clary are you ok? You've been staring at the wall for the past hour. You missed everything Mrs. Wrayburn told us. Well not like there was anything interesting." I quietly laugh at Izzy so that the teacher doesn't hear me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." The bell rings and we go to lunch. Simon is already there and it just happens that Alec and Jace are too.

We sit down at the table and I don't look at Jace at all. I'm afraid that if I do I'll do something stupid or girly like blush. I'm usually not girly at all so I don't know why I've been blushing so much.

After a few minutes Kaelie comes over and sits down next to Jace. Did they actually start dating? "So Jacey, guess what?" _Jacey?_ Really? Wow. Jace glances in my direction before turning to Kaelie. "I got the highest score on Mr. Pangborn's science test. I got an 85%." Kaelie smiles at him and Jace looks annoyed but smiles to her anyway.

"Really? Good job." Jace says in an emotionless voice. He kisses her on the forehead but doesn't look like he wants to. "Well you should probably get going." Jace clears his throat. "You have to practice for the game on Friday. And umm so do I." Jace stands up and Kaelie leaves, going back over to her cheerleader friends.

Alec turns to Jace. "We should probably get going. Coach Hodge will be pissed if the team captain is late to football practice." Alec slaps Jace on the shoulder and the two leave. Simon and Isabelle stare at each other as if they're speaking telepathically. I roll my eyes at them.

"So I guess Jace was able to get Kaelie to go out with him, huh?" I say to Simon and Isabelle. They both give me a sad look. "What? I don't care. He can go out with who-whoever he wants." I fidget with my hands and stare at the table in front of me.

"Right, well Clary we should get going to history class..." Simon says to me. I stand up and the bell rings for class so we leave and say bye to Izzy.

History class is boring and flies by. Next is art, my favorite class.

I sit down next to Isabelle just as the second bell rings telling everyone that classes have now started. Mrs. Belcourt asks us all to turn in our projects and I take out my picture of Izzy. "You should turn in the one of Jace." I turn to Isabelle as she says this. "It's way better than that one." I turn back to the drawing and then take out my picture of Jace and rip it out of the sketchbook. Izzy smiles at me. "Do you think I can have the one of me?" Isabelle asks me and I chuckle and her the portrait of herself.

"Clarissa?" Mrs. Belcourt reaches our table and I hand the picture of Jace to her, facing down. Mrs. Belcourt takes Simon and Isabelle's pictures after mine and smiles at us, then walks off.

For the rest of class we just paint whatever we want and talk to the people around us. At one point I look back to where Isabelle said Jace and Alec sit in this class. I don't see them, just several empty seats. "Izzy, I thought you said Jace and Alec were in this class, I don't see them." Isabelle looks back to the empty table then turns to me.

"That's because they're at practice for the rest of the school day. They have a huge game on Friday and need to practice a lot. That's why the whole table is empty. Any cheerleaders or football players are at practice right now."

I nod to her and then go back to my painting. That means that Jace is with Kaelie right now. Whatever, I don't even care. Ugh, it's no use lying to myself. I do care, I really, really do.

After art we all head to gym. Coach Hodge is also the gym teacher so since he's with the football team that means we don't have to do anything all class. For the entire class period I just talk to Simon and Isabelle. I know that Simon likes Izzy and Izzy told me she likes Simon, so why aren't they dating yet? I decide to do something about that and I pull Simon away to talk to him privately.

"What's up Clary?"

"I think you should ask out Isabelle. You guys would be so cute together and I know that she likes you back. Oh and I've already came up with a ship name for you two. Sizzy."

Simon looks at me like I'm crazy. "No Clary I couldn't. I mean what if she said no. Or it doesn't work out. Our friendship will be ruined." Simon points out to me.

"Simon she won't say no. And who cares what happens in the future. Think of now. Stay in the present. You haven't been in a relationship besides for when you went out with Maia for a year. And it wasn't your fault that somebody else came along and she broke your heart. Isabelle is different than Maia." I smile at Simon and finally get him to cave in.

"Fine, I'll ask her out." Simon says and I squeal at him. We then walk back over to Isabelle. Simon sits down to the right of her and I sit to the left. "So, Izzy. I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to, possibly, oh I don't know... go out sometime." Isabelle smiles at him.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Yay, I'm so happy for you guys." I say to the two of them. After about 40 minutes school is over and we go home.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by slowly until it's finally Friday. I've become better friends with Magnus throughout the week and have been talking to Alec and Jace more.

Simon and Isabelle went on their first date on Wednesday and Simon told me all about it afterwards. He said that first they went out to the movies then got dinner. So basically your average first date. I'm really happy for Simon and Isabelle though, they deserve and are perfect for each other.

During art I notice that Jace and Alec still aren't in class. As the class is drawing silently, Mrs. Belcourt calls me up. "So Clarissa, I have finally finished looking through all of the art projects and I have to say, yours was absolutely amazing. That picture you did of Jace and the angel wings, even though I think he can act more like a devil at times. Did the two of you purposefully draw each other?" My eyes widen at what she says.

"Wait, Jace drew me for the project?" Mrs. Belcourt realizes that we must not have drawn each other on purpose and sighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. You weren't supposed to know that. My bad. Don't tell Jace I told you that please." I nod to her and she continues. "Well what I actually wanted to tell you is that I've chosen to enter your drawing into the New York art contest next month. If you would like me to. If not that's fine."

"Well would my name be shown with the drawing?" I ask suddenly self conscious of my artwork.

"Yes it would be. Unless you want me to enter it under some other name. Or I could just say it's from my class. Would that work?" I nod to Mrs. Belcourt, excited that my work is actually going to be in a contest. As long as Jace doesn't find out I made it. I go back to my seat and remember what Mrs. Belcourt had said about Jace making his drawing of me. I really shouldn't over think this though. He probably just didn't know who else to draw.

I can't stop thinking about that until school ends and Isabelle approaches me. "Hey Clary, I was wondering if you were going to the game. Simon already agreed to go and you should come too, it'll be fun."

"Sure, I'll watch the game with you guys." I see no point in arguing with Isabelle and I haven't actually seen Jace play football yet. Isabelle can tell that I have something else on my mind and looks at me curiously.

"Clare, what's wrong? You've seemed distracted ever since art." She puts her hand on my shoulder and I know she must be thinking it's something bad.

"It's nothing Isabelle. Just that Mrs. Belcourt accidentally told me in art that Jace drew me for the project. And now I can't stop thinking about it." Isabelle smiles a little and nods at me.

"Well we should get going to the game. Simon is saving us seats." Izzy and I head off to the football game and sure enough Simon is sitting with two empty seats next to him. Izzy sits next to him and me next to Izzy.

I look over to where our team is and see Jace. He was talking to Alec but is now texting someone. Next to me Isabelle gets a message and responds to it quickly. Jace looks at his phone one more time then puts it on the bench next to a water bottle. I look curiously at Izzy with a strange feeling she has something planned. Isabelle smiles at me innocently and then turns and talks to Simon.

I look back down to Jace and see him scanning the crowd, looking for something or someone. Alec pulls him over to where the other teammates are huddled and Jace starts talking to them. After about 10 minutes the game starts. As Jace is running onto the field to get to his position, he scans the crowd again. His eyes rest on where Izzy, Simon and I are sitting. I quickly turn away so he doesn't see that I was looking at him.

At one part of the game I look over at Simon and notice that he's staring at Isabelle. He notices me looking at him and turns away like he's been caught doing something guilty. I reach behind Isabelle's back and tap on his shoulder. Simon looks at me and I mouth _Kiss her._

Simon mouths back to me _No. We've only been on one date._

I roll my eyes at him and say _This can count as a half date. Now kiss her!_

Isabelle looks at the two of us and says, "What on Earth are you two talking about?" She raises an eyebrow to the two of us and I cross my hands over my chest. Simon just sighs and Isabelle looks back towards the game. "Fine, don't tell me."

The entire game consists of a lot of cheering and booing. Every time Jace makes a touchdown he looks up to where I'm sitting. And I can tell he's looking at me. I don't know how, I just can. Our school ends up winning 28-13. At the end of the game Jace runs over to Kaelie and to my surprise she ends up storming off looking extremely angry and upset.

Jace starts going up to where Izzy, Simon and myself were sitting. Everybody is now starting to leave so it's hard for him to come up. Isabelle sees him coming up here and smiles. "Oh and Clary, I'm sorry, I lied and I told him." Isabelle grabs Simon's hand and runs off before I have time to react.

Jace is almost up here. Oh no, what am I going to do now?

 **Haha, cliffhanger. Sorry to leave y'all in suspense but I decided, why not? Hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	7. A First Date

**Hi guys, so before you read the story I have a question. Does anyone know what AU and OOC stand for? Cause I've been reading a lot of other fan fics and they pop up a lot but I don't know what they mean. So if you do, please tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thanks and enjoy the update!**

CLARY'S POV

 _Jace starts going up to where Izzy, Simon and myself were sitting. Everybody is now starting to leave so it's hard for him to come up. Isabelle sees him coming up here and smiles. "Oh and Clary, I'm sorry, I lied and I told him." Isabelle grabs Simon's hand and runs off before I have time to react._

 _Jace is almost up here. Oh no, what am I going to do now?_

I start freaking out as Jace keeps getting closer to me. Should I bolt? That would certainly be the easiest choice, but I know that I'm going to have to face him at some point so I might as well get this over with.

I breathe in and out a few times and Jace finally reaches where I am. He opens his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off. "Listen, I know that Isabelle told you something and I know what that something is. And I know that you obviously probably don't like me like that. I mean you could have any girl you want. And well... But it's just that... Well, you see... The thing is." I start to ramble as I try to come up with an excuse.

Just then Jace cuts me off by cupping my face in his strong hands. Jace leans down and kisses me. His lips are warm and soft on mine. I find myself startled at first and take in a sharp breath. After a beat or two I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my toes so that he doesn't have to lean down so far. I run my hands through his curly hair and he moves his hands to around my waist.

After what feels like an eternity Jace breaks away leaving his forehead touching mine. We're both breathing heavily and Jace is smiling down at me. "Who said I didn't like you like that?" He whispers and then kisses me again. This time it's just a quick peck but it makes my whole body tingle and leaves a billion and one thoughts roaming my mind.

Jace fits his hand into mine and intertwines our fingers. I can't help but feel giddy. I had never really thought about what could happen if Jace actually liked me back. Well, I'm happy with the outcome.

After we walk down and off the bleachers Jace turns to me and grabs my other hand. "Clary, I have in fact liked you for a while. So I was pretty happy, to say the least, when Isabelle told me you liked me too." Jace smiles down to me. "I was wondering if you would actually like to go on, well, an actual date?"

I fight the urge to squeal or jump or do anything girly. I can't believe this is actually happening! I try to respond as coolly, calmly and collected as possible. "Yeah, I would really like that."

"Great. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 6?" I nod back to him feeling a thousand butterflies in my stomach and like I had just won the ultimate prize in a game show.

The two of us walk, hand-in-hand, to Jace's car. He drives us back to our houses and I absolutely hate that I have to leave. Jace walks to my side of the car and lets me out. He has a big smile on his face and before saying goodbye asks me, "So you really almost beat up Izzy just to try to keep her from telling me you liked me?"

"Yeah, I wish I had known this would've happened. I would've gone easier on her." We both laugh and then Jace walks me to the door of my house. "Well, bye." I say shyly.

"Bye." Jace leans in to kiss me and just as he's about to the door opens revealing Luke behind it. He clears his throat at the two of us and Jace puts out his hand to shake mine. The atmosphere is suddenly awkward. Jace nods to Luke. "Sir." He greets him respectively. "Good night Clary." Jace turns and walks over to his house. I immediately turn on Luke.

"Luke! Why would you do that?" He chuckles a little at me and I glare at him.

"Well I'm your step-father. I fill in for the role of your real father so..." He shrugs and I'm still glaring daggers at him. "Well somebody has to make your dating experience awkward." I open my mouth and Luke ruffles my hair, laughing. I shake my head at him, slightly smiling and head upstairs.

Moments later I barge into Simon's room and collapse onto his bed. He was sitting at his desk, on his laptop, and immediately turns to me. He starts smiling when he sees my dreamy expression. I sigh, looking up at his ceiling. "He kissed me Simon! I can't believe it. He actually kissed me." I sit up on the bed and look at Simon.

"Spill. Tell me absolutely everything that happened once Isabelle and I left." And so I do, I tell him everything up to the point where I came in his room. Simon starts laughing because of what Luke did and I role my eyes at him. "He really does act like a father to you. And you know what, that's a good thing. It can't be just me telling Jace that if he breaks your heart I'll murder him. He doesn't take me seriously." I laugh at Simon and he gives me a stern look. "I'm still telling him that though. Because you have to tell me EVERYTHING that happens between you two."

"Of course." I respond back to him. "You are my best friend after all." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Because if I recall properly, Isabelle is your best friend and I'm just chopped liver." We both laugh at that and I stay in Simon's room for the rest of the night. We watch various movies on Netflix and talk about our lives, school and our relationships until we both pass out at around 3am.

* * *

Once I wake up I suddenly remember I have a date with Jace at 6. Crap, I have nothing to wear though. Well actually I've never been on a date before. I need reinforcements. I go back into my room (Simon's still asleep in his) and text Isabelle.

 _From Clary,  
IZZY I NEED HELP STAT!_

Isabelle calls me after a minute.

"OMG CLARY WHAT'S WRONG?!" Isabelle screams in my ear. It's already 1pm but it's still too early for screaming.  
"Just get over here now!" I respond to her. "I have a date with Jace and I need help! Now!" Once I say this I hear Izzy talking to someone else.  
"Yes Jace, I'm talking to Clary.-No, call her on your own phone.-I don't care.-Yeah I'm going over there right now.-No, you cannot come, you get to see her tonight.-Really? You wanna come over to see Simon? Somehow I find that hard to believe." I start laughing at Isabelle and it's like she suddenly remembers I'm there. "Ok Clary. No need to worry I'll be right over." She hangs up on me and about 15 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring.

I rush over to the front door and open it for Izzy. She's carrying a suitcase and a large purse that looks like it's full of makeup and hair products. Isabelle walks right in without and invite and rushes up to bathroom that's connected to my room. "Ok." Izzy doesn't skip a beat. "Now, you only have less than 5 hours so we need to get to work.

"Izzy, I think you're underestimating how long 5 HOURS is."

Izzy waves her hand at me and opens up the suitcase. It's full of clothing of all different colors, fabrics, sizes and types. "Ok, well Jace told Alec all about the date and I may have 'accidentally' over heard him." I raise my eyebrows at her and continue. "Nevertheless, I know what you're doing so I brought about 20 different outfits that could work." She starts taking out dresses, blouses, skirts, pants and jackets. She lays down everything throughout the bathroom. I walk around looking at all the clothing.

"Iz, maybe if you were to tell me what he has planned it would be easier for me to pick out an outfit?" I ask her hopefully. I know Jace probably wants this to be a surprise but I really want to know.

"Nu-uh, nope, no way Clarissa Adelle Fairchild." I give her a weird look for using my full name. "Jace wants this to be a surprise and it's going to stay that way." I sigh and Isabelle starts looking around the room, thinking. She put everything down by color so she walks over to the green section. "I remember that when you rode in Jace's car for the first time you said your favorite color is green, and so did Jace. So how about something green?" She picks up a lime-green blouse and a pair of dark-blue jeans.

"Hmm, that's pretty and all, but I prefer more of a juniper green or maybe an emerald color." Isabelle looks at me strangely. "What? I'm an artist, I know my colors." We both laugh and continue looking through the small green section. After about 15 minutes, I decide on a darkish green tank-top with a light blue, denim jacket to go over it, a pair of black denim jeans that fade to a navy blue at the bottom and a pair of black ankle boots with one-inch wedges.

"Izzy, I told you that this wouldn't take very long, now we have 5 and a half more hours to waste."

"Oh I'm not done with you yet." Isabelle takes the outfit I chose and goes into my room to set it down on my desk chair. "Now it's time for hair, then makeup, then you can get dressed."

I sigh in exasperation. "Isabelle, I am not wearing makeup." Izzy looks at me with a stern look and then turns back to the giant purse she brought with her.

"Yes Clary, yes you are. This is your first date and you're gonna do it right." She says the last part matter-of-factly. "Hmm, now I'm not sure how I should do your hair. I need a guys opinion... SIMON GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Isabelle screams for Simon and I end up having to cover my ears because she's so loud. After about a minute Simon comes running in looking extremely worried.

"What?! What is it?! Is someone hurt?" I roll my eyes and Isabelle goes over and stands next to him.

"Simon, you're a guy." He raises his eyebrows when she says that, looking slightly worried. "I need some advice. Usually I'm good at this kind of stuff, but Clary's hair is naturally curly so curling it does literally nothing and straitening her hair would make it look too boring. It can't be too plain or too fancy." Simon looks extremely confused as Isabelle is talking to him. "How should I do her hair for her date with Jace?"

Simon and I both look at Isabelle like she's crazy. "Izzy, darling... I don't know the first thing about girl hair, let alone how to style it. Plus, if you want advice on how to do Clary's hair for her date tonight, you need to ask someone that's closer to Jace than, well, me. Ask Alec." At that Isabelle laughs.

"Alec?! Alec probably knows less about hair than you do." Izzy laughs some more and the stops abruptly. "But that does give me an idea. Hold on" Isabelle steps into the hallway and calls someone, after a few minutes she comes back in. "Ok so I have called an expert and he should be over very soon." Isabelle smiles at us.

For the next 20 minutes we all just talk to each other until Izzy's mysterious expert arrives. The door bell rings and we all go up to the door. Izzy opens it excitedly and Magnus walks in. "I'm here and I'm queer!" Is the very first thing he says when he enters my house. Simon and I try to stifle our laughs but end up failing. "Ok, ok, ok. Enough fun and games, I heard the miss little red riding hood needed help preparing for her date with goldy-locks." Wow, never thought I'd hear someone say THAT.

We all head to the bathroom again and after 10 minutes of bickering and deciding, Magnus and Izzy get to work on my hair. They put what felt like a million bobby-pins into my hair and jerk it every which way. This takes somewhere from 15-45 minutes, I'm not even trying to keep track of time anymore.

Once they stop I open my eyes and turn to look in the mirror, my red hair is in swirls about 2 inches above my head. Two strands of hair hang down, encircling my face. Izzy applauds and thanks Magnus. "Only for you, would I stop literally everything I was doing and rush down here as soon as humanly possible." Magnus says, I'm not quite sure if it's to Isabelle or me.

"And now," Izzy starts to say with a squeal. "Makeup!"

"Oh no. No, no, no. I told you, No Makeup."

"You have to let me put on at least a little." Isabelle begs me.

"Fine, but only a little!" I put emphasize on the little part.

After an hour or so, Isabelle and Magnus finally let go of me. "Wow." Simon says before I turn around. "You look pretty. Like really pretty." Isabelle elbows her boyfriend (I'm actually not sure if you could call them that yet) in the rib-cage. Simon quickly puts his arm around Isabelle and whispers, "Don't worry, you'll always be the prettiest girl to me."

Awe, that's actually kind of sweet. "Don't make me barf Simon." I say to them instead and Isabelle rolls her eyes at me while Simon sticks out his tongue. "Real mature Si." I laugh and then finally look in my reflection. Whatever Isabelle and Magnus did to me, it doesn't look like they did much. My cheekbones look slightly higher and my lips look a little fuller. And even though it doesn't look like they did much I look gorgeous, kind of like mom actually. "Wow." I whisper.

"You're welcome Little Red." Magnus says to me and heads for the door. "Not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but I've got a date. With your brother." Magnus winks at Isabelle at the last part and she smiles widely.

I look at the clock and it is now 4 o'clock in the afternoon, I still have two hours until my date. I'm really anxious, the good and the bad kind.

"Hey Clary, what do you say the three of us watch a movie while we wait for it to be 6?" Simon asks me with Isabelle sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do... How about we watch Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, it's based on this book series I read and it's not a lot like the book. But why don't we watch it anyway, we can make fun of all the differences." Izzy and Simon both nod. "Oh wait Izzy, shouldn't I change into my outfit so that I'm ready to go when Jace gets here?"

Isabelle shakes her head. "No, because then when he does get here you make him wait. That way he's forced to interact with Luke and Jocelyn." Isabelle says that with an evil grin. I just shrug and we start watching the movie. It's fun pointing out all the differences between a book and it's movie or a book and it's tv show... **;)**

* * *

After the movie is over, Izzy and I go to my room and Simon goes down stairs to "discuss ways to kill Jace if he ever hurts me". After a few minutes my mom comes in. "Oh sweety, you look so pretty."

"Thank you mom." I reply back to her, smiling.

"Now listen Clary," Oh no, I have a feeling I'm about to get _"The Talk"_. "I want you to have fun tonight. But remember you're only 16 years old and you make your own decisions. I'm trusting you to make the right ones and if anything happens, just remember, you can always talk to me." She kisses me on the forehead, "Love you sweety." Well I thought that was going to be a lot worse.

"I love you too mom." She leaves the room and Isabelle and I go back to talking. After several minutes the doorbell rings and Isabelle squeals. I start getting dressed and can here Luke and Simon talking to Jace downstairs.

Izzy and I sneak halfway downstairs so we can hear part of the conversation. "Now listen," Simon is talking. "I may not be blood related to Clary but I'm as close to a brother as she's gonna get." My mom gets up and walks over to another part of the room. "So basically, what I'm saying is that if you hurt _her_ , I will hurt _you._ " Jace is sitting quietly in an armchair.

Luke gets up with his hands in his pockets. "I have friends who are policemen you know, I could get my hands on a gun like that." Luke snaps his fingers. "I want her home by 11 at the absolute latest. You understand me young man?" Jace nods looking actually scared of Luke. I don't blame him, Luke can be scary if he wants to be.

"Jace?" My mom speaks up, he turns to look at her. "I hope you two have a fun date." He sincerely smiles to her.

Simon chips in at that point. "But not _too_ much fun!" I finally figure that Jace has had enough and walk all the way down the stairs. Everyone turns to Isabelle and me and Jace stands up. He's not wearing anything too fancy but he's also not wearing his usual, casual attire.

Jace stares at me in awe, like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and I can feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks. We walk over to the door, not saying a word when Simon and Luke walk over. Simon hugs me and whispers in my ear. "Remember I want to know everything that happens."

Luke looks straight into Jace's eyes and then smiles. "Listen son, everything I just said, well that's all just me being protective of Clary. I do want you two to have fun tonight." Luke starts laughing and Jace joins him awkwardly. "But in all seriousness," Luke suddenly stops laughing and so does Jace. "Be good to her or I will break you." Luke then jokingly punches Jace in the arm and starts laughing again then stops immediately.

Jace turns to me and says, "Well, we should go." I say bye to everyone and we go outside. All of a sudden Jace stops me at the car door. "Wait, one more thing." He reaches for my hair and pulls out a few pins, my fiery curls come down in waves and I start to blush again. God what's wrong with me? "Much better."

We get into the car and head off to our first stop.

* * *

The date started off with a stroll through Central Park. We ate our dinner in a gorgeous field that was surrounded by trees and a small, clear lake. After that, Jace took me on a carriage ride and I swore I was falling in love with him as we sat in the carriage, side-by-side, holding hands. At the end of the night (9 o'clock), Jace took me to see a movie, it lasted about an hour and a half so it was 10:30 when we started heading home.

At my doorstep, Jace kissed me goodnight and I didn't want the night to end, ever. It was such a perfect evening and I want to spend all of my nights like this. Well I thought that before I walked inside.

Simon, Luke and my mom are all sitting at the kitchen table. My mom is holding a phone in her hand. It doesn't look like she was crying but she looks distressed and Luke is rubbing her shoulders. The three of them look up as I walk in the house. The smile that had been on my face a second ago is now immediately gone. My mother is the first of them to speak.

"Clary, I have some... news."

 **Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers. Well anyway hope y'all liked this chapter. It's over 3,600 words, wow. Ok well, bye!**


	8. A Brother

**Thanks to my friend for telling me what au and ooc means. She was like the first person to read the new chapter cause she's so supportive :). Well anyway, hope you like this.**

 _"Clary, I have some... news."_

Everybody looking at me with sad eyes has me worried, I decide to make a joke to try to cheer everyone. "Jeez, you guys look so sad. Who died?" I awkwardly laugh for a second. Simon looks down at the table and my mom looks up at Luke.

"Your father did Clary." Luke says hesitantly. I look around the table and no one meets my eye.

"Wait you mean Valentine? The guy who left us before I was even born?"

"Clary, he was just going through a rough patch and well... Anyway, he was in a car crash. We just got the phone call an hour ago from, from." A tear slips out of Jocelyn's eye. "From Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern." My mom starts crying harder and Luke hugs her tightly.

"Wait a minute. Hold on, who's Jonathon?" I look around the table again and it seems as though no one wants to tell me. "I'll ask again, who is Jonathon?" This time Simon pipes up, quietly.

"He's your brother Clary."

* * *

The next thing I know I wake up in my bed. When I look at the clock it reads 6:38am. What happened? All I remember is coming home from my date and then... Oh, yeah. I have a brother. How is that possible though. For the past 16 years I thought I was an only child. Now I have a brother?

Luke and my mom come into my room. "Oh thank god you're awake Clary. We were real-" I cut Luke off.

"Someone explain to me what the Hell is going on. I have a _brother?_ "

Luke and my mother sigh, then my mom speaks, finally explaining everything to me. "You passed out after Simon told you and you have every right to be mad at me for not telling you sooner Clary. But... well I guess I should start from the beginning." I sit up in my bed to listen to her.

"Well 2 years before I had you, I had a little boy, Jonathon. Your father and I couldn't be happier. Then as the months passed by, I noticed that Valentine was acting differently. He wouldn't talk to me about anything and would only be with Jonathon. Eventually he felt as though he was a burden on me. I tried to change his mind and convince him to stay but I just couldn't get to him. I told him that I was pregnant with you and that only made him want to leave more. He felt as though I shouldn't have to take care of two kids and a husband who couldn't hold a steady job. I loved your father very much and it was hard to see him leave. I was still able to see Jonathon twice a month after he left me. But a year after you were born, Valentine moved to Washington state and I was no longer able to see Jonathon. We still spoke over the phone but as years passed we talked less as we both became busier and busier."

I hadn't realized I was crying until my mom stopped talking. She hugged me tightly and reassured me of something that every kid thinks in times like this. "No matter how that story may sound Clary, it wasn't your fault. This was all on him." She hugged me again and then backed up. I noticed there were tears in her eyes too. "Oh and one more thing." I look up to my mom. "Jon is taking a year off before going to college and he's going to stay with us."

I freeze. I just freeze. I don't know what to think, my long lost brother is moving in for a year. Holy. SH-

My thoughts are disrupted by a knocking at the door. As I sit on my bed, wide-eyed, Simon comes in. "Jace wants to talk to Clary." My mom and Luke nod and leave, both giving me a hug before going. But I'm still stuck, even when Jace comes in a sits down beside me. I have no words, I just don't know what to think.

"Clary are you ok? Simon filled everybody in on what's happening. My parents are here too, same with Alec and Isabelle." I slowly turn to Jace and then hug him and start bawling my eyes out.

"My entire life, has been a lie." I whisper into his shoulder. Jace hugs me tightly and strokes my hair. He pulls away from me to look me in the eyes.

"Clary, I'm not going to tell you that everything's going to be alright. That's what everyone always says and I know it's never true. But as time goes by it'll get better, trust me I know. Just look at the bright side, you're getting a brother." Jace smiles at me and I appreciate him trying to cheer me up. Jace hugs me again and then lifts me up so I'm sitting on his lap. I have my hands around his neck and he wipes the tears off my cheeks.

Jace rocks me back and forth in his lap and I put my head on his shoulders. The feeling of sleep starting to overcome me. "Jace?"

"Yeah?"

I decide against what I was going to say at the last second. "Nothing." I nestle my head into the crook of his neck and he kisses me on the forehead just as I fall asleep.

* * *

The next week I get school off because I have to go to my father's funeral (at which I will not cry) and my... Jonathon is moving in. I can't really bring myself to call him brother yet. I mean I haven't even met him yet, he's been gone for basically all of my life.

Everybody's been really supportive of what's been happening and it's really nice. I like having more friends than just Simon to help me through this. I mean don't get me wrong, Simon is the best friend I could ever have, it's just that he's always been like a brother to me so I don't know how I could have dealt with a situation like this with just him.

On Monday Luke, Simon, my mom and I fly to Washington. Once we arrive, Luke drives us down to Jonathon's address. I'm not sure what I'm expecting to happen when I meet him. Will he look like me? Talk or act like me or Jocelyn? Will he be nice? Does he remember me from when he was 3 and I was 1? The entire ride there I'm just freaking out. I still can't believe my mom never told me I have a brother.

Simon puts his hand over mine because I'm clearly very nervous. "Hey, it's going to alright." Simon tries to reassure me and when he says this my thoughts immediately go to what Jace had said. _"That's what everyone always says and I know it's never true."_ I know that Simon is just trying to make me feel better but it really doesn't help. Jace is right, just telling someone it'll be ok is never enough, you need some sort of proof. Words are never enough.

I feel sort of bad for Simon because I know that he wanted to take Isabelle on a date this Wednesday. Sadly with everything that has happened, we won't make it back to New York until Wednesday and it'll be super late at night. I smile at Simon to thank him for trying to make me feel better. Everybody just sits in awkward silence after that until we reach Jonathon's house.

I didn't realize how real this was until right now. I mean I had fully realized that my birth father is dead, he was never there for me so I didn't really have anything to cry about. But this is my brother, my live brother. Inside this house right now, preparing to meet me as I'm preparing to meet him. I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't breathe.

Simon looks over at me once we get out of the car and puts his arm around my shoulder. He squeezes me tightly and I thank the gods that he is here. It may be harder with just having him but it's better than nothing. I feel as though it's going to be awkward between Simon and Jonathon. I mean there's my brother... and then there's Jonathon. Because Simon is definitely more of my brother that this guy.

When we walk up to door we don't even have to knock because Jonathon opens the door immediately. My mom hugs him tightly and I can tell that she's about to start crying. Jonathon ushers the four of us inside and looks questioningly at Simon.

We all sit down in the living room and there's a pause before anyone says anything that lasts a good minute or 2. Then Jonathon turns to me, "So, Clary. I know it must feel weird, finding out that you have a brother. I actually still remember you a little bit from before dad and I moved..." I can tell Jonathon is trying to make an effort to talk to me.

"Yeah it was, thankfully I had Simon here who is basically like my brother." Jonathon looks kind of sad when I call Simon my brother. I feel sort of bad now. "But," I continue on, "who says you can't have two brothers?"

Jonathon look at me and smiles and I return the smile. Maybe it won't be as difficult or as bad as I thought it would be having an older brother.

After we all talk for a long time and eat dinner, we each go to our separate rooms. Well actually there are only two spare bedrooms (not including Valentine's old one because no one really wants to sleep in a dead man's room) so mom and Luke share a room and Simon and I share a room. We don't really care because we've slept in the same bed dozens of times and in the same room a lot more.

When I look at my phone I realize that's it's been off. I turn it back on and have about twenty texts from Isabelle and two from Jace and then 4 calls from Isabelle and 1 from Jace. Jesus, Izzy is more possessive than my... well I'm not sure what you would call Jace and I yet since we're not official, and neither is Simon and Isabelle. Yet.

I decide to text Jace back first.

 _From Jace,  
Hey, text me when you get off the plane.  
Are you there yet? Have you met Jonathon?_

 _From Clary,  
Sorry for not texting you back once I got off the plane, I didn't realize my phone was off until just a few minutes ago._

 _From Jace,  
That's ok, don't worry about it. How are you with your new brother?_

 _From Clary,  
He's nice I guess. I don't really know, I only just met him._

 _From Jace,  
Yeah I guess. Although when I first met you I knew that there was something about you that I absolutely loved._

I notice that Jace is staying away from saying I Love You. But I get what he means.

 _From Clary,  
_ _Awe, thank you. And you know when I first met you I also knew something right away._

 _From Jace,  
Yeah, what? ;)_

 _From Clary,  
That you were definitely an egotistic jock. ;P_

 _From Jace,  
Hey! Well at least now you know you were wrong._

 _From Clary,  
Well...  
JK, JK. I've got to text Izzy back before she explodes. She sent me 20 texts and 4 calls._

 _From Jace,  
Wow. Well that's Izzy for you. Goodnight Clary._

He sends me a bunch of heart emojis and I smile. It is a bit too soon to say I Love You so this is good enough, as long as it makes me happy I'm fine.

 _From Clary,  
Goodnight._

After I finish texting Jace I decide rather to call Isabelle than to text her. I know that she's going to bombard me with questions. "Hey Simon, come here. I'm going to call Izzy." Simon comes over to where I'm sitting and sits next to me. I call Isabelle and the phone doesn't even ring ONCE before she answers.

"Omg! Clary finally you call me back! Do you know how many times I texted and called you?!" Simon stifles a laugh and I smile.  
"About 24 all together. But you need to be quiet ok, my parents and Jonathon are sleeping."  
"Ok, ok. So tell me about this Jon guy. What's he like? Is he cute?"  
"Excuse me." Simon says and I can almost feel Isabelle wincing."Sorry Simon, didn't realize you were there." Isabelle and I laugh and Simon just rolls his eyes.  
"Umm he's not a bad guy if that's what you're asking. I mean he doesn't seem like he's a bad guy and I'll send you a picture of him."  
After a minute Isabelle talks again. "Well he is kind of cute. He has really blonde hair. And Simon don't worry, I still think you're cuter."  
"Oh great, cute. Just what every guy wants to be called."

The three of us talk on the phone for about 10 more minutes before we decide we need to get sleep. Tomorrow's the funeral and after that Jonathon is moving in with us, it's going to be a hectic week.

* * *

In the morning I put on a black, silk dress that my mom had bought me right before we came to Washington. Simon is wearing a black suit, along with Luke. My mother is wearing a long, black, lace dress. Even though they divorced and I know she's happily married to Luke, I also know that this has got to be hard on her.

Jonathon looks extremely depressed when I see him in the kitchen in the morning. I can't blame him, this is the man that raised him for 18 years, 2 of those with my mother. I can tell that he seems happy to see mom again but I think he's still more upset than happy.

"Hi Jon." I decide to say something as he hasn't realized I entered the room. Jonathon turns to look at me and smiles.

"Hi Clary." He is sitting down on a stool that's pulled up to the island in the kitchen. I sit down next to him, what am I supposed to say to this guy? He's the brother I never knew I had but I'm the sister he did know he had.

"Jonathon, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. Anything." He looks me in the eyes and I turn to look down at the counter top.

"Why did you never try to contact me?" He sighs and looks away from me, he probably guessed I would eventually ask something like this.

"Well, our mom never told you about me. I knew that, she told me once when we were talking over the phone. She said that it was for your benefit and I just didn't really question her." He shrugs and then looks back to me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm the one that should be consoling you right now anyway." I manage a small smile and then I stand back up. I start to leave and then turn back around. "I guess," I start to tell Jon, "It won't be so bad having a new older brother." Jonathon looks up at me and I can tell he appreciates the effort I'm trying to make in being sisterly to him. I leave and go to the living room where Simon is sitting, texting Isabelle.

"Mom and Luke want to leave by 9:30 so we can get to the funeral home early. It's currently 9:04," I say looking up at the wall clock as Simon looks up to where I'm standing. "so I guess we have a little time." I sit down next to Simon and look over his shoulder to his and Izzy's conversations. Simon doesn't really care though because he would've told me about all of this anyway.

After about 20 minutes Luke comes into the living room. "Come on, Jocelyn and Jonathon are waiting in the car. It came a few minutes early." Luke leaves and goes outside. Simon and I look at each other, the car came here? So we're not taking one of our own? We both rush outside and I stop abruptly causing Simon to run into me. We both stand there with our mouths wide open. Simon lifts his phone and snaps a picture of our car.

It's a freaking limo.

I know this is a funeral and I'm supposed to be sad and everything but I feel extremely giddy because I'm about to ride in a _limo._ A _LIMO._

The two of us get into the car and the driver immediately starts to drive off. The inside of the limo is plush and extremely large. There's food and drinks and tissues for if anyone starts crying. Well I guess it _is_ a funeral after all.

Mom tries to make small talk throughout the ride to the funeral home but it's clear that no one really wants to talk so she gives up. We arrive at the funeral home at around 10:10. No one else is there yet since we needed to come early to prepare everything. The service starts at 11:30 so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for the next hour and a half.

Simon and I end up wandering around for about an hour before my mom calls us back to help with a few things. It's an open-casket funeral so I'm actually kind of nervous. Although it was a car crash that killed Valentine, he was only stabbed through the heart with a piece of glass. That's what killed him, he was hurt literally no where else, but the doctors say that the glass killed him instantly.

I've never seen what Valentine looks like. Mom has no photos of him around the house and I didn't really look at any of the pictures in Jon's house. It didn't seem as though they had a lot though.

Once the service begins I stick to Simon's side like glue. Even when I have to stand by the casket and greet people I have literally never met before in my life. After I'm done doing that ridiculous thing, Simon asks if I want to see my dad. I nod and Simon take my hand in his to calm me down.

We walk over to the casket and I look down. I really don't look anything like him. He has blonde hair and looks a lot like Jon, even if Jonathon does have some of our mom's features too. A tear slips out of my eye and Simon hugs me. I don't even know why I'm crying, I didn't know this man. Why should I be upset that he's dead?

The rest of the funeral consists of random people consoling my brother and asking who I am. I just laugh for the most part when they ask and then walk away. Of course, no one here knows he had a daughter too. Of. Course.

The burial consists of a lot of crying faces and a few speeches. It's starting to get hard to be mad at Valentine for leaving me.

Once we go back to Jonathon's, he says he has to finish packing and we all go to our rooms. I don't really feel like talking much so I just go straight to sleep after getting something to eat. Simon and I are woken up at 8am to start preparing to leave for the airport. I'm already ready so I just sit down on a couch and play games on my phone. After a little while I get a text from Jace.

 _From Jace,  
How are you doing?_

 _From Clary,  
I'm ok for the most part. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

_From Jace,  
Same, 3 days is far too long._

My heart starts beating faster as I think about seeing him again. I miss his gold hair and his gold eyes and his gold skin. Wow, he really is a golden-boy.

 _From Clary,  
I know I've missed you guys. I'll text you the moment I get off the plane tonight._

 _From Jace,  
You guys? What you missed someone other than me?_

I smile at his text and respond.

 _From Clary,  
Nope, just you. Don't tell Izzy though. Lol._

 _From Jace,  
Lol_

 _From Clary,  
I have to go now, but I promise I'll text you the second I get off the plane.  
Bye_

 _From Jace,  
Good. Bye._

After a while we all leave and head off to the airport. It's not that crowded which I'm incredibly thankful for. When we get on the plane I sit in the window seat, next to Simon. After being in the air for 10 minutes I set my head on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep, Clare-bear."

"No, you." I respond to him tiredly. I start to drift off though and soon enough I'm in a dreamless sleep. Comfortably resting on Simon, not worrying about anything.

 **Drama!** **Wow, so a lot happened there. And even more is going to happen soon. Yay!**


	9. A Second Date

**I've just been wanting to write a lot lately so here you go.**

SIMON'S POV

Ever since Clary and I moved to Brooklyn things have been crazy. I mean I get a girlfriend, then Clary gets a boyfriend and then a brother and a dead dad. Plus Clary has that contest that Mrs. Belcourt entered her art in. I think Clary has forgotten about it with everything that's been happening though. It's not for another week though so she has time to get past all of this.

Jonathon moved into the spare bedroom in the house and things are starting to settle down. Today is Saturday and I finally get to take Isabelle out on a second date. I was kinda upset that I had to cancel our plans on Wednesday but Clary really needed me and Isabelle understood.

It's almost 12 and I'm picking Isabelle up at 1. We're not going to do much, just get a late lunch and then go to this ice-skating rink. But anywhere with Izzy is special to me. She's amazing, inside and out, and she makes me feel great.

Clary is in her room right now, trying to comprehend everything that's happened and I have no doubt that she's talking to Isabelle on the phone. I decide to go to Jonathon's room. I haven't talked to him all that much and it's been pretty awkward between the two of us, him being her real brother and all. Clary told me it would probably be like this but I don't really care. I'm going to try to get along with him for Clary's sake though.

I knock on his door and hear him call come in. I open up the door and he seems pretty surprised to see me. "Oh, hey Simon. What's up?"

"Nothing really." I scratch the back of my head. There's a long pause before I say something again. "Listen, Clary is like my sister, in fact we're closer than just a 'brother-sister' relationship. She's my best friend and has been all my life. So I just want to try to get along with you, for her sake. We don't have to be best friends or anything but we actually haven't spoken to each other since you moved in... at all."

Jonathon nods in agreement. "Yeah you're right. Well actually, I haven't talk to Clary that much anyway. I don't know what she likes so I don't know how to talk to her." I laugh at him at decide that me giving him advice can be a great way for us to bond and for me to help him bond with Clary.

"Ok well Clary loves to draw, she's an amazing artist and I'm not just saying that because I'm her best friend. She even has a piece being put into the New York art show next week." Jonathon raises his eyebrows and motions for me to continue. I tell him the basics about Clary, I don't go into too much detail because it's for Clary to decide if she wants him to know certain things. I tell him about her new relationship with Jace and her like, dislikes and interests.

We talk until I look at my watch and realize that it's two minutes away from being one. "I got to go Jon. Got a date... Good talk." Jonathon smiles and nods at me, he's actually a pretty nice guy. I leave his room and rush over to Isabelle's with about 30 seconds to spare.

Alec opens up the door and lets me come in. I've already gone through the father and brother talk so I just wait inside, awkwardly. After a few minutes Isabelle comes downstairs looking gorgeous as usual. Alec gives her a hug and says to me, "Be good to her and uh, tell Clary I hope she's doing well and I say hi. From Magnus too." I nod at Alec as he starts to blush just from saying his boyfriends name. I'm glad he's happy, Magnus and Alec are good together.

Izzy and I leave and go to a restaurant called Taki's. "I love this place." Isabelle says to me as we sit down, hand-in-hand.

"Great." I smile at her. "So then what should I order because I've never been here before."

We talk and laugh and eat. I love spending time with Isabelle, she's so much to be around. After our late lunch, I bring her to the ice-skating rink.

"I don't know how to skate." Isabelle admits to me.

"That's ok, I can teach you." Isabelle smiles at me and takes my hand as we go inside.

Izzy wasn't lying when she said she didn't know how to skate. She falls about every 2 feet. I try to help her stand up but I just end up falling with her. After two hours of falling on our butts like idiots, Isabelle and I go home.

I walk her up to her porch and decide that I want to kiss her. Once we get to her door I ask her, "Isabelle, ca-can I kiss you?" Izzy starts to smile and then Alec opens up the door.

"Absolutely no-"

Isabelle cuts him off by pulling the door closed and kissing me. She runs her hands through my hair and put my hands on the back of her head. After a minute Isabelle breaks away and opens the door back up, revealing an angry Alec. "Anytime." Isabelle says to me and then closes the door.

I go back home with a huge smile on my face. Best. Date. Ever. I cannot believe that just happened. Once I open up the door I see Clary is talking to Jonathon. She immediately runs over to me though and starts bombarding me with questions. "What happened? Where did you guys go? Are you official now? Did you finally kiss her? When's you're next date? Better question actually is when's the wedding? Oh, how many kids do you guys plan on having? Please don't move too far away. Oh and you're going to finish high school first right?"

"Oh my god Clary. Slow down. That was our SECOND date. Plus we're only 16. I'm going to wait to get married until I'm at least 21. I wanna be able to legally drink at my own wedding." Clary sighs but is still smiling like an idiot.

"Fine, let's go to your room and we can talk all about your date." Clary suddenly remembers that Jon is in the room. "Oh sorry Jon but I need to hear about this. Good talk."

"It's no problem Clary, I understand." Clary heads off to my room but Jonathon stops me. "Hey Simon, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with talking to Clary."

"It was no problem man." I walk up to my room where Clary is sitting anxiously excited to hear all about Izzy and my second date.

* * *

Clary's POV

On Sunday I'm starting to feel like everything is looking up. Jonathon and I are bonding pretty well and Simon's relationship with Isabelle is going great. Also, Simon reminded me that I have a drawing in the New York art contest on Friday. I'm going to go with Jace as a sort of second date. I can't wait because the picture is of Jace.

School is going well and I'm getting all A's. Isabelle helped Simon and I catch up on everything that happened. Now I can finally start to relax. I have two amazing best friends, a great new brother and the perfect boyfriend. Plus it's not like I'm going to miss a lot of school again for a while.

It's Thursday right now and Simon and I just got home from school. Jonathon is talking to Luke so I sit down with them. Simon goes to his room to start his homework.

"So what have you two been up to today?" I ask the two of them, they both smile before Luke answers me.

"Well I figured Simon won't make much of a partner to help me murder Jace if he ever hurts you, plus he's terrible at lying so the cops would probably find the body right away, so I decided to discuss strategies with Jon here." I put my face in my hands, why do I even try anymore.

"Yeah, plus I already have a gun of my own, a shovel and a great alibi." I look up at Jonathon through my fingers.

"Oh god. Jonathon just... I'm going to my room." I stand up and yell back to them as I walk upstairs, "And I'm warning Jace!"

After a little while I text Simon and he comes into my room to help me with homework. "Hey I'm gonna ask Izzy if she wants to sleep over tonight. I know it's a school night but she lives next door so I don't see why it should matter." Simon nods to me and I text my mom asking if Izzy can come over. She says yes and then I tell Isabelle to get over here.

The doorbell rings and my best girl friend pops in through the door. "Hello." Isabelle doesn't wait for anyone to answer the door because this is practically her second home now.

"Hey Iz. Come on let's do something productive so my mom lets us do this in the future." We both go up to my room and start with our homework. Since Simon was helping me earlier I'm basically done but Isabelle hasn't even started yet. "I'm gonna put in a pizza. Work on problems 6-8 and you can copy 1-5 off of my paper."

"K." Is all Isabelle says and I leave the room. I take out a cheese pizza and stick it in the oven. I decide to wait in my room with Izzy for the pizza. When I get back to my room I see Isabelle and Simon making out. I put my hand up to shield them from my sight.

"Well that's a nice thing to walk in on." They stop kissing and separate a little.

"Sorry Clary, I was just taking a short... break." I roll my eyes at them and sit down.

After 20 minutes I go and get the pizza out. The three of us eat it in my room while finishing our homework. At about 10 Simon goes back to his room and Izzy and I go to sleep. It's great having a female friend that lives so close, that way we can have nights like these.

In the morning Jonathon is the one that cooks breakfast for us. After we eat I hear the bus pull up outside. "Guys, we've got to go." I give Jon a hug. "Thanks." We run outside and get onto the bus. Jace gives me a kiss on the cheek once I sit down next to him.

"So are Luke and Jon actually planning to kill me?" Alec turns around to face us.

"Wait what? Why would they be doing that? Jace hasn't done anything wrong, right?" Alec asks me.

"Right, but it's apparently just in case. Jon says he has a gun, a shovel and an alibi. So look out." The three of us laugh and I glance over at Simon and Izzy. They're sitting together talking about something. They make a really cute couple.

* * *

Once school is over and I'm home I start getting ready for the New York art contest. It's sort of a fancy event so I have to wear a dress. When Jace comes to pick me up he's wearing a suit. And he looks hot. Like not handsome or anything, but hot. Like really hot. It's at times like these when I wonder how a guy like THAT likes a girl like ME. But somehow Jace is looking at me like I'm the most amazing person in the world.

"Wow, Clary. You look absolutely gorgeous." I blush at his words and we go outside. We take a cab to the Institute where the contest is at. Once we get there I start getting really nervous. There are some incredibly amazing pictures here. I don't see how I could possibly compare to any of these.

Jace senses that I'm nervous and puts his arm around me, holding me tight. "You're gonna do fine ok. I'm sure your drawing is amazing. What did you draw to get in this anyway?" I look down at my shoes and then back up at Jace before speaking.

"You." Jace smiles and kisses me. "Do you want to see it?" Jace nods and we start looking around for it. After several minutes of searching I finally find it. Jace looks at the drawing and then back at me.

"You really drew this?" I nod. "Clary this is amazing, when did you draw this." I look down again, not wanting to confess that I drew Jace for the art project. But I do anyway.

"When Mrs. Belcourt assigned the art project to draw anyone in the class. I was going to draw Izzy, actually I did at first, but once she pointed out that you were in my class... I just drew you once night." Jace is looking down at me, smiling. "The wings are from this dream I had of you." At this Jace's eyes widen.

"Would you care to elaborate?" I chuckle and look at the drawing as I speak.

"Umm, well one night I had a dream where you were this angel and then I woke up kind of startled because it was the first time I had ever had a dream about a guy. I had the image of your face stuck in my head after that, so I drew you." Jace kisses me again.

"That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Today everybody was just voting so I won't know what I get until Monday. There are two sections in the contest, sculptures and drawings. Since I'm entered in drawings I decide to vote for sculptures, Jace votes for me though, well actually it's himself he's voting for... a picture of himself.

It's not too late when we leave so we decide to walk home. The sun is setting so the sky and all the city lights look amazing. Jace and I are walking through the city, holding hands. Everything is just perfect.

And then it all goes to Hell.

We here the sound of screeching tires, police sirens and a gun. We stop walking because the sound is getting incredibly close. All of a sudden a car turns the corner with the police right behind them. A man is sticking out of the roof of the car shooting a gun at the cops. Jace says something to me that sounds like he's saying we need to get out of here but I can't here him over the sounds.

Just then I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder and my vision blurs. I feel myself start to fall and then I feel Jace catch me. The last thing I hear is the sound of fading sirens and Jace screaming my name.

 **Hehehe, don't you guys just love me. I'm just full of surprises and It's just one thing after the next :P. I'll try to update soon because I know that everyone gets mad when I leave on cliffhangers but this was just too perfect to not end it here.**


	10. A Shot

**I'm still on vacation right now so that's why I've writing so much, but tomorrow I go back to school so I just want to write this one today.**

CLARY'S POV

When I wake up my first thought is how much my arm hurts. My second is that there are three other people in the room. They're talking about something and I sort of want to know what so I keep on pretending I'm asleep. I also realize one other thing though, this is not my bed.

The first voice I here is a familiar one. "It's not your fault. You tried to get her out of there. Jace calm down, you didn't know that was going to happen, you couldn't have." Isabelle is talking to apparently Jace.

"Yes it is my fault Izzy. I should have blocked her or something. I wish I hadn't suggested we walk home." Jace sounds tired.

"Wait guys," This time Simon speaks. "I just saw Clary move. I think she's awake." Damn it. I open up my eyes and all three of them rush over to me.

"Thanks for ruining my plan of listening in on you guys Simon." Jace sits down on the bed I'm in. As I look around I realize I'm in the hospital.

"Clary I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. This is all my fault." Isabelle puts a hand on his shoulder as he takes my hand in his.

"Jace it's not your fault. It's the fault of whoever shot Clary." I look at the three of them and they all have sad expressions.

"Come on Isabelle, we should tell everybody Clary woke up." Simon and Izzy leave, leaving me with Jace.

"Clary if anything were to happen to you I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself." The look on his face breaks my heart. I want so much to reach out and touch him but I can't move my left arm and Jace is already holding my right hand. I try to sit up but it hurts too much. "No, don't try to move. I don't want you getting hurt further." I listen to Jace and stay still.

After a couple more minutes my mom, Luke and Jonathon come in. Jace stands up looking extremely guilty. My mom puts her hand on his shoulder. "Jace it's not your fault. It's ok." I can tell that Jace doesn't believe her but he nods anyway.

When Jonathon passes by him he puts his hand on Jace's shoulder too. "You're a dead man." Jace looks like he's about to say something but decides against it and leaves. "Clary are you alright?" Jon asks me, he really has been a good brother to me and it doesn't even feel like we were separated for almost 16 years.

"It's not Jace's fault Jon." He sits down beside me and says nothing. I turn to my mother. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day." I can't believe this. Jace must be feeling horrible and I can't imagine how scared everybody must have felt. "Clary the nurse and doctor are going to come in soon so we need to go. I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

Mom kisses me on the forehead and Luke and Jon pat me on my right shoulder. Then they all leave and I'm alone. All I want is to see Jace or Isabelle or Simon. Just one of my friends. The pain in my arm starts getting worse and I squeeze my eyes shut for a second. The door opens and a doctor and nurse walk in. "Hello Clarissa, I'm Dr. Zachariah and this is my assistant Cleophas. I will be your doctor in the time you stay here. Please, tell me how much your shoulder hurts on a scale from 1 to 10."

"8." I say bluntly and close my eyes from the pain. He writes a few things down on a clipboard. I'm curious to ask what but I don't. Cleophas comes over to me with a needle and I start freaking out. I _hate_ needles. They scare more than anything else.

Dr. Zachariah, seeing me fidget, tries to have me focus on other things. "I saw that your family is outside. And many of your friends, tell me about them."

"Well, there's my mom, her name is Jocelyn. My step-dad is Luke and my brother is named Jonathon." I feel the tip of the needle on my skin and wince. Dr. Z tells me to continue. "The one with glasses is Simon, he's my best friend, we're like siblings." I inhale and continue. "Isabelle and Alec are brother and sister."

"Very good, you've gotten past the first two shots." I didn't realize there had been two. "Now there's just one more. Tell me about the blonde boy. You two seem to be close."

"That's Jace." I pause remembering his sad face from earlier. "He's the adopted brother of Isabelle and Alec..." I notice that it's over and I have a sigh of relief, I don't want to think about how sad Jace is feeling or else I'll feel depressed too.

"You did very good Clary, I'm going to talk to your parents but your friends can come in." Dr. Z and Cleophas leave. Jace and the others come in.

Jace still looks incredibly sorry like this was all his fault. "Jace stop giving me that look. For the last time it wasn't your fault." Jace looks down, usually he's so tough, what happened?

"Simon, Jace can I talk to Clary alone real fast?" Isabelle says it more as a statement rather than a question but they both nod and leave. "Jace has been sulking around ever since this happened. He thinks it's his fault but he's the reason you're alive." I raise my eyebrows at Isabelle and she continues. "Jace picked you up and ran 2 and a half miles to the hospital. I can't even run one mile carrying nothing. Anyway, the doctors said that if you had lost anymore blood you would have died."

I sigh, I really hate seeing Jace like this. I wish he would realize that this isn't his fault. "I don't know what to say Izzy. I feel so bad when I see him looking like this but I just wish he would stop." I rest my head back on the pillow. "I'm tired, can you tell everyone I'm going back to sleep?"

"Of course." Isabelle says. She leaves, closing the door behind her. My eyes start getting really heavy and before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

A week passes by and I'm still in the hospital. Tomorrow I'm supposed to get out so I'm really excited. Simon has been making sure that I'm caught up in my school work. Luke and Jonathon visit every day but my mom just sleeps in the hospital with me. The Lightwoods visit a couple times a week and Jace comes whenever he can which is almost every day.

Luke informed me that the guy that shot me (and all the other people in the car) have been arrested. It gives me a good feeling to know that. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

When I'm finally aloud to leave my room, I jump on the chance. My mom drives me home and there's a 'Welcome Back' party for me when I get home. Well more like a get together. It's just my family and the Lightwoods (including Jace and Magnus). The entire time everybody is just asking how I'm feeling and if I need anything and what it's like to wear a cast. I'm just gonna say, it gets pretty annoying after a little while.

When everybody is talking I decide to slip away to my room. I sit down on my bed and lay there for about 10 minutes. Jace comes into my room I sit up. "Hey, everybody's wondering where you went." I sigh and Jace comes over to sit next me. "What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

I smile at him. "I'm just tired, I really don't want to get up." Once I say that he grins at me. "What?"

Jace picks me up, bridal style, being mindful of my arm. "Then you don't have to get up."

"Omg Jace put me down!" I scream at him and he just laughs. He caries me out of my room and I give up and place my head on his shoulder.

He walks downstairs with me in his arms and sits down on the couch. He tries to set me down next to him but I hold on with my one good arm. "Can I just stay here?" I mumble softly. He adjusts me on his laps and then hugs me tight.

"Sure." I lay my head down on his shoulder and I can hear Jace having various conversations with various people, all the while I sit in his lap. After a little while I start to doze off but I somehow manage to stay awake. I hear my parents saying goodbye to Maryse, Robert, Alec, Magnus and Isabelle. "I'll put her to bed Luke." I hear Jace say.

After a moment I feel Jace stand up and start going upstairs. He pushes my door open with his foot and walks over to my bed. Jace lightly sets me down on my bed and pull the covers over me. I open my eyes a little and see him heading towards the door. "Jace." He turns around and walks back over to me. "Please don't leave me." I say quietly and he kisses me on the lips.

"I would never." He whispers back. Jace gets up and shuts the door then comes back to my bed and sits beside it.

After a few minutes I speak. "It's not your fault I got shot." He looks up at me abruptly then sighs.

"I know. It's just... Clary what I said before, at the hospital, is true. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. You're my life, Clary. You truly are the light of my life." I scoot over in my bed up against the wall and pat it telling him to lay down next to me. Jace gets in the bed and I move so I'm snuggled in his chest, in between his arms.

As we lay there, spooning, I decide to tell him what I wanted to the other week. "Jace, I think I love you." He hugs me tighter, still being careful of my arm. After several minutes, right before I fall asleep I hear him whisper and it makes me smile.

"I love you too."


	11. A Triple Date

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviews and everyone who reads this story in general. Especially one of my friends who's always anxious to read a new chapter. You know who you are and yes, I'm writing about you here. Ok, well enjoy the story.  
**

JACE'S POV

The next morning I wake up in Clary's room. I look down at her and remember what she told me last night and what I told her.

And I meant it. I love Clary with all my heart. I just took her saying it for me to finally realize.

Even though I'm awake, I don't get up, I don't want to, not yet. I hug Clary a little tighter and I feel her let out a small sigh. Well, now I know she's awake.

"Good morning." I kiss her on the top of her head and she puts her hand on my face.

"Shh. It's too early for words." I smile at her childishness but stay quiet. As long as I'm with Clary I'm happy, we don't have to be doing anything. Just as long as I'm with her.

After another hour of just laying like that, I realize her parents will probably be pissed if they see that I never went home. Jon too, ever since the shooting incident, I get the feeling that Jon doesn't like me that much anymore. I slip my arm out from under Clary and slowly get out of her bed. I check the time, it's already 9, everybody's probably awake by now. Just as I think this, there's a knock at Clary's door.

I go into her closet to hide. That turns out to be a big mistake considering I'm a fairly big guy and her closet really isn't that large. I see through the crack in the door that Jonathon comes into Clary's room.

Clary sits up and turns to him. "Where's Jace?" Is the first thing that Clary says to him.

Jonathon looks at her curiously. "He left last night Clary. You fell asleep and he put you to bed and then went home."

There's a long pause, probably Clary realizing why I'm not there anymore. "Oh, right, I remember now... So what's up?"

"Well I was thinking that we could spend the day together. Bond like actual siblings." I can't see Clary's face but I'm guessing she's smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun Jon." I hear Clary's door open.

"Oh and tell Jace that I'm not really going to kill him will you?" Clary laughs and then I hear the door close.

"Jace? Are you still here?" I burst out of the closet and fall on the ground. Clary squeals and then helps me up. "So somehow you need to leave without anyone seeing you here." Clary bites her lip. "I mean I know that nothing actually happened last night... physically," Clary adds the last part after she thinks for a second. "But still I don't want anyone to know you stayed, I mean they would freak and-"

"And even though Jon just told you he won't kill me, that could change." I finish her thought and she smiles at me.

I hug Clary and kiss her. She leans into the kiss like it's the last one she'll ever have. Clary breaks away and looks up at me. "I love you." I tell her and she looks down at her feet with a shy smile.

"I love you too Jace."

* * *

We figure out that it will be easiest if I just climb out of the window, yes easiest. I play football though so I'm used to hitting the ground hard, although usually it's followed by a few hundred lbs of people dog-piling on me after.

I sit on the window sill with Clary watching me with worry. "Wait." Clary says. She rushes over to me and gives me a long, warm, intense kiss. "Now you can go." I jump out of her window and do a tuck and roll once I hit the ground. The landing doesn't go as planned and I land on knee sending a shock throughout my entire body. Nothing is injured but I will admit, it hurts.

I stand up and wave to Clary. I quickly run over to my yard before someone sees me. Once I'm back to my house I'm sure that I'm in the clear. I go in through the backdoor just to see Isabelle standing there with her arms crossed. "Alec he came in through the back!" Izzy calls out over her shoulder. Alec walks over to where we're standing. In the same pose as Isabelle, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Care to explain where you were all night Jace?" Alec questions me.

I sit down at the table and start to tell them what happened, "Well..."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

After Jace left I started getting ready to hang out with my brother. It still feel kind of weird to call him that but I'm getting used to it. I walk downstairs and see Jon waiting for me.

"Who's your arm doing?" Jon asks me ask we start for the door.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore so I'd say a lot better." We get into his car.

"Well," Jon starts the engine. "That's good."

We go to Manhattan and spend most of the day at Central Park. We basically just talk for the entire day. I get to know Jon a lot better, like how his favorite color is orange and he had a cat names Sissy when he was 6. And Jon gets to know me a lot better too, like how I met Simon and how I hate horses.

At around 1 we get some lunch. That's when I learn Jonathon doesn't like chicken and Jonathon learns that I don't like tomatoes.

Then as we're walking around the city, going back to the car to head home I get a phone call from Isabelle. "One second, sorry Jon." I answer the call and Isabelle says nothing at first.

"So Clary, Jace told me what happened last night."  
"And?"  
"AND?! This is the biggest deal ever! We need to have a conversation like right now. I mean two huge milestones in one night!"  
"Isabelle I can't talk right now and please be a little quieter." I whisper so that Jon doesn't hear. "Jon's right there and he can't know."  
"I don't care we _need_ to talk _now_."  
"Isabe-"  
"Clary I'm going to call Jonathon and tell him what happened if we don't talk about this."  
I feel as though she's bluffing. "Whatever Izzy I need to go."

I hang up and turn back to Jon. Just as I'm about to apologize he gets s call. "That's weird it's from Isabelle." Oh no. Jon answers it and I grab his phone.

"Ok Isabelle fine. We can talk once I get home, we were heading back anyway."  
"Good."  
"You're such an idiot."  
"But I'm _your_ idiot and you _looovvee me."_ I laugh at Izzy. "Bye."

Jonathon gives me a strange look when I give him his phone back. "Care to tell me what just happened there?"

"I have strange friends. Let's just leave it at that." We continue walking through the city to get to Jon's car. We drive all the way back home just listening to music. Once we get home and I go inside I see Isabelle already there, hanging out with Simon.

"Oh no, did you already tell Simon?" Jonathon is still in the room and gives me a strange look, so does Simon.

"Umm, no I didn't tell him anything but now you're going to have to." Isabelle says calmly.

"Yeah and I would like to know what's going on too." Jonathon says and I sigh. Oh no.

I rub my temples. Good job Clary, now you're going to have to tell Jonathon what you were so desperately trying to keep a secret. "Well you see what happened was last night Jace... sort of... never... went... home."

"What?!" Simon and Jon say at the same time, Simon more surprised and Jon more... well like how a brother or dad would react to something like that.

"Oh and it gets better." Isabelle says to them. I glare her before continuing.

"Well, I sort of told him that I love him and... he said it back." I say that sentence with a smile on face, not looking at anyone, just lost in the memory of last night.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that Jace spent the night? Here? In the same room and bed as you?" Jonathon asks me with a scowl on his face.

"Jon don't act like that. I mean nothing happened so can you please act like a friend and not a brother." Jon mumbles something and then I realize something. "No one tell Luke or mom. Please. They'd kill him." Jonathon agrees not to and Simon and Izzy say they never planned to in the first place. "Thank you."

* * *

Isabelle and I hang out in my room after that and I just can't stop thinking about Jace. "So I guess this definitely means you guys are officially official now?" Isabelle says to me and we both laugh a little.

"Yeah." Then I realize that I don't think Simon and Isabelle are official. "Hey Izzy, has Simon asked you to be official yet?"

"No, not yet." Izzy stares at her feet and I just shrug.

"Well that's weird." I say to my friend. "SIMON!" Isabelle jolts up in a shock.

"No, no, no. What are you doing?!"

"Making this thing official." Simon comes into my room and before he or Isabelle say anything I ask, "Why aren't you two official yet?" Simon looks like he stops breathing and so does Isabelle.

"I-I don't know. Do you want to be official Izzy?" Izzy mumbles from behind her hand and we can't understand it. Isabelle sighs and removes her hands from her face.

"Well of course I do, but I don't want you to feel pressured by this nut-case to have to ask me." Simon sits down in front of Isabelle and picks up both her hands.

"I don't feel pressured, Isabelle and I want to be official with you. I just didn't know if you wanted to be." Isabelle kisses Simon on the cheek. "So I guess we're official now?" Izzy nods her head and hugs Simon.

"Awe, well as much as I loved making this happen, Simon leave." He sticks his tongue at me but gets up and goes back to his room. "Ok so I was thinking that we should go on a double date." Isabelle smiles at me and the gasps really loudly.

"Or! Or, or, or! We could go on a triple date! Alec and Magnus, you and Jace and Simon and me. We can go to the movies just like we did before everybody started dating each other!"

"Oh my God! Isabelle you're a genius!"

"Didn't you call me and idiot earlier today?' I roll my eyes and we both start laughing.

Tonight Isabelle sleeps over and we do what we do every time that we sleep over. Gossip and watch movies. In the morning Isabelle, Simon and I go to off to school. Classes are boring as usual and I manage to at least part some attention in my classes. I'm basically dead by the time we get to lunch.

I sit down next to Simon. Isabelle is talking to Magnus right now about the triple date on Saturday and Alec and Jace haven't gotten here yet so it's just two of us.

"I'm super happy for you and Isabelle. You guys are perfect together."

"Thanks Clare but you and Jace are probably the number one couple, in America." We both laugh and then Isabelle comes back over to our table.

The three of us start talking until someone puts their hands over my eyes and kisses me, "Guess who?"

"If it's not my boyfriend I'm going to punch you." Jace sits down and puts his arm around me.

"If somebody other than me or anybody in your family kisses you, I would hope you'd do more than just punch them." Jace says to me.

"So boys, now that you're all here we were thinking that we could all go out to the movies, Magnus too, on Saturday. Just like what we did before everybody started dating and stuff." Isabelle says to the three boys at the table.

"Yeah sure, why not. But no chick flicks or anything ok." Jace replies to us.

"Oh god, please no chick flicks." Alec agrees.

Lunch ends and the rest of the day goes by slowly.

* * *

It's finally Saturday and I can't wait to go to the movies. I love hanging out with my friends and doing stuff like this is so much fun. Even if the last time we did it I didn't know that Jace liked me like how he does and Isabelle forced us to sit next to each other and it was a horror movie and yeah, I got scared.

This time we're going to see a movie called Deadpool **-I do not own deadpool, marvel does, blah blah blah. And for the sake of my fanfiction I'm going to pretend like the movie is still in theaters** \- It's a action, comedy that the boys recommended and it's not like I have no idea what Deadpool is, but I pretended not to know what it was just because.

Jace drives Simon, Isabelle, Alec and me. Magnus, like last time, is going to meet us there. We drive to the movie theaters and go in to meet up with Magnus. We end up sitting in the same pattern as last time, the only difference is now I don't feel uncomfortable sitting next to Jace. We watch the movie and it ends up being really good.

After the movie we all go out to get something to we eat. We sit at a big booth and have a lot of fun just hanging out together. It's nice to get away from the drama of everyday life and just be with my friends.

We all head back to my house after and just hang out there for a little while. Magnus and Alec both leave (to separate houses you dirty minded audience) at around 9pm. Jace and Isabelle stay for longer though.

"Hey so I already asked Magnus to help me with this but at the end of the year I'm going to throw an end-of-the-school-year party and I was wondering if you guys could help me with setting up and cleaning up?" Isabelle asks the rest of us.

"Isabelle school doesn't end for two more months." Jace points out.

"So? I need to start inviting people now before they make other plans. Now are you in or not?" Simon nods and so do I.

"Alright, if Clary's going to do it I guess I will to."

 **I guess I'll just end here for now. Throughout the chapter I realized that I had no more drama to bring up and without drama then really what's the point. Jk, jk. Everybody can live without drama in their life. Anyway I got the perfect idea halfway through and now the party is a necessity. ;P**


	12. A Science Lab

**Hey guys. So I really didn't like the last chapter that much, I thought it was pretty bad and short, I mean no one said anything bad but I just don't really like it that much so I understand if you guys didn't like it either. I'm not taking it down or anything but I just wanted to say, well here's the story then.  
**

CLARY'S POV

The next couple of weeks go by slowly. It's actually April now and that means Simon and I have lived here in Brooklyn for about 4 months. A lot has happened in those four months, both good and bad. But I'm happy for everything that has happened. Well maybe not getting shot in the arm, just the events after that.

I go to science class thinking that maybe I can actually get through today without falling asleep, I've done a good job so far. Mr. Pangborn starts passing out rubrics for a partner lab we're doing that will last for most of the rest of the school year. I look over at Isabelle thinking that we're definitely going to be partners for this. I've only met a couple of other people in this class and I'm not exactly friends with them.

"Now class this really shouldn't come as a surprise to you when I say that you will not be choosing your partner." Mr. Pangborn says to the class. I roll my eyes, somehow I was expecting that. I mean in every movie, book or show when the main character's life starts going well, something bad always has to happen. "Now I have everybody's names posted on the board. Once the bells rings you can read the list on your way out. Oh and just so you guys aren't surprised, there are no same sex pairings." The bell rings and everyone goes up to the board. I linger in the back, waiting for everybody else to disperse. Isabelle comes up to me.

"I bet you 10 bucks that I got someone like Jason or Gregg." Izzy says to me as she walks next to me. Jason and Gregg are both on the football team and are total jerks. Jace is friends with everybody on the football team so I've met them all. "Or even worse, Sebastian." Sebastian is actually the only guy on the team that Jace isn't friends with. We both start laughing.

"Oh come on, Mr. Pangborn isn't that mean. He wouldn't do that to you." I reassure her.

"Well let's not jinx it." We finally reach the board and Sebastian himself walks up to me. "Speak of the devil. Literally." Isabelle says under her breath.

"Well looks like I'll be seeing _you_ later, partner." Sebastian says to me with a wink before walking away.

My eyes widen. He can't seriously be my partner, right? "Oh god please tell me he's joking Isabelle."

"I wish I could." Izzy looks sad for me as she assures me that he wasn't lying. "But look at the bright side." I look at Izzy with a grim expression. "I got Elias as a partner." Of course, Isabelle gets the smartest guy in the school and I get the guy that even Jace hates.

I stalk out of the room and go to my next class. There goes my day. I can't believe I actually had hope that I could get someone relatively nice. Now I'm stuck with Sebastian, for a month. Just kill me now.

Today I'm actually the last one to the cafeteria, weird, usually I'm one of the first. I sit down with my friends and boyfriend and we have just a normal lunch, except for the fact that all I can think about is how much I hate Sebastian and that I have to work with him for over an hour tomorrow. And the next day and the next. I don't even understand how we're doing a lab that's going to last a month.

After lunch and history are over, I go to art class. I sit down in my seat and the bell rings. Mrs. Belcourt says that today she wants us to design our dream room. It can be any room you want, you just have to design it however.

I decide to do my room, I'm guessing most people are too. Once I start planning what my dream room would look like Mrs. Belcourt calls me up to her desk. "Clary I've been meaning to congratulate you. I'm sorry that I've been forgetting but that's just what happens as you get older." Mrs. Belcourt smiles at me.

"What are you congratulating me for?" I ask her, confused.

"For getting third place in the New York art contest. Oh," Mrs. Belcourt reaches for a key in her desk and then opens up another one. She pulls out a ribbon and some money. "and since you weren't registered as yourself but just as a student in my class, the prize was sent here. You got a bronze medal and $100. I'm sorry you didn't win first but-"

"No," I cut her off. "This is better than I expected. Thank you. And don't worry that you forgot about it, I did too." I smile at her and go back to my seat.

"What was that all about?" Isabelle asks me.

"Oh Mrs. Belcourt just wanted to congratulate me and give me my prizes for getting third in the New York art contest."

"Really, you only got third? That drawing was incredible." Isabelle retorts.

"Yeah well you should've seen some of these other drawings. I'm surprised I even did this well." Isabelle shrugs and Simon hugs me.

"Well congrats Clare."

"Thanks Simon."

After art is over we only have one more period. Gym. Today we're playing kickball so I just stand as the catcher. The class can't go by quick enough and school is finally over. Simon and I walk home with Jace, Isabelle and Alec. We started doing that a lot once it got warmer.

"So Clary what are you going to do with your prize money?" Simon asks me.

"Prize money for what?" Jace says and him and Alec look at me.

"Well I got in third place in the art contest Mrs. Belcourt entered me in. I got $100." Jace hugs me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Good job Clary." Alec says to me.

"Thanks and I'm not sure Simon." He shrugs and we keep walking.

* * *

The rest of the week is terrible but I get past it and onto the next one. I have to work with Sebastien every single day. Today is Tuesday and I found out why we're doing a lab that lasts an entire month, it's a different lab every week.

This week we worked with chemicals. Chemical mixtures and reactions, stuff like that. Sebastian makes me do most of the work and some of it's actually pretty hard. I get past it though.

"Sebastian, would you mind helping me for once?" He sighs and comes over to me.

"Fine, what are we doing?"

"Well you would've known if you had been paying any attention." I snap at him and Isabelle is sitting at the table next to me, she leans over and gives me a high five before returning to her own project.

"Wow, I didn't know anything even relatively rude could come out of your mouth." I roll my eyes at his stupid response. "Alright so seriously what are we doing?" I'm taken back by how serious he becomes, his voice clear of sarcasm.

I show Sebastian what we're supposed to be doing and figuring out and he helps me until class ends. And for the rest of the week. I find it strange because he actually starts to be nice to me. He's not a nice guy and he never does his work. Maybe no one's ever tried to tell him to, because that's exactly what I did and it worked.

The next week we start a lab where we study biology and we have to dissect animals. I don't necessarily mind having to cut open something, but Seb does it anyway. It's nice that he's actually been helping out and is nice to me. I've also discovered something about him, he's really funny.

The week after that the lab we work on is with minerals. Everything is going fine at fist until we start looking at and studying some gems. We're looking at a green jade stone right now.

"Wow, these are so pretty. Green's actually my favorite color." I observe while inspecting the small stone.

"Your eyes are prettier though." Sebastian says absentmindedly and I freeze. I can't believe he actually just said that. Sebastian knows I'm going out with Jace right?

But he just flirted with me and now that I think about it, he's been doing that all week. Yesterday he made a comment about my hair and a red Beryl stone. And on Monday he compared me to a Rhodolite. I can't believe I didn't realize it before, I can't believe he actually said something like that though.

I don't respond to him and anxiously wait for the bell to ring. Once it does I bolt to the cafeteria. What am I going to tell Jace? I know that I probably should and I want to, but I don't know what to say to him.

I start pacing back and forth at the table that we usually sit at. Isabelle and Simon come in and see me pacing nervously. They both look at me with worry. "Clary what's wro-" I cut Simon off by putting up my index finger to him. Jace and Alec just walked in and I still don't know what to tell Jace.

Once they reach us I hug Jace quickly and give him a long kiss on the lips. He gives me a funny smile like he can tell somethings off. "Jeez Clary did you miss me or something?" I just nod my head, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist. He laughs a little and we sit down. "I missed you too." He kisses me on the forehead and starts talking to Alec.

Isabelle and Simon are still giving me weird looks. _I'll tell you later._ I mouth to both of them. I'll tell Jace later too, just not now.

That night, Isabelle comes over to do homework. We don't have a lot so we're able to finish quickly. Simon and Isabelle sit in my room staring at me. Waiting for an explanation for earlier.

"So?" Isabelle asks me after several minutes of nothing.

"Fine, well you guys know how I'm, partners with Sebastian for the science labs." Isabelle nods.

"Well I do now." Simon says bluntly with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway," I continue. "Well at first Sebastian wasn't helping me at all. So I decided to say something about it and he started helping me... and being really nice. It was weird but I was fine with it, it was nice that he was actually acting like a person to me and not a total jerk. Well today, and yesterday and Monday, I realized that Sebastian flirted with me. It totally freaked me out."

"So why didn't you just tell Jace?" Isabelle questions.

"Yeah I know I should have. But it's not like he actually did anything and I don't want Jace to cause a fight over it. Especially if Sebastian says he was just being nice, but I mean he was giving me the look he gives every girl that he tries to sleep with. So..."

Isabelle and Simon both nod in understanding. "Well then I hope that doesn't put a damper on my party. I mean I did invite him, but that's just because I invited literally every Sophomore, and a few Juniors and Seniors. No Freshmen though." Isabelle says with a look that says she doesn't like the freshmen. Great, Sebastian's going. Whatever, I probably won't even see him there. I just need to look at the bright side of things, I only have one more week (and tomorrow since it's Thursday) of working with Sebastian.

* * *

It's finally Thursday of the next week. This week in science we don't have a lab. Just a four page report on everything we studied over the last few weeks. I still haven't talked to Jace about what happened. Sebastian has flirted with me a few times this week though. I just ignore him when he does it.

The bell rings and Sebastian and I still need to complete our paper.

"Clary why don't we work on this tonight. I can come over to your house or something."

 _NO!_ "Sure."

"Ok, I'll text you after school and you can text me your address." I think about the fact that he doesn't have my phone number.

"You don't have my number though." I immediately regret saying that, if he doesn't have my number then he can't text me and we won't have to hang out. Damn it, good job Clary, you just played yourself.

"Don't worry," Sebastian says with a grin. "I have my ways." He winks and then leaves.

Ugh, this has been a terrible day so far. The rest of the day is normal though, lunch then history, art then gym. Nothing new, nothing different.

Once I get home I send a text to a group chat with Simon and Isabelle in it.

 _Clary,  
Guys I have a problem._

 _Simon,  
Clary you do realize I'm in the next room right?_

 _Izzy,  
What is it Clary?_

 _Clary,  
Sebastian is going to come over today._

"What?!" I hear Simon yell from his room. He comes into my room and I just pat the bed next to me and go on texting Izzy.

 _Izzy,  
Wait seriously? Why?_

 _Clary,  
We have to finish the science report._

 _Izzy,  
Well I wanna come over then.  
And before you ask why, I want to see everything that happens. Not just hear about it._

 _Clary,  
Ok fine  
Come on over_

 _Izzy,  
Oh I'm already here._

I laugh as I hear the front door open and Isabelle running upstairs.

"Ok, so what's happening?" Izzy asks as she sits down next to Simon.

"Well Sebastian said he was going to text me and I can just send him my address. I don't want him to come over though. Ugh"

"Plus if Jace sees him come over he's going to have some questions." Isabelle and I glare at Simon.

"Yes thank you for pointing that out Captain Obvious." As Isabelle says this I get a text from Sebastian

 _Seb,  
Yo, guess who?_

 _Clary,  
Hey Sebastian, ok so here's my address -_-_-_-_-_-, you can come over whenever.  
_

 _Seb,  
Cool. See you in a bit._

"Ugh he's going to come over now. Please someone just kill me now."

"I would love to Clare-bear," Simon says with sarcasm. "But unfortunately, if I do your incredibly strong boyfriend will strangle me and I don't want to die just yet." I give Simon an annoyed smile and we all laugh.

We go downstairs to get Isabelle and Simon some food so they can listen in on everything that happens and not get hungry. Isabelle gets the idea that they just sit down on the top of the stairs and Sebastian and I will work in the kitchen. I'm really not looking forward to this.

After about 20 minutes the doorbell rings. I answer it and Sebastian comes in. We sit down at the kitchen table and Seb gets out the papers we have already written. We've already done three pages, each page is about a different week. Week one was about astronomy, week two was chemicals, week three was biology and week four was minerals and stones. Minerals and stones is all we have left to write about. Great, my favorite...

We've already started on this page but we still need to finish. "Ok so we could definitely put in something about Moh's hardness scale and use a couple of examples." I suggest to Sebastian. I feel really awkward with him at my house.

Sebastian and I talk for a while and Sebastian turns all my ideas into sentences and paragraphs until we finally finish. It only took us an hour and Sebastian didn't flirt with me the entire time

"Well thanks for letting me come over Clary so we could finish it." Sebastian gets up and we both start walking to the door.

"Yeah, it was no problem, I'm happy we could finish."

We both reach for the door knob and accidentally bump hands. Right as I'm about to say sorry Sebastian kisses me. I hardly have time to react and I quickly back away. We both look down, not saying anything. After several beats I speak up. "Umm, I think it's probably time you go." Sebastian nods and leaves.

Oh. My. SHIT!

 **See now I told you guys I thought of some other drama to bring in. Y'all probably saw that coming from a mile away but oh well. Let me know what you think!**


	13. A Truth

**I don't really have anything to say but I feel like there always needs to be words up here.**

CLARY'S POV

 _We both reach for the door knob and accidentally bump hands. Right as I'm about to say sorry Sebastian kisses me. I hardly have time to react and I quickly back away. We both look down, not saying anything. After several beats I speak up. "Umm, I think it's probably time you go." Sebastian nods and leaves._

 _Oh. My. SHIT!_

After Sebastian leaves I just stand there. For a few minutes I just think. What am I going to tell Jace? Better yet, HOW am I going to tell Jace?

After a thinking I remember that Simon and Isabelle are sitting on the stairs and just saw everything that happened. I turn around and after taking a few steps I realize they're not there. Wtf, where are they?

I go upstairs and check my room. Not there. I walk over to Simon's room and open the door. Of course, there they are, sitting on Simon's bed, making out. I clear my throat to get their attention and they break apart, both looking slightly startled and incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry Clary, we were watching you guys but after a while nothing was happening. So one thing led to another and we ended up in here." Isabelle says looking apologetic.

"Oh don't worry about it." They both look slightly relieved when I say that. "I mean, yeah, I guess nothing really did happen. We worked on our project and he didn't flirt with me once. Then I walked Sebastian to the door, he kissed me and left. So no biggie." I say, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Great, I mean we- WAIT WHAT?!" Simon screams at me.

"Sebastian _KISSED_ you?!" Isabelle joins in on the screaming.

"Yeah, he did and now I don't know how on earth I'm supposed to tell Jace!"

"Ok, ok. So we have a big problem here." Isabelle starts, Simon nods and I roll my eyes. "Whatever you do, just tell him as soon as possible. It'll be worse if you wait."

"I know, I know." I sit in between the two of them. "I don't want Jace to think anything is happening between us or that him kissing me meant something."

Simon speaks up. "Yeah and if you wait, that's exactly what he's going to think. Maybe you should tell him now. Text Jace."

"But don't tell him over text!" Isabelle quickly adds. "Just invite him over. And do _not_ say anything like 'We need to talk'."

"Ok. I get it. I'll text Jace." I pull out my phone and Simon and Isabelle stand up. "Where are you guys going?"

"Well I'm not sticking around for this conversation." Isabelle says as she walks to door, Simon behind her.

"Neither am I." Simon adds. They both leave and I get up and go to my room.

I text Jace once I reach my room. Now nobody's home, this is going to be a fun conversation...

 _Clary  
Hey, do you want to come over?_

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Jace responds.

 _Jace,  
Yeah sure, I'll be over in like an hour._

 _Clary,  
Do you think you could come over now? As in right now._

 _Jace,  
Umm, I have to check with coach Hodge. But Sebastian just got to practice so he's kind of mad._

Yeah, I know...

 _Clary,  
That's ok. Text me when you're on your way over._

 _Jace,  
Alright.  
Love you, bye._

 _Clary,  
Love you too._

Great, now what am I going to do for an hour. I walk over to the bookshelf in my room and start going through the books. I've read them all like 3 times each so I don't know what I'm going to read now.

* * *

After about an hour, Jace texts me that he's coming over. I go down stairs and start pacing the room. This is going to be so difficult to do. What if Jace gets mad and breaks something... I start moving some of my mom's favorite decorations. Then it hits me, what if he breaks up with me? No he wouldn't do that, I mean it wasn't my fault so he as no reason to. Right?

After a little while the doorbell rings. I open the door and invite my boyfriend inside. He gives me a hug and when he tries to break away I hang on for a few seconds longer. We sit down on the couch and I start fidgeting with my hands. Jace gives me a strange look.

"Clary, what's wrong? You look like you're going to pass out or something." Ugh, oh god. I take in a deep breath.

"Jace we need to talk." I say, ignoring Isabelle's instructions. Jace's face gets incredibly serious. I stand up and he leans forward on the couch. "Oh god, I don't know how to say this." I say quietly.

"Are you breaking up with me? Cause if so, just say it." Jace looks worried and slightly curious. I laugh a little because of what he said.

"No, no of course not." I sit back down next to Jace. "Well, in my science class we were doing a month long project where we had to have a partner. We didn't get to choose who it was." I explain to Jace since he's a year ahead of me. "Well my partner was Sebastian." Jace starts looking more curious than worried. "Umm, and I noticed that he was flirting with me a couple weeks ago. I didn't say anything because I wasn't totally sure." I add that last part quickly and Jace creases his eyebrows. "Well... today, umm, he came over, that's why he was late to practice I guess... and, we were working, but, umm. Well when he got up to leave I walked him to the door. So then what happened, was that, well Sebastian, kinda, sorta kissed me."

Jace just sits there. Almost like he knew that was coming, which he probably did. I mean I stuttered so much you'd think I was confessing that I murdered his parents or something. For a few minutes nothing happens and I start to think that Jace is going to break up with me, I mean he's really not the passive aggressive type.

"And then what happened?" Jace asks me and it kind of startles me, he hadn't spoken in so long it just startled me.

"I asked him to leave." Jace nods and then stands up.

"That was all?" He asks me. I can't pinpoint what he's feeling right now. Angst? Anger? Sadness? What?!

"Yes, that was all that happened. I backed away and asked him to leave once it happened." I stand up and walk over to Jace. "Jace, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" He looks down at me. "You didn't do anything." I take in a deep breath feeling relieved. "I've got to go, but thank you for telling me right away." Jace hugs me and kisses me forehead. "Bye."

"Ok, bye." Jace leaves and I lay down on the couch. Great, he's definitely pissed.

* * *

At around 8:20 Jonathon comes home with my mom. Luke came home at around 7:40 and Simon isn't back from wherever he went. I'm sitting in the living room so when they walk in my mom gives me a hug goodnight and Jon starts going upstairs after saying goodnight to me too.

"Wait, Jon!" I call for him. He turns around and walks over to me. I'm sitting in a chair with a blanket wrapped around my body. Jonathon sits on the couch next to my chair. "So, what's up?"

He laughs a little. "I don't know, you tell me. You were the one to call me over here." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Ok fine. So today Sebastian came over to work on a project but then he kissed me." I tell him.

"But aren't you dating Jace?" Jon looks slightly confused.

"Yes I am. So now that's a problem. I mean I told Jace what happened."

"Well that's good." Jon cuts me off.

"Yeah, but it's just that he said it's fine cause I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, but I can tell that he's pissed." Jonathon sits patiently while I talk to him. "I can tell because he was acting like, well totally fine with it and Jace isn't someone who would be totally fine with something like that. He's also not someone who tends to be passive aggressive. If somethings on his mind, he says it. He got a week of detention because of that."

I sigh and Jonathon looks thoughtful. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you. No one's ever tried to kiss one of my girlfriends. I guess, just try to talk to him about it. Just don't ask someone to get the information for you. That's deceitful." I smile and nod to Jonathon. "And thanks for telling me about this. I'm really starting to feel like a big brother. Oh and don't stay up to late, you have school tomorrow." I smile and roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Well thank you for listening and don't worry, I won't. I plan on going to bed by 2." We both laugh and Jon gives me a hug then goes up to his room.

After a few minutes Simon comes home and immediately sits down on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Well hello to you too Simon." Simon rolls his eyes and gives me a _tell me everything_ look. I tell Simon about my conversation with Jace. At the end Simon looks like he's relieved.

"Well that's awesome that he took the news so well, so why do you look so sad?"

"Because it's not awesome!" I snap and Simon jerks backward. "Jace is obviously pissed but he's not saying anything to me."

"Oh." Simon looks down at the couch. "Well Izzy is asking him what happened so you can just as-"

I cut Simon off. "No. I need to talk to Jace, face-to-face. Earlier, Jonathon told me that I shouldn't get information through other people. I think it's good advice and I plan to take it." Simon nods approvingly.

"Ok, well let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

We get up and head to our separate rooms. I lay down on my bed, not bothering to change into my pajamas, and pull the covers up to my head. After a long half an hour, I fall asleep. Thankfully, it's a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

JACE'S POV

After my talk with Clary I go up to my room and just sit there. Of course I was pissed that Sebastian kissed her but I didn't show it. I know I should have let her know how I was feeling but I didn't and I don't know why.

I also know that Clary could tell I was pissed. Just by the look on her face, she knew something was wrong but she didn't ask. I wish I had told her how I felt and not just lied to her about having to leave. I probably could've stayed as long as I like. Oh well.

After almost an hour of me just sitting in my room there's a knock on the door. Isabelle comes in. Of course, Clary probably texted her or something about what happened. And now Isabelle wants to talk to me about it.

"So I'm assuming that you just talked to Clary?" I ask her as soon as she walks in.

"No. I haven't spoken to her since before you guys talked."

"Then why did you come to my room?" If Clary hasn't spoken to her since before we talked, how would she know that Seb kissed her? It has to be something else because I'm positive Clary would've told me first.

"Because Clary told me that she was going to talk to you about the Sebastian incident." Isabelle looks at me curiously. "I mean she did talk to you right?"

"Yeah, she did. But why would Clary have told you about the incident before she told me?"

"Well I was there." I raise my eyebrow at her.

" _You_ were _there_ when Sebastian _kissed_ _my girlfriend?_ " Isabelle sits down in a chair.

"Well I was in the house. But I didn't necessarily _s_ _ee_ him kiss her. I was...talking... with Simon when that particular part occurred."Isabelle has a look of innocence on her face.

I'm starting to get a little more pissed than I was before. "So basically, Clary told you and Simon what happened before she told me? And I guess she told you that he was flirting with her a bunch too." Isabelle realizes that she has made a mistake and looks like she wants to slap herself.

"Umm, well that's just because that, well like you know." Isabelle struggles for the right words.

"Yeah." I can't believe she told Isabelle and Simon everything that was happening but not me. I wasn't mad at her before, but I'm starting to be.

"Well anyway, I just wanted to know how you're doing and what happened and stuff." Isabelle says after a minute.

"Right." I say through partially gritted teeth. "Well, Clary told me what happened and then I came home. That's what happened." Isabelle starts to look sort of sad.

"Oh well how are you feeling then?" Isabelle looks like she wants to give me a hug or something, if she tries to it will not be a pretty picture.

"I'm fine. Totally fine. It's seriously no big deal."

"But, I mean someone like kis-"

"Yeah, I know and whatever it's just, whatever. I'm doing fine, Clary and I are doing fine, everything's fine. Now we should both be getting to sleep. So goodnight and goodbye." I push Isabelle out of my room and close the door.

I take off my shirt and pants and lay down on my bed. I know that Isabelle is going to want to talk to me about this more in the morning. And then Alec is going to be wondering what's going on. Clary's probably also going to want to talk. So tomorrow I'll be swarmed by people and questions. But right now I'm alone with just my thoughts and I can think about one thing.

That I am not fine.

 **Hello, so hope y'all liked that chapter. In the middle of writing my computer randomly turned off and I hadn't saved any of it so I was just sitting there like :I Yup my computer can definitely be a little ho at times but whatever.**


	14. A Summer's Beginning

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been super busy lately, but here you go ;)  
**

CLARY'S POV

Friday, finally. After yesterday I just can't wait for the weekend. The year's almost over so I only have finals and still have to see Sebastian every day. Hopefully in my Junior and Senior year I won't have any classes with him and if I do I hope he ignores me, because that's what I'll be doing to him.

I still really need to talk to Jace about everything. I want him to actually talk to me about all of this. That is what you're supposed to do in a relationship after all. All through English and (now) Math I'm just thinking about Science and talking to Jace. Maybe I can pretend to be sick so I don't have to see Sebastian next period.

The bell rings for class to end and Isabelle catches up with me in the hallway.

"So what are you going to do about the Sebastian situation?" Isabelle asks me quietly.

"I don't know! I hate this though, I don't want to have to go to class with him today or for the rest of the year for that matter." I reply back to her. We reach our lockers and start swapping out our stuff.

"Understandable. Do you want me to kick you in the stomach so you can at least go to the nurse for the rest of this class?" I laugh a little at Izzy's offer.

"I wish, but no, I'll have to deal with him eventually. Do we have to sit by our partners again today?"

"I don't think so, cause the whole lab-partner-for-a-month thing is over now."

"Great." I reply to her. We walk to our science class and sit down just as the bell rings. I kept our essay, so when Mr. Pangborn calls our names I go up and hand him the paper. I make sure not to look at Sebastian all class which is fairly easy since we're just doing worksheets all class.

After class ends Isabelle and I make our way to the cafeteria. Once Jace and Alec come in I stand up from our table. Whatever Jace was laughing about with Alec he stops laughing about once he sees me.

"Jace can I talk to you real fast?" He just nods and we go out to the now empty hallways. Jace leans up against the wall and I stand, facing him. "Jace what's wrong? You were clearly pissed off yesterday, but you said you were fine. Why?"

"Why did you tell Isabelle and Simon what happened before you told me?" He retaliates, looking me in the eyes.

"That's not what we're talking about right now." Jace rolls his eyes at me. "Jace?"

"I'm pissed because another guy kissed you! Why the Hell wouldn't I be pissed right now?"

"But why didn't you talk to me?" Jace sighs and I sit down on the floor against the wall, he slides down next to me.

"I don't know. Really, I don't." I look at him from the corner of my eye. "I guess I just didn't want to take out my anger on you so I tried not to let it show that I was angry." After a long pause Jace speaks again. "But why did you tell Isabelle and Simon before you told me? I wasn't mad at you because someone _else_ kissed you, but I did get pretty mad when I found out that you didn't tell me first."

"Well Isabelle wanted to see for herself that Sebastian was flirting with me, either because she didn't believe or... I don't know why else." I look over at Jace and then sit so I'm facing him. "Jace... Well ok, for one, I didn't want Sebastian to be my partner for that project, let alone have him come over to my house. Isabelle and Simon are my best friends and I know that I should have told you everything that happened from the very start, but it was just easier to talk to them first." I sigh, not knowing exactly what to say to him. "Ok to be totally honest, you're my first boyfriend." Jace looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I know, I know, hard to believe." I continue with sarcasm. "But I need advice, because I don't know what to do. I will admit though, I should've talked to you first."

Jace turns toward me, still with a raised eyebrow. "So if I'm your first boyfriend, that means I was your first kiss too." He has a cocky look on his face and I laugh.

"Actually no," Jace gives me a questioning look. "Well in fifth grade Simon and I were both curious about... you know, kissing and well technically, Simon was my first kiss." Jace breaks out laughing.

"Wait you mean Simon, the little guy with the glasses, who's your best friend and dating your _other_ best friend, was your first kiss? That's hilarious." He laughs a little more and I punch him in the arm.

"Oh come on, what's the big deal? It was fifth grade, it hardly even counts." I say pouting at him.

"I don't know Clary, I mean if he was your first kiss how can I trust you guys to be alone together?" Jace comments with sarcasm in his voice.

"JACE! Come on, he's like my brother."

"Alright, alright, alright I'm done." Jace leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "And I forgive you." I smile against him and we sit there for a few minutes before Jace says anything. "You might not want to mention that thing about you and Simon to Isabelle though, she might get a little jealous." Jace and I both start laughing at that.

"Ok, come on. Let's go back to the cafeteria." Jace stands up and offers me his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up, we walk back to the cafeteria and sit down with about 20 minutes left to eat.

* * *

Finals. Or more likely known as: Absolute Hell. The entire last week of school is just tests, tests oh and more tests. All of the freshmen, sophomore and juniors are split up into certain rooms that we have to sit in for the entire day taking various tests.

Our classes are all split up and I'm not in a room with Simon or Isabelle sadly, just a bunch of sophomores that I don't know. I recognize some faces from my other classes, but I don't talk to any of them. So now I have to spend all week with these people.

The first day of testing goes by extremely slowly. So does Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday. The only thing getting me through the week is knowing that Isabelle is having a party on Saturday (which Sebastian won't be going to).

Today, Friday, we only have one test. It's in math which is actually one of my best subjects even though I really dislike it. It's not that I totally hate the subject, it's just that I _really_ dislike it. After the test we have the rest of the day to sign yearbooks and say goodbye to our teachers and peers. There's only one teacher that I want to see though.

I walk into the art room and look around. The walls are really bare since everyone's work has been taken down and the room looks kind of gloomy. Mrs. Belcourt is sitting at her desk and packing up the rest of her belongings. "Hi Mrs. Belcourt." I say so that she notices I'm there.

"Oh hello Clary. Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to all your friends?" She asks me.

"Well all my friends live right by me, besides for Magnus. I wanted to say bye to you though." I walk over to Mrs. Belcourt's desk. She smiles at me.

"Oh thank you Clary. Keep painting and drawing." She stands up and gives me a quick hug.

I smile at my art teacher before saying, "I will and I can't wait for art class next year!" Mrs. Belcourt looks down for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Clary I don't know if you will have art classes next year." I give her a strange look and she continues. "Well the school has to make budget cuts and they might have to cut art and music. This happens a lot, you have to understand that and we're not sure if they will be cut, but at the moment it looks inevitable." Mrs. Belcourt puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Clary."

"It's ok I understand." I quickly glance back at the door and see Simon and Isabelle, they must have realized I left and figured I came here. "I should get going, goodbye Mrs. Belcourt."

"Goodbye Clarissa."

I walk out of the room and over to my friends feeling like I'm going to cry. Of course I understand that this sort of things happens at a lot of schools, but why does it have to happen here? Can't they cut math or something?

"Hey Clare, you ok?" I look up to realize I've reached Simon and Isabelle.

"Yeah," I respond to Simon's question. "I'm just tired." We leave school (with Izzy saying bye to about a hundred people on the way out) and Simon goes over to Isabelle's house. Izzy invited me to come over, but I declined. I'd feel like a third wheel without Jace over there, plus I feel gloomy since I found out about the budget cuts.

When I go inside I see my mom in the kitchen, but I don't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment so I head towards my room. Right as I reach the bottom of the stairs my mom sees me. "Clary! Come here, I want to show you something." I walk over to her and she reveals a set of professional drawing pencils. "I saw these in the store and thought of you. I was going to get you another sketchbook too, but I know how attached you are to the one you already have." She says smiling.

She hands me the pencils and I take them. "Thanks mom, but I don't really feel like drawing right now." I turn around to walk away, but once again my mom stops me.

"Clary what's wrong? You always feel like drawing." A look of worry replaces her smile.

I sigh and reply to her. "The school might have to get rid of art because of budget cuts."

"I know what that's like, Clary. When I was about your age my school had budget cuts, there was no more art or music. One of my old friends, I can't remember her name now, but she put together this big petition. I helped out of course and so did about two hundred other kids. We were able to raise just barely enough money to get art and music back. This petition took away just about my entire summer in between my freshman and sophomore year, but it was more than worth it to get art and music back."

I still don't know how that story is supposed to help me make sure art stays, but I thank my mom and go to my room with my new pencils.

Tomorrow is Isabelle's end-of-the-school-year party. It's at 7 p.m. but Izzy wants me to come over at 3 p.m. so we can hang out. So basically my plans for before that are to sleep.

This whole week has been super stressful. At least I made up with Jace , that's a big plus. I just want to go to Isabelle's party tomorrow and then come home and do nothing but draw and maybe hang out with my friends for the rest of the summer.

That won't happen though because I need to figure how to save art, Jace will probably want to go out all the time, Magnus and Alec are going off to college so we have to do something special for them (they're staying in New York, but still) and then there's the fact that I'm me so I just know _something_ bad will end up happening.

I lay down in my bed until about 10:30, when Simon finally comes home. I hear him come upstairs and instead of going to his own room like I thought he was going to, he comes to mine. I sit up and he sits down in my desk chair, spinning around.

"Hey Simon, how was... whatever you and Isabelle were doing?" He stops spinning and rolls his eyes at me.

"Haha, it was fun. How was sitting in your room all night doing nothing?" I stick my tongue at him and he sticks his at me. "Oh, Jace came home a little while ago and he said that he wants to go out with you before Isabelle's party tomorrow."

"Why didn't he just text me?" I ask Simon.

"His phone died." Simon says blankly.

I sigh, "Ugh, there goes all my plans for tomorrow."

"What were you going to do?" Simon asks curiously.

"Sleep." Simon laughs at me and we just talk and watch movies on my laptop until about 1:30 in the morning, when we both pass out.

* * *

JACE'S POV

I wake up in the morning to find that Alec had called me 20 times, literally. I realize that I had fallen asleep in Max's old room. Max was the Lightwood's youngest son. He died a little while ago and every now and then I sleep in his room, just to remember him.

I put the little wooden soldier I once gave to him back on his old desk and leave the room. I walk down to the living room and see Alec and Magnus watching tv on the couch. I clear my throat to get their attention. Alec looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. "Dude, where have you been? You disappeared last night and we haven't been able to find you."

I look around a little to make sure Robert, Maryse and Isabelle aren't in hearing range, they always get upset at the mention of Max. I whisper anyway, "I fell asleep in Max's room again." Alec stiffens up a little bit at the mention of his name and Magnus rubs his arm for support.

"Oh, are you ok?" Alec asks after swallowing hard. He's always been pretty tough when it comes to Max's death. He's always just told me 'Someone needs to keep things together for the rest of the family.' I worried about him after Max died though, nobody should be that calm after their little brother dies.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Isabelle though? We were going to head over to Clary's this morning." I ask checking my watch, it's only a little past nine.

Magnus speaks up at this point. "Well giving up in the search for you, Isabelle simply assumed you died and went to get ready to leave."

"Right... thanks. I'm going to find her and then get ready myself. See you guys later."

I go back upstairs to Isabelle's room. I knock on her door and she yells for me to come in. Isabelle's room is a mess, as usual, so I make my way around some jackets and leggings and sit down on her chair.

"Oh, Jace. I just assumed you were dead." Isabelle says when she sees that it was me that walked in.

"So, I've heard. Are you almost ready to leave, cause all I need to do is change my clothes and brush my teeth."

Isabelle was brushing her hair and comparing two shirts. "Alright well I'll only be like 15 minutes so you can get ready now and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Right..." 15 minutes means an hour so this will take a while. I make my way out of Isabelle's room and get ready in 10 minutes. I go downstairs and hang out with Alec and Magnus until Isabelle comes downstairs... an hour later.

I texted Clary before Isabelle came down and she still hasn't responded. We walk over to their house and ring the doorbell. Luke answers the door.

"Oh Jace, Isabelle. What are you guys doing over here? I'm not sure if Clary and Simon are awake yet." I see Jonathon walk past the door, he's on the phone and seems pretty mad. Once he notices us he walks away to another room.

"That's ok Luke, we can wake them up." Isabelle smiles and Luke raises an eyebrow at her.

"You can sure try, but Jace I would be careful waking up Clary. I tried that when she was 9 and I had a black eye for two weeks." Luke lets us in and we head upstairs.

When I open Clary's door I see that she is sprawled across her bed with her laptop open on it. Simon is halfway on and halfway off of the bed, the position he's in looks extremely uncomfortable. I go to Simon's room to get Isabelle, when we re-enter Clary's room Izzy just shrugs at me, not really knowing how to wake them up.

"MORNING!" I scream and the butt-half of Simon falls off of the bed. He hits his feet on the dresser next to Clary's bed. Clary doesn't move at all though.

"Ow! What's with all the scr- Oh. Isabelle, Jace it's you guys." He stands up and rubs his legs then looks up at us. "So tell me," Simon starts off calmly, "why the _hell_ did you have to scream to wake me up?!"

"Sorry Simon." Isabelle gives him a kiss on the cheek. "That was all Jace though." Simon glares at me and I sarcastically wink. "So how are we supposed to wake up Clary?" Isabelle asks staring at my unconscious girlfriend.

A wide grin spreads over Simon's face. "Tickle her." Isabelle and I look at each other for a moment and then Izzy starts to walk over to Clary. Simon grabs her by the arm. "No, no, no. Jace, _you_ have to tickle her." Isabelle gives Simon a strange look and I laugh a little.

"Alright fine, but she's only 5 feet tall, how bad could waking her up be?" I start to walk over to Clary's bed when I remember what Luke told us, she gave him a black eye for waking her up when she was only 9...

I start to tickle Clary's side and she fidgets a little bit. I glance over at Simon who looks like he is about to explode with laughter. I roll my eyes and tickle Clary a little bit more, this time she doesn't fidget, she kicks me in the stomach, hard. Clary bolts up and I lean over with my hands on my stomach. Clary looks around for a second then spots Izzy, Simon and I.

"Ow." I say standing up straight, Simon is laughing and Clary runs over to me.

"Jace! I'm so sorry, I did _not_ mean to kick you!" Clary says to me. Simon is still laughing and Clary glares at him before realizing something. "Did Simon tell you to tickle me awake?"

"Yeah... I didn't think something so small could be so powerful." I smirk at Clary and she slaps me on the arm.

"Hey!" Clary rolls her eyes and gives me a hug. "What time is it?" She asks after letting me go.

"It's currently 10:12 in the morning on the first Saturday of our summer vacation." Isabelle says.

"Wow, specific." Clary smiles at Izzy. "Simon told me we're going somewhere?" Clary asks me.

"Yes, _we_ " I say pointing my finger at the two of us. "are going out for a picnic. I don't know what they're doing." Clary laughs and Izzy rolls her eyes.

"Simon and I are hanging out with Alec and Magnus today." Isabelle says smugly.

Simon rolls his eyes and sighs ."Really? Cause I'm pretty sure that Alec hates me and I don't think Magnus is my biggest fan either."

"He doesn't hate you, Alec is just being protective, it's what big brothers are for and of course Magnus isn't your biggest fan," Isabelle puts her arm around Simon's shoulder. "I am, right after Clary of course." Isabelle states sarcastically and Clary rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Alright well we should go, we have to stop at Pizza Hut **-I do not own Pizza Hut, although it would be great if I did-** before going to Central Park." I wrap my arm around Clary and she nods up to me. "See you guys later." I say to Simon and Isabelle.

"See you at three Clary!" Isabelle calls out as we leave her room. Clary laughs and shoots a thumbs up at Izzy as we walk away.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if you read it before I edited it, I forgot to read through it all first before posting it so there was a bunch of typos. I fixed (basically) all of them though.**


	15. A Party

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in so long. I was busy with end of school stuff and beginning of summer stuff and I just haven't felt very inspired to write. Anyway, here you go.**

CLARY'S POV

My date with Jace went great today, we had lunch and ended up just walking around for a long time. I always love spending time with him, no matter what we're doing.

I end up getting home at 2:30. At least I have a little bit of time before Isabelle's party. I walk over to Simon's room and walk in without knocking. He's sitting on his bed reading the third Harry Potter book **-I do in fact own Harry Potter... JK no I don't, in fact I haven't read the books YET, which one of my friends (whose name I won't say,** _ **you know who you are)**_ **is always telling me to... anywho** \- he sits up and I lay down on his bed next to him. I collapse onto it in a very dramatic manner making Simon laugh.

"Let me guess," Simon starts to say. "I'm bored." We say the words at the same time and Simon rolls his eyes at me while laughing.

"Ha ha." I reply back. "Go on, laugh at my pain and misery." I put my hand to my forehead like how people do in movies before they faint.

Simon raises one eyebrow (the smug bastard) and says thoughtfully to me "But didn't you _just_ get back from a date with Jace?" He pauses, glaring at me, before continuing. "And don't you have to go over to Isabelle's in," Simon glances at his watch. "26 minutes?"

I sit up on the bed and face my brother-like friend. "Your point being?" He laughs and I eventually join in with him. We sit on his bed talking and laughing until Simon realizes that it's 2:57.

"Hey shouldn't you have changed before going over to Izzy's, she's going to make you." I shrug to Simon before replying.

"Eh, she would've made me change anyway." I stand up and walk to the door, before opening it I turn around to Simon. "See you at 7." Simon just smirks knowing that my evening is going to be filled with makeup, dresses, jewelry and more makeup.

I reach Izzy's house at exactly 3 o'clock. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer, I could probably just walk right in but I'm not sure if they're parents are home and if they would mind that.

After a few seconds I hear a familiar voice yell "I got it!" Although it's none of the voices I would've expecting to hear right now. The one and only Magnus Bane opens the door and immediately following hugs me in a tight embrace. "Clary it's so good to see you!" Magnus says while still squeezing me like a python.

"Magnus. Can't. Breathe." I manage to get out but Magnus' grip doesn't loosen a single bit.

I hear somebody else walking down the hallway but I can't see who it is. "You know Magnus I don't think Izzy or Jace will be very happy if you crush Clary." Alec. "And I don't think I would be able to keep them from killing you." At that Magnus lets me go and Alec starts laughing a little.

"I would laugh, but I think you might've crushed one of my lungs Magnus." I say to the two boys. "It's nice to see you Alec, even though you live right next me." Alec chuckles and gives me a quick hug.

"Isabelle's upstairs," Alec says to me.

"And Jace is in the shower." Magnus quickly adds with a wink. Alec nudges Magnus with his elbow while trying to suppress his laughter. Magnus puts his arm around Alec and I smile at the two of them before heading upstairs.

When I pass by the bathroom I can hear the water running, I guess that means Jace really is in the shower. I walk down to Isabelle's room and go in. She doesn't hear me so I pounce on her back scaring her. Isabelle screams and turns white and I start laughing uncontrollably as the colour returns to her skin.

Izzy quickly slaps me on the arm when she realizes who I am. "CLARY! You scared the daylight **(er, ha)** out of me! Don't do that again." Izzy scolds me, but I can tell she is holding back a smile.

I put up my hands defensively. "Sorry, sorry. I promise it won't happen again." I sarcastically reply to my friend.

"Ha ha Clarissa Fairchild." I hate when Izzy says my full name. I stick my tongue out at Izzy and she does the same thing back to me.

We sit on Isabelle's bed and start talking and gossiping. Mainly about Simon and Jace or about any bitchy girls that had gone to our school and some of the people we absolutely knew were coming to the party tonight. "Wait did you tell people that you have a pool, cause I think most of them would be interested to know that."

Isabelle just shrugs before responding. "I think most people already knew that and if they didn't, oh well." We both laugh, but our laughter is suddenly cut off when Isabelle's door opens.

We both turn to see who it is. "Hey Iz did you take my comb, because I can't fi-" Jace's words are cut off when he sees I'm in the room. I can tell my face is about to blush massively considering what Jace is wearing. That would be a towel and _just_ a towel. "Oh, hey Clary. I didn't realize you were here already."

I bite my lip to keep my cheeks from flushing red and I just nod. Isabelle looks between the two of us and shakes her head. She grabs his comb off of her nightstand and Jace walks over to grab it. He gives me a kiss on the cheek when he walks over and now I know my face is red. "Thank you Iz. Bye Clare."

When Jace leaves I let out a huge sigh. "God, why does your brother have to be so hot?" I say to Izzy while putting my bright red face in my hands.

Isabelle just shakes her head at me in disgust. "I cannot believe you acted that way." I look up at Izzy with my eyebrows raised. "It's not like he was butt naked or anything." I can feel my face getting hotter from the thought of Jace and Isabelle laughs as my already red face gets redder.

"Well he might as well have been! I mean that wasn't a very large towel Isabelle and I fairly sure he had nothing on underneath it." Isabelle laughs a little more at me. "Ok well, have _you_ seen _Simon_ wearing nothing but a towel, still wet from a shower he just took, his 6-pack extremely visible."

Isabelle laughs a little more and then starts. "Well first off, no I have not. Secondly, _ew!_ Don't talk about my brother like that please." Now it was my turn to laugh. "Third, I would have been a lot more mature and immature," Izzy winks. "And fourth... Simon doesn't have a 6-pack."

We both start laughing like crazy and I manage to get out, "God Iz you're so perverted." That only made Isabelle laugh harder.

After we both calm ourselves Isabelle decides something. "Ok we should probably go out to the store to get food for tonight and then get ready." Isabelle looks me up and own. "Especially you, sister."

"I knew you were going to say that."

We go outside and Isabelle drives us to the store in her car. And I have to say, Isabelle is as bad at driving as she is cooking.

* * *

Th two of us get back home an hour later. After putting all the stuff away we go back up to Izzy's room. Once we get to her room Isabelle looks at the clocks then groans.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"We hardly have enough time to get ready."

"Umm Iz, it's 5:02... The party starts at 7." I raise my eyebrows and she gives me an innocent little lamb look.

"Yeah, so we better start getting ready."

The next two hours are full of exactly what I had expected: makeup, dresses, jewelry and more makeup. Isabelle has me wear a soft green bikini under a blue crop top and dark shorts. Isabelle wears a purple bikini with a black tank top and navy short-shorts, at least she didn't give me short-shorts.

I try to get out of makeup by telling Isabelle that if I go swimming then it'll get completely ruined. So Isabelle brought out the waterproof mascara and that's what I got. Izzy ends up putting my hair into a high ponytail and then braiding that. She puts her own hair into two french braids.

By the time we're done it's nearly 7 so we go downstairs to hang out with the boys. As we walk downstairs I text Simon telling him to com over now.

Isabelle and I go into the living room and see Jace, Magnus and Alec. They're all sitting on one couch so Isabelle and I go to sit on the one next to it. As we walk past Jace he grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap. I yelp, not expecting him to do that. Jace runs his fingers over my stomach and I laugh extremely loudly.

"Jace stop! You know I'm ticklish." I say as I turn to face him.

Jace smirks at me. "Well then you shouldn't wear a shirt that shows your stomach."

I should've seen that coming. "Well it's not my fault, Isabelle's the one that chose this outfit for me!" He tickles me again and I lightly slap his arm.

"Hmm..." Jace says like he's in deep thought. After a couple seconds he says something with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I don't know if I'm ok with this."

I roll my eyes at him. "God you sound like Luke."

Jace looks at me with fake hurt. "Don't compare me to your step dad."

"You know what you're right, you're not like Luke." Jace nods his head in an approving 'Thank you' way. "You're more like Jonathon."

Jace widens his eyes at that. "No, no, no! Don't compare me to Jon either. That's worse because you guys are _actually_ related!" I start and Jace just rolls his eyes at me.

After laughing for a little I hear the front door open and I turn to see Simon walk inside. He sits down next to Isabelle after ruffling my hair.

Simon puts his arm around Isabelle and then looks at me for a minute. "You know Clare, I'm not sure I'm ok with what you're wearing."

"Thank you!" Jace yells out to him and I just roll my eyes.

"Dear God, not this again." I throw my hands up in frustration and Izzy and Magnus laugh.

The six of us just talk while we wait for classmates to show up. By 9 o'clock, the place is packed in every room, except the bedrooms... those doors are locked.

Isabelle and I are walking around when she realizes something. "Shoot, I forgot my phone in my room. Will you come with me?"

"You're just now realizing this?" Isabelle rolls her eyes and I agree to go with her. We walk up to Isabelle's room and she takes out her key to unlock the door. We go in and look for her phone for about 5 minutes. "Found it!" I yell out.

"Where?" Isabelle questions me.

"It was in the closet in one of your pairs of shoes." Isabelle furrows her eyebrows in curiosity and I just shrug. "I don't know how it got there."

Just then Simon burst into the room, the door slamming closed behind him. "There you guys are! I've been searching everywhere for you two!"

"What's wrong?" We ask at the same time.

"Well... Sebastian sorta showed up..." Isabelle and I give each other annoyed looks then start heading towards the door. Simon quickly blocks us though. "And one more thing." At that moment we hear a loud crash from downstairs and a couple of screams. "Jace sorta, maybe, kinda got in a fight with him.

 **So... yeah. I don't know what else to say but I hope you guys liked this chapter an once again I'm sorry for taking forever to write. Oh and I hope y'all also liked the book reference 'daylighter' ;)**


	16. A Storm

**Thank you guys for all the comments, they truly make my day! :)**

CLARY'S POV

 _Just then Simon burst into the room, the door slamming closed behind him. "There you guys are! I've been searching everywhere for you two!"_

 _"What's wrong?" We ask at the same time._

 _"Well... Sebastian sorta showed up..." Isabelle and I give each other annoyed looks then start heading towards the door. Simon quickly blocks us though. "And one more thing." At that moment we hear a loud crash from downstairs and a couple of screams. "Jace sorta, maybe, kinda got in a fight with him."_

My eyes widen as I hear another crash from downstairs. "Oh no." I bolt towards the door and Simon steps out of the way. Isabelle follows me out with Simon close behind. As I rush downstairs I hear someone yelling and it sounds like Jonathon, I forgot he came to the party.

When the three of us reach the living room I see that Jonathon has clearly just broken the two of them up. The coffee table is flipped over and one of the legs broken, a vase that was on the table broke and a couple of pictures were knocked off the wall. As Izzy and I look for Jace, Jon and/or Sebastian Isabelle whispers, "Dang it we missed all the good stuff." I glare at her and she puts her hands up defensively as though she didn't say anything.

I see Jonathon scolding Jace and holding both of Sebastian hands in one of his own. After a few more seconds Jonathon turns around and marches Sebastian outside. I rush over to Jace and he sits down in a chair.

"Why would you do that?!" I immediately say to him. Jace opens his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off. "Let me get you an ice pack, your forehead is starting to bruise." I walk over to the freezer and notice that Alec and Magnus are telling people that the party is over and getting them all to leave.

I sit own in a chair next to Jace and hand him the ice pack, all the while glaring at him for what he did. Eventually Jace looks up at me and gives me one of his classic smirks. I sigh because I know I won't be able to stay mad at him. "You got something to say red?" Jace asks after I sigh, still with that smirk on his face.

"Just that you're an idiot." I pause for a second examining his eye. "And that you're going to have a black eye tomorrow.'

Jace scoffs like it's nothing. "You should've seen what I did to him. I really think I might've broken his nose."

I'm about to yell at Jace for that when Magnus walks by. "And I hope you did." I glare at the glitter covered man and he glares back at me until I'm barely able to hold back a smile.

I sigh and sit back in my chair. I'm not going to win this argument. "Ugh, well Jace you should really get some sleep so that you start to heal."

Jace mocks a scoff. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" I'm about to reply 'no' when I get a text from my mom.

Alec decides to reply for me. "Yes Jace, yes she is." I roll my eyes at him.

"Ha ha, no I'm not." I stick my tongue out at Alec and he laughs and walks away. I turn to where Isabelle and Simon are talking. "Hey Iz, my mom and Luke won't be home until tomorrow, can I stay over?"

Izzy turns to me questioningly. "Won't Jonathon worry about where you are? Especially considering what just happened." Isabelle looks at Jace but she doesn't glare at him, it's more of an approving look.

"That's what phones are for Iz." Izzy laughs and agrees to me staying over. "Great, Simon it looks like you and I are gonna stay here tonight."

Simon furrows his eyebrows at me. "Woah, woah, woah. I never agreed to that."

"I just did for you." I smile innocently at him and Simon just shrugs.

I turn back to Jace only to realize that he's gone. I get up and start looking for him and calling his name. After I look downstairs I go upstairs to look for him. The first room I go to is his an the door is open so I walk right in.

The moment I'm five feet in Jace's room he pops out from behind his door and picks me up. I scream extremely loudly and Jace throws me on his bed.

"Why would you do that Jace! I'm gonna kill you!" I push him lightly and he just laughs.

"You know you're cute when you're mad." Jace says and it gets a lot harder to be mad at him.

"Yeah well that's something you won't see very often because it is impossible to stay mad at you. Even after you get yourself beat up like this"

Jace pushes me down on the bed and puts his hands on either side of my head. Jace leans his head down to kiss me and when he pulls away he only does slightly, leaving our lips still touching. Jace whispers "good" before he kisses me again. This time the kiss lasting a lot longer.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down closer to me. I run my hands through his golden curls and he picks me up then sits down on the bed himself with me in his lap, our lips never separating. I wrap my legs around his waist and continue to play with his curls.

After what feels like forever Jace pulls away and presses his forehead against mine. "I love you so much." Jace whispers and I look into his eyes and smile a little. I press my lips against Jace's one last time and hold onto his hands while I get up.

"You need to rest, seriously and Isabelle is going to be wondering where I am."

I turn to leave, but Jace holds onto my hands. I look back at him and he gives me the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeaaaase." Jace pouts. I finally give in to temptation not being able to resist Jace's plead.

"Fine I'll stay. Isabelle has Simon anyway." Jace smiles and lays down. I cuddle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I sigh into Jace's neck as the warmth from his body engulfs me. Jace kisses me on the top of my head and I close my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up in the morning I realize that I'm curled up in a ball and I'm still in Jace's arms. I smile as I watch his peaceful face and I can't help but think of how in love with him I am.

I look at the clock and it says that it's only 6:47 am. I decide to go back to sleep because I don't want to leave Jace's arms just yet. I start twisting and turning to get comfortable when I hear, "Having trouble?" I look up at Jace's face to see his golden eyes staring back down at me. He hugs me tighter into his chest and somehow that does make me feel a lot more comfortable.

After a little while I hear Jace's breathing become steady and I know he's asleep. I can't seem to fall asleep again so I just lie awake looking at his face. At about 7 o'clock I hear Isabelle and Simon talking outside of Jace's door.

"Iz, Clary's gonna get mad at you if you wake her up and so will Jace. Although knowing Clary, she might punch you in the face."

"I don't care. I need to get Clary up."

Simon pauses a second before responding. "Ok, well what if they're doing something in there?" At that I decide to let them know I'm awake. I don't want to wake Jace up again so I decide to throw an empty water bottle at the door. "What was that?" Simon asks quietly right after I throw it. I see the door start to creek open and then Isabelle's face appears.

"Clary! You're up!" Isabelle practically yells and Simon follows her in the room.

"SSHHHH! Yeah I am up but Jace isn't, so please be quiet. Now what did you so desperately need Izzy?"

"Well get up, come on." I glare at Isabelle for a full minute before saying anything.

"Isabelle how much does your brother here way, approximately?" Isabelle raises an eyebrow before answering.

"Umm, I don't know... 200 lbs maybe? I mean I know he works out and muscle is heavier than fat, I just don't know."

"Ok..." I start to reply. "Now if Jace ways maybe 200 lbs and I way maybe 100 and Jace is currently holding me in his arms while he's sleeping, how do you suggest I get out of this without waking him up?"

Isabelle shrugs. "That's why I'm just gonna wake him up." Before I can protest Isabelle starts screaming Jace over and over again until he wakes up.

"What. The. Hell." Jace opens his eyes one at a time and starts blinking sleep from them. "Isabelle I thought I'd told you not to wake me up." Jace glares at Isabelle and she just keeps a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Yeah well I needed to borrow your girlfriend." Isabelle grabs my arm and pulls me from the bed before Jace can protest. She brings me to the living room and turns on the tv. "This was on literally just an hour ago and I recorded it because I just had to show you." Izzy goes to the recordings and presses play on the local news report from this morning.

" _But in hopeful news, Jocelyn Fairchild hosted a fundraiser to save the art program for her local high school. She ended up auctioning off her own art pieces to raise money for this. Sources reveal that she stayed up all night to host this for teenagers such as her very own daughter, Clarissa Fairchild, who is also an exceptionally good Jocelyn has agreed to share with us the amount of money she was able to raise and if it was enough to save art. Right after this commercial break."_

"Wait what?! Mom told me a story on how she got her art program back, I thought that meant I needed to do something, but... I can't believe she did that. I can't believe she sold her own artwork to maybe save the art program." I sit there in astonishment as Isabelle starts fast forwarding through the commercials.

I hear some thunder and I hadn't realized it was storming until everything got quiet. Isabelle reaches the news story again and I see that my mom really is on tv. Isabelle, Simon and I watch closely as my mom tells of why she did it and everything and then just as she's about to say how much money her and Luke raised the tv goes out and the thunder booms extremely loudly.

The three of us just sit there with our mouths open in astonishment. I stand up and walk over to where the Lightwoods keep their candles. "I'll bring a few candles to the boys." The other two just nod and I walk upstairs.

I go to Alec's room first and I give him two candles, I don't risk putting any in Isabelle's room considering how messy it is. I walk over to Jace's room but he isn't in there so I out one on his dresser and go to put a candle in the bathroom.

I see Jace in the bathroom with his phone flashlight out. He's examining his face or more so his left eye. I walk over to him and he doesn't notice me until I speak. "I told you that you were going to have a black eye in the morning." Jace smiles and turns around to face me. I hold up the candle to him and he takes it and puts it on the sink counter.

"And you were right, like always." Jace smirks with a sarcastic eye roll. He puts his hand on my cheek, rubbing circles on my collar bone and I lean into his hand. I put my hand over Jace's and he removes his from my cheek, holding my hand at his side. "So what are we going to do since the power is out?"

I was about to answer Jace when Magnus emerged from Alec's room, I hadn't realized he stayed over. "I know something you two could do." Magnus says with a seductive wink as he walked to the bathroom.

Jace laughed at that and my eyes widened. "Why is everyone in this house such a pervert!?" I let go of Jace's hand and put my face in my hands. Jace starts laughing even harder.

Alec comes out of his room with a curious look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Clary and Jace were just about to have sex is all." Magnus answers with no expression on his face. My mouth drops and Jace holds his sides and his laughs start to become soundless from him laughing so hard.

"NO WE WERE NOT!" I yell at them and Magnus and Alec start laughing too. "Ugh, boys." I say annoyed and I turn to go downstairs.

When I go in the kitchen I see that Simon is looking through the fridge and freezer and Izzy is eating a tub of ice cream. I raise my eyebrows at her. "I didn't want the ice cream to melt." Izzy says with a shrug.

"Right, well I'm going to head home. I think my mom should be home by now and I don't want Jonathon worrying about me." Isabelle and Simon turn to me.

"Clare it's pouring out, I mean I know we live next door, but have you looked outside recently?" Simon says to me as he walks over to a window. I follow him as he opens the curtains. I'm shocked by what it looks like outside, the sky is a nasty gray and green colour and the rain is literally pouring down sideways. As I'm looking outside I see two lawn chairs fly by and a tree start to fall over.

"Clary if you go outside in that you won't make it to your house." Isabelle says calmly to me.

"But my family is going to be so worried and I can't text them because I forgot to charge my phone last night and the power's out." Isabelle and Simon shrug, neither of them knowing what to say. After a few minutes Jace comes downstairs and I'm still looking out the window.

"Ok Clary I'm sorry about earlier, Magnus was just joking, but we could go out if you want or-" Jace stops talking when he sees what the weather is like. "Or not go outside at all."

I'm about to say something back when Isabelle gets curious. "What did Magnus say?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yell throwing my hands up and walking away. Magnus and Alec come down stairs and after Magnus looks out the window he turns to Izzy.

"I said her and Jace were doing it."

"Jeez do you hear everything?" I ask Magnus and he just shrugs with a smile on his face. I sigh and then realize it's still only like 8 am. "What are we supposed to do today though?" I ask my group of friends. Out of the corner of my eye I see Magnus open his mouth but I quickly cut him off. "Don't say it, if you want to live."

Everybody laughs at that, but still no one knows what to do. We're trapped inside with no technology. Now what?

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Isabelle suggests.

"Izzy, sweetie you do know we have no power right?" Simon calmly asks Isabelle.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Yes I know that. I mean on a laptop, the charger won't work anymore but it should be at full battery." Everyone agrees that that's a pretty good idea.

We all head into the living room and Isabelle gets her laptop. She sets it down on a load of books that Alec and Jace stacked on the coffee table. After about fiv minutes of arguing we decide on a movie to watch.

I sit down next to Jace and end up putting my head on his shoulder. After halfway into the movie my eyelids start feeling heavy and I fall asleep.

 **I'll try to start posting more often, but I can't make any promises.**


	17. A Coma

**Hey guys, so if any of you remember when I first started writing this story I was on vacation and right now I am on vacation... in the same place ;P I just thought about it because I'm sitting in the same place right now that I was in when I started this story. But anyway, here's the new update.**

CLARY'S POV

I wake up snuggled in Jace's arms. When I look around I notice that the computer is off, that means either the battery died or someone turned it off. All the lights are still off and I notice that Jace is asleep, but everyone else is gone.

I slowly wiggle out of Jace's embrace so I don't wake him. I walk over to the window to see if the storm has blown over yet. The sky's are still dark, but the rain has come to a drizzle.

A trampoline is propped up against a tree that is slightly leaning, the trampoline appears broken. Three chairs are in random places in one of the neighbors yards. Some of the houses around us have broken windows. More trees are leaning over and branches are thrown just about everywhere. It also looks like the streets flooded slightly.

I look over my shoulder as Alec comes down the stairs and notices that I'm awake. "Hey Clary, the power's still out." Alec walks over to the window that I'm standing at and stands next to me.

"So I noticed." I look at Alec for a moment before looking back out the window. "Did a tornado blow through here or something?"

Alec glances back over at me before stuttering. "Honestly I don't know, we all fell asleep either during or after the movie and when I woke up the storm was basically ending, that was literally about 5 minutes ago, and outside looked like... well this. So if there was a tornado," Alec turned and shrugged. "Then we all slept through it and it missed us."

I sigh before realizing something, "Jonathon." Alec turns to me in confusion as I rush over to the door. As I open up the door I turn back to Alec. "I need to make sure my brother is ok." I run outside, slamming the door behind me and as I'm running over to my house next door I see the door open and Jonathon walks out. When he turns and sees me he runs over to where I am and engulfs me in a hug.

Once Jon lets go of me he looks over me as if to make sure I'm not hurt in any way. "Clary are you ok? There was a tornado, it didn't touch the ground though."

"Yes I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure you were." Jon pulls me back into a hug and then something dawns on me. "What about mom and Luke? Have you heard from either of them?" Once I ask that Jon gets a sour look on his face.

"Umm, yeah I did hear from Luke. He called my cell phone a little while ago." Jonathon stops for a moment before continuing. "He told me that during the storm him and mom were in a crash and... mom is currently in a coma."

I can't fully comprehend what my older brother is telling me. My visions starts to blur a little and I can feel tears swelling up in my eyes. Jonathon starts to say my name and snaps in front of my face to try to get my attention but all I can hear is the sound of blood rushing in my ears.

Since we're so close to our front porch, Jonathon drags my over to the steps and I sit down on them, still in shock. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jonathon run over to the Lightwood's, but I can't concentrate on anything other than the fact that my mom is in the hospital, in a coma.

* * *

JACE'S POV

I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming closed. When I sit up on the catch I see Alec standing next to the window. He looks over at me when he hears me sit up.

"Morning sunshine." Alec sits down on the couch next to me as I remember the storm from today, or maybe yesterday because I have no idea what time it is considering the power's still out.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I ask after realizing no one else is downstairs.

Alec thinks for a minute before saying, "Oh umm, Magnus is in the basement doing... I don't know something." Alec shrugs. "Simon and Isabelle are upstairs in Izzy's room." I smirk at that and Alec glares at me. "With the door open." I laugh a little at that as Alec rolls his eyes. "And your girlfriend literally just left to see her brother, like just a minute ago."

As I'm about to respond to this there is a loud knocking at the door and Alec and I just stair at each other for a minute before Alec gets up to answer it. Jonathon bursts inside and starts looking around before his eyes land on Alec.

"Where's Simon?" Alec stutters for a minute, clearly confused.

"With Isabelle, why? Where's Clary?" Jonathon opens his mouth to respond and then notices me in the room.

"Actually Jace is good for now, come on." I stand up and stand next to Alec as Jon turns to lave.

I put my hand on Jon's shoulder to stop him. "Hey Jon what's going on?" He turns around to us before responding.

"Our mom is in a coma and I think Clary went into to shock, she won't talk or move or blink." Jon throws his hands up slightly in annoyance and I turn to Alec.

"I'll get Simon." Alec puts his hand on my shoulder and then goes upstairs and I nod to him before following Jon.

When we go outside I see Clary sitting on her front porch. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is slightly agape, Clary's hands are followed in her lap as she leans her elbows on her knees. I crouch down next to her and try talking to her, but not even her eyes move.

Simon suddenly comes over and tries shaking her shoulders. Clary still stares at the same spot not fidgeting. "Jon what happened?" Simon turns to him after trying several ways to get her out of shock.

"O-Our mom is, umm, she's in a coma." Simon's eyes widen and he looks extremely sad. I look back over at Clary and notice a tear slip from her eye, she starts to shake her head as more tears fall.

Isabelle comes over to Clary and puts one hand on her shoulder. Izzy gives Clary a sad look and then slaps her in the face with the hand not on her shoulder.

Clary stops shaking her head and blinks, then she puts a hand on her cheek. "Ow." Clary says quietly.

"Sorry." Is all that Izzy says to her. Clary looks up at her and then at the rest of us, Simon is currently sitting next to Clary looking almost as broken as Clary.

"I had the worst dream." Clary whispers to us and Jonathon sits next to her. He wraps his arm around Clary's shoulders and rubs her arm.

"It wasn't a dream Clare. I'm sorry" Clary looks at her brother almost like she doesn't believe him, or like she doesn't want to.

"Where is she?" Clary stares at Jon and he looks down.

"About an hour and a half away, but we can't go see her because a lot of the roads are flooded." Clary furrows her eyebrows and then stands up and goes inside, slamming the door hard behind her.

Everybody looks at everybody before I follow Clary inside. I walk upstairs and hear her crying in her room. the door is slightly open so I knock lightly and then push it open. Clary is laying on her bed and she pulls her pillow over her head. I sit down on her bed and stroke her hair.

"I know how you feel Clare. Both of my parents are dead," I pause as I think about how I have never met either of my parents, at least that I can remember."At least she's still alive and you'll be able to see her soon." Clary sits up pulling the pillow from her face. Tears are streaming down her face and her eyes and nose are red.

"Alive for now, who knows what could happen." I wrap my arms around her, pulling her head into my chest.

"Don't talk like that. She's going to be all right, I promise."

Clary looks up at me, tears filling her eyes. I can't stand to see her like this, it breaks my heart. I go to kiss Clary on the forehead, but she moves so our lips meet. Clary grips my shirt, pulling me into her. I break away from the kiss, not feeling right since she's so upset. Clary puts her head into the crook of my neck and wraps her arms around my neck.

I pick her up bridal style and chuckle at the familiar feeling as I carry her downstairs. "You know if I had a dime for every time we were in this position, I'd be pretty damn rich." I feel Clary smile against my neck after I say this; mission accomplished.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

CLARY'S POV

The power is finally back on and the streets aren't quite as flooded as they were yesterday. This meaning; we can go see my mom.

Simon sits in the backseat of Jonathon's car and I sit next to Jon in the front. The ride has been silent other than the radio. After about half an hour Simon speaks up. "Do you know what the damage was Jon? To Jocelyn I mean." Simon seems kinda awkward asking this question, like he wants to know but only asked to brek the silence.

"No, Luke didn't really go into much detail." Jon says plainly.

Simon seems to get that he doesn't really want to talk so he settles with the awkward silence. I sigh and turn up the radio. Just 58 more minutes to go... great.

Once we reach the hospital that my mom is being held at we all meet Luke in the waiting room. Simon and I give Luke a hug and Jonathon shakes his hand.

"I'm glad you guys were able to get out here so soon, considering the weather. This was the closest hospital to where we were, I'm sorry." Luke starts to apologize to us.

I shake my head at him. "Don't be sorry Luke, it's not your fault that mother nature is a bitch." I snap at that last part and Simon puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Well Luke, speaking of where you guys were... did you raise enough money for the art program?" Simon asks Luke carefully.

Just as Luke is about to answer I put up my hand to stop him. "Don't answer that, I don't even want to know right now all. All I want is to see my mom." The three boys nod and Luke leads us to the room where Jocelyn is being held.

My heart drops when I see all the machines my mother is hooked up to. I walk over to the side of her bed and sit down in the chair holding her limp hand.

Luke walks to the other side of the bed staring down at her. "Her left leg is broken and her right arm sprained." I look up at Luke as he starts the explanation of her injuries, he's still staring down at her. "I think one of her lungs was punctured from glass and before the air bag deployed she hit her head on the steering wheel and then hard against the back of the seat, somehow that caused a concussion." Luke scoffed at the last part and looks up at me, meeting my eyes. "And here we are."

I stared back at Luke as what happened fully sunk in. "Here we are."

Jon, Luke, Simon and I stay in the hospital over night and I end up falling asleep in the chair next to Jocelyn's bed. The next morning I go outside for some fresh air at around 9 in the morning. While I'm outside I get a call from Jace.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I smile at Jace calling me babe.  
"I'm doing ok I guess, it's just really hard seeing my mom like this. Luke is trying to talk to the doctors about figuring out a way to move her to the hospital in Brooklyn.""Well that'd be great if she could be down here."  
"Yeah it would because then I wouldn't have to drive an hour and a half just to see her."  
"Right, well do you know how long you guys are gonna stay there?"  
"Nope. Could be days, weeks, months, years, heck we might never come back." I start exaggerating my voice once I say months and I can almost see Jace rolling his eyes.  
"Mm hmm right, yeah I was just wondering so I know how long my side chick can stay over."  
"HEY!" I yell into the phone causing Jace to laugh. "My joke was funny, yours was cruel."  
"Yup, I do have to go though, family stuff. Love you Clare, bye."  
"Love you, bye." I hang up my phone and put back in my pocket.

* * *

After a few more days Jocelyn's situation doesn't seem to get better or worse. And after a lot of arguing, Luke finally got the doctors to agree to move her to the Brooklyn hospital. They just have to keep her hooked up to the machines.

Luke goes in the ambulance with mom and Jon, Simon and I drive in front of it all the way home. The ambulance doesn't turn it's sirens on since it's not exactly an emergency so we just lead them back to Brooklyn.

Once we get there Jon tells Luke and I that we need to go home and get some rest and after quite a few minutes of arguing I convince Simon and Jon that they need to sleep too. I feel kind of bad leaving mom in the hospital alone, but it's been a long few days.

Once I get home I go straight to my room and fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow, I've missed my own bed.

The next few days go by in a bit of a blur. I just visit mom, eat, sleep and repeat.

The doctor's have told us that her condition is stable, but they have no idea when she will wake up, although they don't think it will take years.

After about a month mom is still in the hospital and it's The Fourth of July. I'm sitting in Isabelle's room as she rummages through a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Clary are you going to help me or not?" Isabelle asks without turning around.

"I think we both no the answer to that is not. I don't even want to go to this party to see the fireworks." Izzy sighs and turns around to face me, still sitting on the floor.

"Come on Clare, you haven't done anything since your mom's situation happened. This will be fun, trust me." Isabelle turns back around to her pile of red, white and blue pieces of clothing.

"Whose house are we even going to?" I question knowing that I won't win against Izzy.

Isabelle stops what she's doing for a second to think. "I think it's one of Jace's football buddies that graduated... oh and he also apparently got a football scholarship." Isabelle continues what she was doing and tosses a red and white shirt back to me.

"Hmm..." After examining the shirt I realize that Alec and Magnus have also just graduated. "Hey where are Alec and Magnus going for college?" Isabelle stands up handing me a pair of blue shorts an holding a red dress for herself.

"Oh well Alec got into Brooklyn Law school and Magnus will be going to Columbia University. So they'll both be really close." Izzy starts getting dressed while she tells me this and I think about how I'm going to have to start thinking about colleges soon, scary.

At around 7 pm Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Simon and I head over to the Fourth of July party. I really don't feel like going, but I can't say no with Isabelle begging me.

Once we get to the party I mainly stick around Simon. It takes Jace about 30 minutes to get me to actually do something there. So I walk around with him for a bit, being bored out of my mind.

We wait about an hour for the fireworks to start. When I was younger I remember that my mom used to take me out to Luke's farm house where he would set off a small show of fireworks for us. It's been a while since I've been there.

The rest of the night is just people talking about college or their summer. I'm pretty sure that Isabelle and Magnus drank a little, despite me telling them not to. Simon seemed pretty awkward the whole time, even more than me.

Around 10:30 I get a call from Luke and go home immediately.

 **Hey guys, Happy Fourth of July and I hope that if any of you have veterans in your family or people that are currently serving you gave them your utmost appreciation, well you should everyday but still. Sorry if this chapter wasn't too eventful, I had the thing with Jocelyn and then I needed to make it loner or else it would've been like 1,600 words and that's really short. Any who, I got more planned and I'm probably gonna start (maybe even finish) the next chapter tonight cause I am bored out of my mind and it's late and there's not a lot to do cause I'm still on vacation. Well, hope you liked the chapter and bye!**


	18. A Birthday

**I told y'all I'd update soon... ish at least. Anyway enjoy ;D**

CLARY'S POV

 _Around 10:30 I get a call from Luke and go home immediately._

I get Jace to drive me to the hospital and I sprint down to my mom's room, not waiting for anything.

When I get there several doctor's are leaving the room and one that I recognize from previous visits stops to talk to me. "Your mom gave us quite a scare there, she flat lined for a few seconds, but we were able to recover her." My eyes widen at the news and I rush into the room, pushing a nurse out of the way.

Luke is sitting next to Jocelyn but stands up when he sees me. I walk over to my mom and hold her hand in both of mine. I feel Jace's hand rub my shoulder as I stay down at Jocelyn in worry. I can't believe my mom died for a few seconds, even though she's fine now I just can't stop freaking out.

I blink away a few tears from my eyes and look up at Luke. "I don't get it, I thought she was stable." Luke sighs and sits back down in his chair, Jace wraps his arm around me tightly.

"So did I, but Clary sometimes these things happen. Sometimes it may seem like a person is getting better and then," Luke stops mid sentence and I stare at him in disbelief, how could he say something like that?

I turn around to face Jace. "I'm going to sleep here tonight, you can go back to the party or go home if you want. Just tell Simon and Jonathon that please."

Jace rubs my arms and looks at me with concern. "Are you sure you want to stay here? You don't want to go home?"

"My mom didn't leave the hospital when I was unconscious in the hospital and I want to stay for her, at least for tonight." Jace kisses me on the forehead and nods. He looks at Jocelyn for and moment and then gives me a hug goodbye.

After Jace leaves I settle into the other chair in my mom's hospital room. Luke left to get something eat, he's been staying here overnight a lot and I feel bad for him. I mean Luke has basically been my father for as long as I can remember, even before he married my mom.

I stare at my mom, I wonder if it's true that people in coma's are aware of what's going on around them? Might as well try.

"Hey mom, I don't know if you can here me or not, but I love you and I really want you to pull through this. So does Luke and Simon and Jonathon and the Lightwoods. Ok, I just" I sigh not knowing what exactly to say to her. "I miss you mom, I miss talking to you and I miss painting with you. And I know that you're probably in there trying so hard to stay... with us."

I curl up on the chair I'm sitting in and close my eyes. Soon darkness overcomes me and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning when I wake up Luke isn't there. A nurse walks in and smiles at me as she takes some things from the room and replaces them with something else. After she leaves I stand up and stretch a bit.

I look down at my mom, longing for her eyes to flutter open and for her to smile up at me. As I'm looking down at my mom I see her eyes twitch and my breath stops for a moment. I run out into the hallway to get a doctor.

I grab the coat of the first doctor I see and drag her into the room. "Her eyes, they twitched! I swear!" I look at her with wide eyes and the doctor examines the machines hooked up to my mom and looks over her a couple times.

"I'm sorry sweetie you must have imagined it, nothing has changed." She walks out of the room and I stare at her in shock. I did _not_ imagine that... or did I? I really don't know anymore.

I sigh and plop back into my chair. I check the time and realize it's already 10 am. Wow, I really slept in.

After a few minutes somebody comes in the room and puts their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" I hear Jace say but I know those aren't his hands.

"Umm... well it's not Jace, I'm gonna go with... Magnus." He removes his hands from my face and they all laugh. All being, well you guys know who all is.

"Wow, you're good." Magnus says stunned and I laugh.

Jace sits on the edge of my chair with a curious look on his face. "How did you know that wasn't me?"

I take his hands in mine and smile. "I know your hands." Isabelle snickers at that and I look at her, my eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just." She can't hold in her laugh anymore and she burst out laughing so hard she has to hold her sides. "That can mean... two things." Izzy gets out in between laughs. The others join in her laughter and I just sit there with my arms crossed.

"God I can't say anything around you guys without it being turned dirty." I shake my head at them just as Jon comes in.

"What'd I miss?" He asks as everyone is recovering from laughing.

"Nothing that you need to know!" I immediately say when I see Isabelle about to respond to him. I glare at her and she sticks her tongue out at me. Jonathon eyes us suspiciously as he walks to the opposite side of the hospital bed than me.

"Right... well Luke came home at around 6:30 today, he said he felt bad for leaving you here alone, but he hasn't been at work lately so." Jon shrugs and I nod in understanding.

"Ok well, Clary you need to get out of here." Jace says to me.

"Yup and that's why we're all going to Taki's" Alec adds.

I look at my mom before standing up. "Fine, I'll go." I look over at Jonathon and he remains seated. "Jon are you gonna come?"

He looks up at me from where he's sitting. "Nah, I'm gonna stay with mom for a little while."

"Ok." I turn to leave before remembering that I saw her eyes move. "Just make sure you watch her eyes."

Jonathon looks at me curiously. "Why?"

"I sa-" He probably won't believe me if I say that I saw them move. "Just watch her eyes." Jon still stares at me curiously but nods and we all leave.

When we reach Taki's the six of us sit in a booth and stare at the menus in silence for about five minutes.

"So how's everyone's summer been?" Everybody looks up and stares at Magnus and he just shrugs. "Well _somebody_ had to break that awkward silence. It felt like I was going to die." Magnus shook his head as he looked back down at the menu.

When the waitress comes around we all order and talk while we wait for the food. We stay at Taki's for an hour or two before we head back to our houses. Alec drives Magnus home and then meets us at Simon and my house.

When we get to my house Jace sits down on the couch and I sprawl out on the couch putting my head in his lap. After a few minutes of talking Izzy says, "Guys we should do something."

I lift up my head slightly and stare at her. "Umm Iz, we went to a party _yesterday_." Isabelle shrugs.

"So what? There's always something to do. Plus it's not like anyone's birthday or anymore holidays are coming up anytime soon."

"Mine's next month." I say to Izzy which turned out to be a mistake.

" _WHAT?!_ " Isabelle screams and literally jumps out of her seat. "How did I not know this?!"

"Well we haven't really known each other for even a year so I guess it really hasn't passed yet and it's basically really not all that close, it's on August 23rd." I say sorta quietly being mildly frightened of Izzy at the moment.

Isabelle smooths out her hair an sits back down, calming herself. "Oh no." Jace whispers and I look up at him. "She's gonna start planning something big for you like, now." I raise my eyebrows, why I am not that surprised?

For the next 20 minutes Isabelle keeps talking about my birthday and I end up throwing a pillow at her. Isabelle throws the pillow back at me and I sit up and throw it back again. Just as Isabelle is about to throw it back Jonathon comes home and Isabelle misses and ends up hitting Alec.

Jon stares at us for a moment before shaking his head and starts for the stairs. "Hey Jon, before I forget." He stops walking and comes over to me. "What college are you going to be going to this year?"

"I'm not going to college this year, I'm going next year. I know mom told you that I was going to take a year off but did she tell you I finished school early?" I give Jon the _Does it sound like she told me tha_ _t?_ look and he rolls his eyes. "Well I finished school a few months early and that's why I was able to stay here with you guys after dad died."

"Oh, ok then." I go back to laying on Jace's lap and Jon turns around goes back upstairs.

* * *

A month and a half goes by with no more news about my mom. There's been no more scares and I haven't seen her eyes move again. What sucks right now though is that it's now August 16th and in a week it'll be my birthday, which I'll have to go through without my mom.

I decide to visit my mom again and I bring Simon with me. When we reach her hospital room Luke isn't there, he probably decided to work today.

I sit down in my normal chair and watch my mom. Her breath is slow, but steady, just like it's been for the past two months.

"Hey Clare, I'm gonna get some coffee from the hospital cafeteria." I turn towards Simon as he speaks. "Do you want some?"

I look back towards my almost lifeless mother. "Yeah sure." Simon leaves and I'm left alone. I take my mom's hand in both of mine, I've sat here and done this so many times and it feels so familiar, I wish it didn't.

I close my eyes, wishing for a miracle. Just then I feel something, my mom's hand moves under my own. My eyes widen as I see her eyes slowly open up. "Mom?" Once her eyes fully open she blinks and then turns and looks at me. I start to cry from the joy of her finally waking up. "I'm going to get a doctor, okay?" I let go of her hand and run out of the room.

The moment I'm in the hallway I bump into the doctor that has been looking after my mom and I fall onto the ground. "I'm sorry Clarissa, that was my bad." He offers me his hand and I jump up off the ground pulling him into my mother's room.

"She woke up!" I yell at him as we enter the room. When we go in Jocelyn is sitting up and she looks confused.

"Clary? Where am I?" The doctor rushes over to her, checking her vitals and taking her temperature. As he's doing this Simon comes back into the room.

Once he sees what's happening he rushes over to where I'm standing next to my mother's bed. "Jocelyn, you're awake! Clary what happened?"

"I, I don't know. Right after you left she woke up." After several more minutes the doctor pulls Simon and I away.

"It appears she has slight amnesia. She last remembers it being June 10th which was about a week before the accident. It looks like that's all the damage that's been done, except for the puncture to her lung of course, but there wasn't a lot of people waiting for one so we were able to give her that surgery when she was in the coma. I don't know if Luke told you that or not." I shake my head, slightly surprised he never mentioned that major detail. "Anyway, we would just like to keep her here for the night and Jocelyn should be good to go home tomorrow.

"Yes, thank you doctor." Simon and I head back into the room and walk over to my mom.

"Clarissa, why am I in a hospital?" When my mom asks me this it breaks my heart a little, she seems so weak right now, especially not remembering what happened.

"Uh, you were in a crash. There was a bad storm, but that's not important right now. What's important is that you're healthy." I smile down at her and she returns the smile.

For the rest of the day I stay with my mom, even when she takes a nap I stay in the hospital. Simon leaves but visits a few hours later with Isabelle and Jace. Once Luke and Jonathon hear the news they basically drop everything and rush over to the hospital.

The next day when Jocelyn comes home we all celebrate. Sort of like when I came home from the hospital, but this time bigger since mom was in a coma for about two months.

The next week flies by, up until the 23rd. I've been dreading this day for a month because I know that Izzy is probably planning something huge and no matter how many parties she drags me to, I will never be the party type.

When I wake up I see none other than the Incredible Isabelle sitting in my desk chair. " _Izzy!_ " I scream once I see her. "What on Earth are you doing here?! And how did you get in?!"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Izzy says standing up and I shake my head. "It's your birthday! Oh and your mom let me up here." She says the last part nonchalantly.

"Isabelle, I thought I had established that I didn't want a big birthday." Izzy sighs and rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah and just because I'm here at," She glances at her phone, "8:21 in the morning, doesn't mean you're getting a big birthday." I glare at her and she grabs my arm, pulling me out of my room. "Now come on, you're being made pancakes right now... which I was not aloud to help with and is why I was up here."

She smiles widely at me, not even taking into consideration that I'm still in my pajamas. When we get downstairs everyone is already down there and once again you guys know who everyone is.

None of them notice we're downstairs so I just kind of lay down on the couch, hoping no one will notice me.

"You are _such_ a buzz kill." Isabelle says picking up my feet, sitting down and putting my feet back down.

"I just don't get why we have to make such a big fuss out of this. I mean it's _just_ my birthday, it's just another day."Izzy opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and rolls her eyes.

"Today is not _just_ another day, Clarissa Adele Fairchild, today is the day that the love of my life was born." I smile as Jace sits the armrest next to my head, looking down at me. I sit up and he slides down next to me.

"Yup." I reply, pecking him on the lips before turning back to Isabella and Simon who just magically appeared. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing." Izzy simply replies and I raise my eyebrows. "Nothing _big_. You're just gonna get to spend a day with the people you love most."

"Great!" I say cheerily before turning to where Jonathon is sitting. "So Jon where's you, mom, Luke and I going today?" Jonathon, Alec and Magnus laugh at that and Isabelle, Jace and Simon punch me in the arm. "Ouch."

"Well, that's what you get." Simon says, sticking his tongue out at me.

"You'll see later on." Izzy states and I just shrug.

* * *

SIMON'S POV

There was no huge party or anything, but I think Clary had a pretty good birthday. Everybody had breakfast at our place and then she got to sped the first have of the day with Jon, Jocelyn, Luke and myself. Then she went out with just Jace for a little while and I was told they saw a movie. After that Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary and I hung out at the mall until dusk and now we're at Central Park.

Izzy and I are leaning up against a rock, Clary is leaning against Jace and Alec and Magnus are sitting next to each other on the grass. We're all just laughing and talking and enjoying the night. Well that is until _she_ appears.

"Clary? Clary Fairchild?" The familiar voice cuts through our conversation like a knife. Clary stands up and turns around to face the voice. I can't see her and she can't see me because of the rock, but I'm 90% sure I know who's there. A girl I've basically forgotten about, someone Clary and I completely left behind when we moved. Yet I'm 90% sure I know who just spoke.

90% sure until Clary says her name, confirming my suspicions.

 **HEY! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's just who I am ;P So... why was it so important that last part was in Simon's POV? Who just suddenly appeared? Tell me in the comments who you think this mystery girl is and why she just now appeared. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	19. A Mystery Girl

**Hey guys, I know, I'm back a lot earlier than y'all thought I would be. That's because I realize that to get over the situation I'm in right now I need to do stuff to keep my mind off of it. Plus Your comments and reviews always make me smile. So anyway, here's the mystery girl chapter ;)**

SIMON'S POV

 _"Clary? Clary Fairchild?" The familiar voice cuts through our conversation like a knife. Clary stands up and turns around to face the voice. I can't see her and she can't see me because of the rock, but I'm 90% sure I know who's there. A girl I've basically forgotten about, someone Clary and I completely left behind when we moved. Yet I'm 90% sure I know who just spoke._

 _90% sure until Clary says her name, confirming my suspicions._

"Maia?" Clary speaks slowly and Isabelle turns her head, looking at me curiously. Of course I told her about Maia, my ex-girlfriend, but she's never met her so this will be... interesting to say the least.

"Oh my God! I didn't realize you had moved around here. I mean I haven't heard from you since Simon and I broke up." At this point Isabelle starts glaring at me because now she knows it's _the_ Maia. "How are you guys?"

I see Clary glance over at my direction so quickly I don't think anyone else saw it. "We're, we're doing fine." Clary looks over her shoulder to Jace who stands up and walks over next to her. "Maia, what are you doing here?"

"I just moved to Brooklyn. Aren't you going to introduce me?" She asks looking at Jace. Isabelle pops up from behind the rock and walks over to where Clary and Jace are standing. I look over at Alec and Magnus who both look mildly confused.

"Yeah, this is Jace, my boyfriend." Clary looks over at Isabelle who just appeared at her side. "And this is-" Isabelle cuts Clary off.

"Hello Maia, it's _so_ nice to meet you." Izzy says with venom in her voice.

"Likewise... I'm sorry who are you"

Isabelle crosses her arms with an angry look on her face. "Isabelle Lightwood."

"Yeah, ok. Nice to meet you, Isabelle." Maia, says the sentence slowly, like she's really confused and possibly scared.

Clary grabs Isabelle's arm and walks over to me. She lets go of Izzy next to me and just glares at me with a _What the hell is_ happening look before she walks back over to Maia and Jace.

"It was really nice to see you Maia and we'll definitely have to get together sometime." I peak over the rock and look at Maia, she nods her head to Clary, smiling.

"Yeah and I'll want to see Simon too. To be honest, I really miss him." Isabelle is sitting on top of the rock and I see her tense up. Maia looks over at her and I duck back down.

"I will talk to him about that." Clary says slowly, looking at Isabelle. I peek back over the rock to see Maia and Clary hugging. and then Maia turns around to leave. "Wait Maia! One last thing." Maia turns back around to face Clary. "Are you still dating Jordan or..?" Maia looks down at the ground before answering.

"Jordan died, about a month ago." She looks back up and a tear falls from her eye. "He was stabbed to death." Clary's eyes widen and her mouth drops.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry. Jordan was a... nice guy." Maia chuckles at that.

"A nice guy? You hated him and we both know it, I mean, I dumped Simon for him. And not to speak ill of the dead or anything, but that turned out to be a mistake. I just didn't really love him and it took me a little while to realize that." Clary nods in understanding. "And you know what the worst part is? I was going to dump him the night he died."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

It's still my birthday but it's about 11:30 pm and everyone has gone home. I go into Simon's room and see him laying down on his bed, deep in thought. I lay down next to him and cross my hands over my stomach. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Simon sighs and puts his hands behind his head. "Maia, why did Maia of all the people we knew at our old school have to show up. Like why not Eric?"

I sit up on my elbows and look at Simon. "Eric? I prefer Maia over Eric. At least Maia only went out with three guys. Eric dated any girl that looked at him." Simon both laugh and Simon sits up with me.

"So there was me, Jordan and who was the other guy Maia went out with?"

I sit up fully with Simon before answering. "Remember she went out with that senior named Bat when we were all freshmen, the guy who used to work with Luke."

"Oh yeah, I remember him now, I didn't know they went out." Simon tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah, it only lasted like a month, I think we met Maia like right when it ended." I looked at Simon for a minute before asking, "Why are you so torn up about Maia showing up?"

Simon runs his hands through his own hair before turning to face me. "Because, when Maia broke up with me, you remember how long it took me to get over her and I think I still liked her until," Simon pauses and looks at the ground for a second. "Until I met Isabelle."

Although I can't believe how cheesy Simon is, I smile at my friend because that was probably one of the sweetest things I've heard. "Well remember, Maia was our friend before she was ever more to you." Simon nods and I rub his arm. "Wanna watch a movie?" Simon smiles and grabs his laptop off of his desk.

"Breakfast Club?" Simon asks and I just scoff at him.

"Duh..." I reply as he pops in the disk. We lay down as the movie starts and soon enough we both fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning Simon was half on and half off the bed so I just carefully stepped over him and went to my room. When I looked at my phone I realized that I Izzy had texted me.

 _Izzy  
Hey, so tell me more about this Maia girl.  
_ _I mean Simon told me they dated and broke up, but I wanna know more._

 _Clary  
Umm, we met freshman year of high school.  
She had a part time job where Luke worked and that's how we became friends and Simon dated her from like mid freshman year to a month before we moved.  
Maia had met Jordan and that's why she broke up with Simon.  
We didn't talk too much after they broke up.  
And now Maia apparently lives around here and I bet she's going to be going to the same school as us and she's also an upcoming junior... so yeah.  
_

 _Izzy  
:l Fantastic... so SHE broke up with SIMON, right..._

 _Clary  
Yeah and he took it pretty hard. But I promise, Simon is more than over her now._

As Isabelle is typing back I get another message from none other than the one and only Maia.

 _Maia  
Hey what's the name of the high school you guys go to?_

 _Clary  
Alicante High School._

 _Maia  
YAY! That's where I'll be going now.  
I really do hope we can get to be good friends again._

 _Clary  
That's awesome and same here._

I sigh as I return to my messages from Isabelle. I did miss being friends with Maia, I mean she was my first girl friend... well really my first friend that wasn't Simon, _but_ this is going to kill Izzy.

 _Izzy  
Are you absolutely sure Simon has no feelings for her anymore?_

 _Clary  
Isabelle, if I had even a penny size of a doubt, any doubt at ALL, that Si liked her I would tell you._

 _Izzy  
Right, I know that, I'm just a little paranoid I guess._

 _Clary  
I get it, it's ok Iz._

Just as I send that message I hear a knocking at my window, yes, my window. I slowly walk over to it and I see familiar golden locks peaking up through the window. I rush over and open it up to surely enough see Jace smiling up at me.

"Jace! What are you doing?!" I scream at him as I help him into my room.

"Your house is made of brick." Jace just shrugs as I continue to stare at him in shock.

"You could've been seriously injured!" Jace puts his hands on my shoulders to settle me down.

"Clare, I've jumped out of your window before and I was fine." I continue to stare at him like he's crazy and I just roll my eyes at that.

"Yeah well I hadn't been too crazy about that either and I don't care if you were fine before, that doesn't mean you can always just perfectly scale my house like it's nothing. No matter what you say I'm still going to yell at you Jace because I don't-" Jace kisses me cutting me off and well generally shutting me up. He breaks away and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm fine." I close my eyes and shake my head at my idiotic boyfriend. Eventually I realize that no matter what I say Jace will never stop doing dangerous things.

"What are you doing here Jace?" He breaks out of our embrace and sits down on my bed, I walk over and join him.

"Robert and Maryse have their family over and I just really needed to get out of there."

"Ok, but why didn't come through the front door?" I ask as I play with Jace's golden locks.

"When Maryse realizes I left this is the first place that she'll come looking for me, your parents and brother, therefore, cannot know I'm here."

"And why couldn't you just text me you were coming over?" Jace picks me up and sets me on his lap causing me to stop playing with his hair.

"Because, even though they never told me, I know that there's a tracker in my phone and I had to leave it at home, so if they saw those texts they would know." I raise my eyebrows, questioning why Maryse and Robert had to put a tracker in Jace's phone. "Before you and Simon moved in I used to always sneak out and basically go wherever, usually for the entire day and they got sick of it."

"Huh, you really hate having to deal with family, don't you?" Jace laughs and just nods to me.

I smile pressing my forehead against his. Jace leans forward to kiss me and I close my eyes as our lips touch. I lock my arms around Jace's neck as our kiss deepens. I back away to take a quick breath and I smile against Jace's lips. He smiles back as he picks me up and then throws me down on the bed. I laugh as Jace puts his hands on either side of my head and leans down to kiss me again.

Jace pecks my lips, but backs away after. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him back down to me. I hold Jace's head in my hands as we kiss more passionately this time. When we break apart I immediately miss the feeling of Jace's lips on mine.

He stands up and grabs my hand pulling me over to the window. "Let's get lunch." I glance over at the clock, I hadn't realized it was already noon.

"Sure, but I am _not_ jumping out of the window. We will leave like normal human beings who break and have a lick of sense." Jace rolls his eyes at me and I lead him over to the door. Nobody's downstairs so we get outside pretty easily. "You really will do anything to not have to talk with relatives, won't you?" I say once we get to Jace's car.

"Well technically they're not actually related to me." Jace responds as he starts the car. "Taki's?"

"Sure and you know what I mean." Jace shrugs and we drive off to what has become my favorite hangout and restaurant.

When we get to Taki's I notice three familiar girls. "Is that Kaelie?" I look at Jace and he cringes.

"Yeah it is." He looks down at me. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

I shake my head at lead Jace to a booth. "Nah, we're already here."

We end up forgetting about Kaelie and her friends, Helen and Aline and talk throughout lunch. Towards the end I get up to go to the bathroom. When I'm about to flush I hear the door to the bathroom open and Helen's voice.

"Did you guys see Jace out there? I wonder who he's with."

"I bet it's that girl that he dumped Kaelie for." Aline chips in.

"As if," Kaelie starts, "the longest relationship he's ever had was with me and that only lasted like two weeks."

"Yeah and if they weren't perfect for each other, then who is perfect for that _jock_?" Helen adds. At this point I decide, why not have a bit of fun with these girls.

I flush the toilet and all three of them turn to look at me as I exit the stall. I walk up to a sink and quickly wash my hands before turning around to them. "You guys were talking about Jace Herondale, right?"

Kaelie looks at the other two before responding to me. "Yeah and were we talking to you?"

I shrug and act totally innocent. "I was just thinking that you would want to know about Jace's girlfriend." Kaelie stares me up and down and responds after a minute of thinking.

"What's your name?"

"Clary, Clary Fairchild. And you guys are Aline, Helen and Kaelie. We went to the same school." I look at each girl when I say their name.

"Right, well _Clary,_ tell us what you know." Kaelie crosses her arms and the other two follow her lead.

"Well, I guess he is still together with the girl he dumped you for." Kaelie scoffs before I continue. "And apparently they're like totally in love. He told her he loves her an everything. Oh and I heard that she had the highest GPA in the sophomore and soon to be junior class, she was the only one higher than you." Kaelie almost looks like she's in disbelief and I suppress a smile as I continue. "Yeah and they've been told by loads of people," Simon and Isabelle, "that they're the perfect couple and from what I've heard, I agree."

I turn around and start to leave, but Kaelie stops me. "Wait, what's this girls name?"

I turn around with a wide smile on my face. "Clary, Clary Fairchild." Once I'm out of the bathroom I pause, not believing I just said all that to Kaelie, _Kaelie._

As I start to walk away I hear something from in the bathroom that makes me laugh. "Hey isn't that that girls name?"

"Shut up Aline!"

I walk back to Jace laughing. "You ready to leave? What's so funny?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing, really." Jace eyes me suspiciously as we head for the exit. When I see Kaelie leave the bathroom she immediately sees me with Jace. I wave my hand at her and I hear her scoff from all the way across the restaurant.

When we get back to Jace's car he turns to me. "Ok, what was that whole thing with Kaelie?" I laugh some more before answering.

"I'll tell you while you drive." Jace looks extremely curious, but puts the car in drive and heads home.

I finish telling him what happened once we get back home and he looks at me with surprise.

"You know I think I love you even more now." I laugh as Jace leans over and pecks me on the lips.

As Jace is about to open his car door I get a text message from Maia saying _:_ _Hey we should hang out this week, text me when you're free._ I sigh and put away my phone.

"Who was that?" Jace asks noticing my sigh.

"Oh, it was Maia. She wants to hang out some time." Jace gets out of his car and walks around to the other side to open the door for me.

"Right, so tell me about Maia. I don't think you've really mentioned her much to me." I get out of the car and start towards my house, but Jace grabs my arm stopping me. "Wait, we should probably go over to my house because Isabelle told me earlier she was going over to your guys." Jace looks over towards his house before returning his gaze to me. "And it looks like the relatives are gone."

I smile and roll my eyes at him as we start going towards Jace's house. Once we're inside we go up to Jace's room to talk, Robert and Maryse aren't downstairs so we just walk up to his room.

Once Jace closes the door I sit down on his bed and put my head in my hands. Jace sits down next to me and I look up at him.

"There's really not much to tell." Jace gives me a disbelieving stare. "We were friends, she dated Simon, we moved." Again with the stare. "Ok so we were best friends. Closer than you could imagine. We would sleep over at each others houses every single weekend and we would always go to Luke's work just to hang out with her on her break. After a little while there were sparks between her and Simon and once they started to date Simon fell head over heals for her. Then... Jordan moved to our school and he could've had any girl, but he wanted Maia. So one day Simon and I were playing video games and Simon got an anonymous text saying Maia was breaking up with him."

Jace stopped me there. "Wait so, she broke up with him through _text_?" He asked in disbelief.

"No. _She_ didn't break up with him. She had Jordan do it through text." Jace raised an eyebrow but let me finish. "Simon didn't get over it until we moved here and even then he didn't get over it until he met Isabelle... So how's that for an explanation?" I say at the end.

"Pretty good actually." Jace says sarcastically and we both laugh a little. After minute we stop laughing and Jace turns to me. "I actually kinda feel bad for Rat-face." I raise my eyebrows at that.

" _Rat-face_ , since when do you call Simon Rat-face?"

"Oh I've always called him Rat-face." Jace shrugs and then smiles. "Just not in front of you." He kisses me on the lips and I laugh a little. "You should probably head home before your parents start to get too worried." I just shrug and head over to the door, Jace follows. "I don't really want them killing me if they find out you snuck out of the house with me."

I walk downstairs as Jace says this and turn to face him at the front door. "You don't have to worry about my mom and Luke, Jace." I say smiling to him before making my face really serious. "It's Jon you should worry about." I kiss Jace before he has time to respond and leave.

 **So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to try to update more often because I literally have this entire story planned in my head... well most of it.. some it at least... ok I know how it's going to end but the rest is a bit fuzzy. Anywho, BYE!**


	20. A Maia

**Do any of y'all know why people always have to say in fan fictions (for example)** ** _I do not own the Mortal Instruments_** **? Like I mean it's fan fiction, it's fiction that you as a fan are writing of a story that was previously written... I just don't get it. Well enjoy the update.**  
 **Oh and I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters. ;)**

CLARY'S POV

When I get home I see that Jace wasn't lying about Izzy coming over here. Iz and Si are sitting on the couch in the living room talking and they both look at me when I close the front door. I go into the living room since I know there will be no way out of this. This being them questioning where I snuck out to.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild." Simon my full name while shaking his head, looking very disappointed. "Where were you?" Simon suddenly asks with childlike curiosity.

I laugh a little as I look at Izzy and Simon's questioning faces. I'm about to answer them when I notice out of the corner of my eye that Jon is in the dining room, where he can hear us perfectly. The smile on my face becomes nonchalant and I shrug my shoulder's. "I was just out for a walk."

Izzy and Simon look at each other with disbelief. "A two hour long walk?" Isabelle asks.

I hadn't realized it was already two o'clock. I internally wince not really knowing how to respond to that. "Well I... So what electives did you guys pick for this year." I quickly change the subject. Isabelle and Simon glare at me but Simon shrugs and answers.

"I need to finish my foreign language classes that I started at Idris High School, so French." Isabelle is still glaring at me for not answering where I was.

"Well I'm not sure what I'm going to take, maybe art. I might challenge myself though and take something else." I smile weakly at Izzy when Jon decides to chip into our conversation.

"Clary, you didn't want to know before but," I look up at Jon as he pauses mid sentence and I know what's coming next. "mom-" Jon is cut off by somebody bursting into our house and this isn't just any old someday. It's Magnus Bane.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Brooklyn!" Izzy, Simon and I all stand up to greet Magnus.

I give him a tight hug after Iz and Simon. "Magnus, it's so good to see you!"

Alec walks in after Magnus moves away from the doorway. "And I'm here too." I laugh and hug him.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Simon asks the two of them.

Alec looks at Magnus for a second before answering. "We're off to college today. Sorry we didn't tell you two sooner, but Izzy knew and so did Jace. I figured they told you." I look back at Izzy.

"Well I'm really going to miss you guys. I know neither of you will be too far away so we'll have to visit each other all the time." The five of us walk out to their cars and Jonathon joins us after a minute. We all give them hugs and then Alec and Magnus each get into their own cars and I can't help but wonder where Jace is.

Just as Alec starts to drive away with Magnus in front of him Jace dashes out of his house and jumps in front of Alec's car. Alec hits the brakes as hard as he can and Jace walks over to the driver's side, slightly winded. "You, forgot, your charger." Jace gets out in between breaths.

Alec gets out of the car and I can just barely hear this next conversation they have. "Thanks man." Alec looks at his charger before up at Jace. "You know what's weird is that I specifically remember packing my charger." Jace opens his mouth like he wants to say something but closes it and looks down at his shoes.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Jace and Alec hug for what seems like forever before separating. Alec gets in his car and Jace tries to secretly wipe a tear from his face. "See you man." Jace steps away from the car and Alec drives away.

I walk over to Jace and look up at him. "Are you crying?" I ask softly while rubbing his arm.

Jace scoffs at that and loos up from the ground. "No, I don't cry. Alright? That must've been a reflection from the sun or something."

I look up at the sky and then back at my boyfriend. "It's cloudy."

He stumbles to find another excuse but can't. "Whatever." and with that he walks over to the others.

* * *

The next day I wake up at 6 am and go downstairs to get some breakfast. When I go downstairs I see that Jonathon is up too and made himself some waffles. When he sees that I've come downstairs he points to where some extra waffles lay. "There's some more if you're hungry."

After getting myself a plate I sit down across from Jon at the table. "What time did you wake up at?" Jon checks the clock before responding.

"Four, I think." I shake my head at him as I start to eat.

"Why?" He looks at me for a minute before taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"I just, couldn't get back to sleep." I stare at him as I chew my waffles and he sighs. "I've been thinking about school, you know and maybe getting a job, since I'll be here another year, but that's just a year."

"Where are you going to college at?"

Jon fiddles with his hands a little before answering. "I got into this school in college, so I could be close to dad. But now, I don't know, I got admitted into a lot of universities. After dad died I was thinking about applying for Harvard or maybe Stanford. I don't really know anymore though because," Jon trails off looking at me and I smile at him.

I finish off my waffles and put my plate in the sink. I go back over to Jon and lean on the table across from him. "Do it." He looks up, questioning me. "Apply for whatever school you want to. No matter where it is; California, Massachusetts, Hell you could go to the University of London if you wanted to. As long as you want to."

Jon smiles up at me and I return the smile. Then the doorbell rings, ruining our brother-sister moment, I look at Jon curiously. Who the _hell_ is ringing our doorbell at 6 am?

I go over to the door and open it up only to be pushed out of the way by the last person I'd think to be up at this time.

"Ok, so I think that we should get together with Maia, you and me. Cause the sooner get that out of the way the better I'll feel about her being here and going to the same school as us. And the better I'll feel about her being around Simon. I just wanna be able to judge her for myself you know and I just-"

"ISABELLE!" She shuts up and turns to me. Jonathon comes in the room to see what all the commotion's about. "I'll text her later today then." I turn to Jon and wave my hand at him. "It's just Isabelle flipping out." Jon nods his head slowly like he's thinking _girls_ and leaves the room.

"Great." Isabelle claps her hands together. "Ok so I'm going back home to sleep now." I shake my head as she goes over to the door.

"So you only came over to tell me that?" Izzy thinks for a minute and then shrugs and nods. I laugh at her as she leaves.

I walk back over to where Jonathon is sitting in the kitchen and I sit back down in my seat. I shake my head and Jon laughs a little. "So what was that all about?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You know Izzy and her drama." I simply said back. "It was just about Maia." Jon looks at me confused and I remember that I haven't really told him about Maia. "She's an old friend of mine and Simon's ex."

Jon raises his eyebrows as if the say _Of course_. "Oh, well that makes sense then. So I'm guessing she has suddenly showed up."

"Yeah, we found out on my birthday actually that she moved to Brooklyn and will now be going to our school." Jon nods his head. "Well I should probably take a shower soon. See you later Jon." Once I start walking away I turn back to my older brother. "Oh and remember what I said, about school." Jonathon smiles at me and I go upstairs.

More than half an hour later I showered and got dressed. It's only 7:20 am and I have absolutely nothing to do. Man I hate waking up so early.

I go into Simon's room where he's still in the same position he was in when I left: half-on and half-off the bed. I walk over to him trying to decide on how to wake him up.

After a minute of thinking I walk out of the room to get something. I return with a heavy throw-pillow and start hitting Simon with it. "SI! Wake up!" He starts fidgeting and trying to block the pillow with his hands. As he's doing this he ends up falling off of the bed. I have to set the pillow down because I'm laughing so hard at him.

"Ow." Simon glares at me from where he lays on the floor. "I don't now why I'm friends with you." Simon shakes his head as he stands up.

"Oh please, you love me." I smile at him and he just rolls his eyes.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Simon stares at me with tired eyes.

"Because Isabelle wants to get together with Maia." Simon was about to sit down on his be but stops midway once I say this, his eyes wide. "Well with me of course. Iz would probably kill her if they were alone together."

Simon rubs his temples and sighs. "Well this is great. You know if they end up getting along then they're going to always be swapping story's about me and dates we went on and from every reality TV show I've seen I don't think that's a good thing." I laugh at Simon for saying that.

"Well I just wanted to give you a heads up that the three of us are gonna be hanging out later. Probably at Isabelle's house if we even stay home cause well, I mean you're here."

* * *

At around noon I decide to text Maia as I walk over to Izzy's.

 _Clary,  
Hey Maia, wanna get together with Isabelle and me today?_

She responds almost immediately.

 _Maia,  
Yeah sure!  
Text me your address and I'll be over in say an hour?_

 _Clary,  
Sure sounds great.  
Here's Isabelle's address, we're next door neighbors, but I'm over at her house right now.  
_

 _Maia,  
Great, see you guys in a bit._

I open up the door to the Lightwood's house knowing that only Izzy and Jace are home.

"Hello? Jace! Isabelle!" I walk into their living room looking down at my phone.

Jace comes down the stairs and when he sees me he looks confused. "Hey Clare. What are you doing over here?"

"Where's Isabelle?" Jace sits down next to me on the couch and looks fake hurt.

"What, no hello for your boyfriend? The best boyfriend in the world I might add."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetie." Jace puts a hand on his chest and gasps. "Where's Izzy?"

"She's in her room." Jace replies, giving up." I stand up and give Jace a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Jace just nods and waves me away.

When I get to Isabelle's room she's sitting on her bed, scrolling through something on her phone. "Iz." She looks up at me confused. "Maia's coming over here in a little less than an hour."

"Wait seriously? Eek!" Isabelle gets up and rushes to her closet, searching through all her clothes.

"What's the big deal? It's just one person and trust me, Maia won't care if you look like crap." Isabelle glares at me for a second before looking through more clothes thrown around her room.

"Well she doesn't know I'm dating Simon and when she finds out, well I don't know what will happen, but I need to make sure I look _amazing_ so that she knows Simon has moved onto someone better." Isabelle pulls a shirt from a pile and then searches for some shorts.

"Right..."

The hour flies by quickly as Isabelle searches for the perfect outfit and does her hair and makeup. When the doorbell rings Isabelle freezes and her eyes widen before she rushes down the stairs. I quickly follow her out the door.

When we get downstairs I see that Jace opened the door. "Maia, right?" He asks her and she smiles up at him and nods.

"And it's Jace right?" She says back.

"Uh yeah." Jace looks back at Iz and me and has a T _hank God_ look on his face. "Well, I'm just going to go over... there to do this... thing. Yeah." Jace walks away awkwardly as Izzy and I approach the door.

"Maia, it's so good to see you again!" I push past Izzy before she can say anything.

"It's good to see you too Clary! And I'm glad that we can hang out Isabelle, hopefully we can be friends."

"Yup." Izzy says mischievously. After I hug Maia we sit down in the living room and I mouth to Izzy _Be nice_. She just rolls her eyes.

"So what do you guys wanna do? Watch a movie? Go out? Or we could just talk, catch up and you two can get to know each other." I suggest to the two girls sitting on either side of me.

"The last one sounds good." Maia smiles at us.

"Perfect." Izzy smiles back. This is going to be a long day...

We start talking and reminiscing about our old school and eventually the topic changes to boys, the one I know Izzy's been waiting for.

"So Clary, the other day you introduced Jace to me as your..." She trails off letting me finish.

"Boyfriend." I laugh a little. "Yes Jace is my boyfriend, he is also Isabelle's step-brother."

"Interesting, well Isabelle are there any special guys in your life?"

"Actually, yeah." Maia puts her elbows on her knees, waiting for her to continue. "I've been dating Simon for quite a while now actually." Maia never loses her smile but she does look a little upset at that.

"Oh that's awesome, I'm actually really happy for Simon. He totally deserves someone as nice as you." Isabelle didn't see Maia's smile waver so her smile becomes really big.

"Thank you!" Isabelle looks at me and mouths _Thank God_. I smile back at her, but I know Maia must still have feelings for Simon or else she wouldn't have gotten that look. I decide to change to topic.

"Oh, Maia I almost forgot to tell you, I have a brother." Maia smiles, but looks a little confused.

"So I'm guessing he was like just born then? Cause Jocelyn didn't look pregnant before or when you guys moved." Isabelle and I both laugh causing Maia to be even more confused.

"An older brother." Maia's eyes widen and I can tell she's a little shocked. "Apparently my mom had a son about 3 years before me. I only just found out about him when my dad died."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss, but that's amazing. Now you have an older brother!." I smile at Maia knowing that she was never very found, to say the least, of her brother.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing."

We continue talking for at least another hour before realizing it's already past three.

"Do you guys wanna go see a movie then get something to eat?" Izzy suggests. Maia and I both agree and we get ready to leave.

"Who's car should we take?" Maia asks before we leave.

"I know of a really nice car we could take, just hold on." I smile to them and then run over to the bottom of the stairs. "Jace! Come here please!" I turn around and wink to the girls watching me.

"What's up Clare?" Jace asks once he reaches me.

"Could we please take your car to go out." I emphasize the please and give him puppy dog eyes.

Jace scratches the back of his neck and hesitates on answering. "I don't know..." I pout my lip a little more.

"Don't you trust me?" Jace sighs looking down at me.

"Yeah, it's just I don't really let anyone drive her and I don't know."

I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck. "Pleeaasse." I press my lips against Jace's for a few seconds before looking back up into his eyes.

"Fine." He says caving in and handing me the keys to his car.

I peck him on the cheek and jump off of the stairs running over to Izzy and Maia. "Thanks babe, see you in a few hours!" We run outside to get in Jace's green corvette.

"Oh my God, how did he afford this!?" Maia asks as she gets in.

"Well Jace lived with his dad until he was about 10 and his dad had left him this car in his will." Isabelle answers.

"Shush Iz, you're going to make me feel bad for driving it." Maia laughs and Izzy rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue at me.

"Yeah speaking of which, next time you should just go straight to kissing him." Maia says sarcastically.

"Nah, you gotta be all cute before so that he starts to feel bad and then the kiss lets his guard down and well, then you get to drive his car." We all laugh as I drive to the movie theater.

"Now if only you used your powers for good." Izzy says to me.

I laugh before replying. "Getting to drive his awesome car is good, for me at least."

That night after the movie and dinner we end up going to Pandemonium which is an all ages club. We're there until almost 11 pm so we all decide to sleep over at Isabelle's house.

 **Hey guys, so thanks for what everyone said about hoping that everything works out for and stuff cause of what I said before and well, haha, good news, it did! So yeah and I'll try to write again soon, I have a lot of time since everyone in my family works but me. So yeah, well please review and I hope you liked the chapter!**


	21. A First Day

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

Clary's POV

I woke up huddled in one of Izzy's chairs. When I checked the clock it said 7:08 am. By the Angel! Why do I have to wake up so early? School hasn't started yet.

I know that neither Maia or Isabelle will be awake for a while so I decide to get myself some breakfast. When I get to the kitchen I notice that Jace is cooking something at the stove, without a shirt on.

I silently walk over to him and put my hands on his back. I slide them around to his stomach so I'm hugging him from behind.

"So this is what you like to do in your free time? Cook shirtless?" Jace turns around to face me.

"Only when I think everyone is gone or asleep, obviously this time I was wrong." Jace smiles down at me as he picks me up and sets me on the counter.

Jace kisses me lightly on the lips before returning to whatever it is he's making. I bite my lip as I watch Jace cook. "You know I could get used to this view." He laughs and then turns to me again.

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. "Good." He smiles before kissing me again, it only lasts a second so I pout when he pulls away. "Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't resist those, it's why I let you drive my car."

I roll my eyes at him. "And I returned it in prime condition." I say with sass.

Jace laughs and Isabelle walks into the kitchen. "God you guys are loud." Isabelle says after a yawn. "Oh my- Jace put on a shirt." Jace rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen.

"So is Maia still sleeping?" I get off the counter.

Izzy nods and sits down at the table, I walk over to join her. "You now she actually seems pretty nice and it seems like she doesn't really like Simon anymore." Iz says with a big smile.

I smile back at her weakly, thinking about Maia's facial expression when Izzy told her they were dating. "Yeah, so do you now when we're supposed to be getting our schedules? School starts in a few days." I decide to change the subject

"What day is it? Cause I think we were supposed to get them on the 26th."

"It is the 26th." Isabelle looks at me questioningly and then looks at her phone.

"So it is. They're probably in the mail then." Iz says cheerfully and then runs outside. I follow her and quickly head over to the mailbox in front of my house. When I get back to Izzy I just meet her inside. She's holding two pieces of paper: her schedule and Jace's. I have mine and Simon's.

"I'm going to get Maia up." I tell Iz before going to her room. Maia is still laying on the floor, asleep. I decide to wake her up nicely and just shake her until she opens her eyes. "Maia get up, schedules are here and we're gonna look at them. You should go home and get yours." She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"What?" I laugh and then grab her arm and pull her up.

"Just c'mon." I drag Maia out of Isabelle's room and into the living room where Isabelle and Jace are. "Get Simon over here. I'm gonna go with Maia to get her schedule." Isabelle nods.

Maia and I get into Maia's car since it was still parked outside. "Now I don't get why we didn't just take my car last night." Maia says as she starts to drive.

"You saw Jace's car. I mean how could we just pass up that opportunity?" We both laugh. After a minute I decide to ask Maia about Simon. "So, you excited to see Simon again?" After a moment of hesitation she nods.

"Yeah it's been a while and I've been meaning to ask, how come Simon wasn't with you guys the night I ran into you, Jace, Isabelle and those two other guys?"

"Alec and Magnus." I correct her trying to think of what to say. "And Simon was there, he had walked away like the moment you showed." That's not too bad of a lie is it?

"Oh ok." I open my mouth to ask Maia more about Simon but decide against it and we sit in silence for the next minute before we get to Maia's house.

* * *

I walk back into the Lightwood's house with Maia behind me. Isabelle is sitting on Simon's lap in a chair and I mentally wince once Maia sees. She looks sad for a split second before smiling and greeting Simon.

"Hey Si!" Simon turns to her surprised and Isabelle gets up so Simon can stand.

"Maia, I didn't expect to see you here." He glanced back at Isabelle who just smiled. "It's so good to see you." He gives her a hug and I sit down next to Jace on the couch.

"Tell me the truth." Jace whispers in my ear startling me. "Maia still likes him doesn't she?"

I purse my lips together and nod to Jace. "How'd you know?"

Jace shrugs as Simon, Izzy and Maia sit down. "I'm good at guessing."

I open up my schedule and I'm shocked by what it says. "What's wrong Clary?" Simon asks.

"Nothing, it's just," I look up at my friends. "Science, English, history, lunch, math, gym and... art." I read off my schedule to them. "I didn't think it'd be available, the way Jon was acting when he tried to tell me..." I take out my phone, figuring this is a mistake, and text Jon.

 _Clary,  
Was art cut?_

After a minute Jon replies.

 _Jon,  
I tried to tell you before, but I was cut off. Clare, mom raised enough money to save the art program._

My eyes widen even more. "The art program wasn't cut."

"Clary that's great!" Simon says.

"Yeah that's awesome!" Izzy adds.

"Yeah it is. I can't believe it." I look back at my schedule and then around at everyone. "So what's everybody else's schedule?"

Jace takes my schedule from me. "Jace you do realize that we can't have classes together? You're a senior and I'm a junior."

"Yes I'm fully aware of that, but we can still have art and gym together." He hands my schedule back to me.

"I didn't think you'd be taking art again, it's just not your thing."

"Well I would say anything to be around you, but we don't have art together." I look at his and sigh.

"Oh, at least there's lunch." I smile and he laughs. "Iz what's your schedule?"

She picks her head up off of Simon's shoulder and looks down at her schedule. "Science, history, math, lunch, English, gym and music. I alternate between art an music."

"Well at least we have science, gym and lunch. Simon?" Simon looks over Isabelle's head at the piece of paper in his hands.

"I've got math, English, science, lunch, history, gym and music." Simon looks up at me. "Sorry Clare, Izzy made me take music and it's a good thing too since we have no other classes together." Simon kisses Izzy on the top of her head.

"Well Maia?" I ask her and she looks at her schedule for a minute. "Wow." She says under her breath before answering. "Math, English, science, lunch, history, gym and art."

"So you and Simon have almost the exact same schedule." Jace says looking between the two of them with a smirk on his face. "Well that's fantastic." I slap him on the chest and give him the _Shut it_ look.

Izzy has a strained look on her face as she talks, like she has to fight to keep the smile on her face. "Yeah, now at least you have Simon to show you around." I look at Izzy and she mouths _Every class is too much_. I nod a little bit and turn to Maia.

"Well aside from that, at least now I have _somebody_ in my art class." Maia smiles at me and I can tell she knows Isabelle is highly uncomfortable with this, I mean how could you not?

* * *

The first day of school. Technically this is my first proper first day at Alicante High.

"Simon hurry up!" I'm eating a piece of toast and waiting for Simon to get ready when my mom comes into the kitchen.

"Now why does this seem so familiar?" I laugh as Simon walks downstairs.

"Because Clary was rushing me and eating toast when it was our very first day to Alicante." Simon sits down on the table and I stick my tongue at him, he sticks his back at me.

"Yeah well that's because for some reason on the first day of school you're always slow." I grab my bag and head towards the door. "Bye mom, love you!"

"Bye Jocelyn!" Simon yells as he runs towards me.

Jocelyn laughs and waves at us. "It's like deja vu."

Simon and I walk down to the corner where the bus stop is and I notice we're both looking at the Lightwood's house the whole time. When I see Simon doing it too I laugh and he just looks at me questioningly. I look down the street and see the bus pulling up. "Bus is here." Simon turns back towards me and we both get on.

Once Simon and I get a text from Maia.

 _Maia,  
What time does school start?_

 _Clary,  
About 7:15. Why?_

 _Maia,  
I'm close enough to walk to school and I didn't want to be late or too early._

I'm about to reply when someone kisses me on the cheek. I turn around to see Jace and Isabelle sit in the seats behind Simon and me.

"Why are you guys always late to the bus?" Jace just shrugs and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear making me blush.

"Usually Alec would get us here earlier, but he's in college." I take one of Jace's hands in my own and trace the lines on his palm.

"Speaking of which, you ok? I know you miss your brother." I ask softly, trying not to make him angry or upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get to see him again soon." I look at Jace sadly, I wish he would tell me how he actually feels.

When we get to school Jace goes off to find his locker in the senior section and Iz, Si and I look for our lockers and Maia.

After I find my locker and put all my stuff away I text Simon and Izzy to tell them what number locker I have. They come over to me right as I notice Maia. The three of us walk over to her locker which I guess is right across from mine.

Before we reach her I notice who has the locker two away from hers. Sebastian.

I quickly run to the other side of Maia so he doesn't see me. "Oh hey guys." Maia says when she sees us.

"Hey Maia." I half crouch against the lockers next to her and I'm suddenly extremely thankful I'm so short.

"What's wrong Cl-" I put my hand against Maia's mouth. Simon and Isabelle look at me strangely. I point behind them and they both turn around slowly. Izzy and Simon both sorta snap their heads back towards Maia and me. "What's going on?!" Maia half whispers.

"Why don't we talk as we walk say... anywhere else." Isabelle says and pushes the two of us forward. Once we round a corner I stop trying to hide and walk normally.

"So is somebody going to explain or?" Maia stares at all three of us.

"Right, well that was Sebastian Verlac." Simon starts.

"He's a football player and a man whore." Isabelle adds.

"And well let's just say..." I try to finish.

"He kissed Clary." Simon and Isabelle say at the say time.

Maia still looked a little confused. "While she was dating Jace and he new it." Simon says after seeing her expression.

"Oh, yeah I get why we had to get out of there." Maia says looking at me.

"And that's not all." Maia looked at me like _Dude_. "Jace may or may not have caused him to get a few stitches, a black eye and," I turned to Isabelle. "Did he end up breaking his foot or what?"

"No, I don't think he broke it. Jon pulled them apart before he did." Isabelle says after thinking for a second.

"Right." We all turn back to a wide eyed Maia.

"Wow, Jace _really_ let him have it." We continue walking down the crowded hallways.

"Well, Jace _really_ likes Clary." Simon points out causing my face to redden a little.

"Yeah and- hey is that Kaelie?" Isabelle points out the blonde haired girl and I smile remembering when I ran into her at Taki's.

"It is, watch this." Simon, Isabelle and Maia watch me as we start to approach Kaelie, Helen and Aline. I wave my hand at them with a big smile on my face "Hi Kaelie." I say in a taunting voice. The smile that was on her face automatically disappears and she looks extremely mad. She glares at me and then turns around and goes down a different hallway with Helen and Aline following.

Izzy and Simon start laughing after she disappears in the crowd of people. "Oh my God, that was hilarious." Isabelle gets out in between laughs.

"Who was that?" Maia asks looking slightly amused at what just happened.

"Jace's ex." Simon answers.

"And the cheer captain." Izzy adds.

"Yeah, they were dating when we first met but he dumped her."

"That must have sucked, seeing him dating someone else when you liked him." Maia only looked at me when she said this. I forgot that she likes Simon.

"It was, like I think I almost punched her a couple of times. Don't tell Jace that though, I don't want him getting all cocky." I say with a smile to Maia. And then I bump into something, or someone.

"Don't tell Jace what?" I look up a my boyfriend and his friends standing next to him.

"Don't tell Jace that... " I try to come up with a logical answer. "That... yeah I got nothing."

"Mm hmm." Jace smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him. "You guy should be showing Maia around. I'll see you during lunch?"

"Yup." Jace leans down and kisses me before continuing walking with his friends.

"What have you done to my brother?" Isabelle shakes her head.

"I didn't do anything to him." I say defensively.

"Yes you did, he used to be the toughest guy in school and he never, I don't know, he's just so different now." I raise my eyebrows at that. "In the best way possible, I promise."

The warning bell sounds. "We should probably get to class." Isabelle and I go in one direction and Simon and Maia go in the other.

The first day of our Junior year.

 **Hey guys! So some people have been giving me suggestions on what could happen next and if any of y'all have some you can totally tell me in the reviews and stuff. Some of you have really good ideas that I might use or change a little bit. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter I'll try to update soon!**


	22. A Plan

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

CLARY'S POV

Is it just me or does the first day of school always seem to go by really fast?

I walk to lunch with Maia since her locker is right across from mine. Thankfully Sebastian wasn't at his locker when I went over there.

Once we get to the cafeteria I see Isabelle and Simon sitting down at a table. "Seriously? I can't believe she would stoop that low." Isabelle is talking to Simon.

"Who would stoop how low?" Maia and me sit down and Simon and Isabelle look startled. They both look at each other trying to figure out what to say. While they're still trying to figure out what to say Jace comes over.

"Hey guys, hey Clare I'm gonna sit with some of my friends today. You know catch up with them a bit. That all right?" I look over to where he came from and see a bunch of the football players.

"Yes Jace, you don't need to ask permission to sit with your friends you know." He laughs and then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"If you say so. Bye babe." I wave to him and then turn back around to my friends.

"Ok thank God he isn't sitting here today." Isabelle says the moment he leaves.

"Wait why? Isn't Jace your brother?" Maia asks. "What's wrong with him sitting here?"

"It's just that, we need to tell you something Clary." Simon says as he and Isabelle look at me and I raise my eyebrows.

"What? Is it about whoever stooped however low?" I watch my two friends questioningly with Maia next to me.

Isabelle speaks. "Well to fill in the blanks... that would be Kaelie and we're going to need to tell you everything." I look back at Maia before turning to Simon and Izzy.

"Ok so my locker is right by Kaelie's." Simon starts the explanation. "And before I came to lunch, Sebastian was talking to her at her locker." That's why he wasn't at his own I guess. "And well me being me, I may have sorta eavesdropped on them."

"And apparently Kaelie is planning something with Sebastian." Isabelle speaks now. "And that something is going to be an attempt to break you and Jace up."

My eyes widen at this. "And can I know what that something is?" Isabelle and Simon look at each other again.

"So what I heard is that Kaelie is going to distract Jace and Sebastian is going to kiss you and then Kaelie is going to bring Jace in and they're going to make it look like you kissed him and apparently they're even going to pay one of the freshmen to say that you did." Simon talks extremely fast but I'm able to catch everything he says.

"And it's all because you and Jace sorta ruined Seb's reputation and Kaelie just doesn't like others to be happy, especially when that other is dating Jace." Isabelle quickly adds.

I sit there stunned while Isabelle and Simon look worried. "Well damn!" Maia says after nobody speaks for two minutes. "Jeez the people here are crazy. I don't think anything like ever happened at my old school."

"Yeah, she's right. I don't think this ever did happen at our old school." I laugh a little. "But, do you guys know when this is going to happen?" Simon shakes his head and I sigh, great.

I look around for Kaelie and when I see her she notices me. She smirks at me before getting up and leaving. Once she exits the cafeteria the bell rings. I quickly stand up and try to go to the hallways to catch up with Kaelie.

Once I'm able to get out there she's nowhere to be seen. I don't even know what I planned on saying to her. Just something, anything.

I decide to just go to my locker and head to math class, which none of my friends are in. I get to class before most of the other students and I sit down near the front. After a minute Sebastian and Kaelie walks in. Of course I have at least one class with the two of them. Because the world just loves to constantly screw me over.

The two of them sit in the back of the class. I turn around to look at them, Kaelie smirks and Sebastian doesn't notice me or he does and doesn't do anything.

Math class ends up going by slowly, probably because I was waiting for it to be over. Well the bell rings I get out of class as fast as possible so I don't run into Kaelie or Sebastian.

I end up getting to gym before everyone else and I just sit down on the bleachers until Isabelle, Maia and Simon come out.

"Hey Clary, have you told Jace about what we told you yet?" Simon sits down next to me.

"No. I mean for one; I would never tell him something like that during school. And two; I haven't really seen him at all." Isabelle and Maia sit on the other side of me.

"True, I mean we don't want him getting expelled for killing someone." Izzy says and we all laugh at that.

After gym Izzy and Simon go to music and Maia and me go to art. When I see Mrs. Belcourt I immediately go over to her. "Clarissa! It's so good to see you! Tell your mom I say thank you for saving my job and the art program."

"It's good to see you too and I will. I'm just so happy that we still have art." I talk to Mrs. Belcourt for a couple more minutes and once the bell rings I sit down next to Maia.

After art is over I wait for Simon, Isabelle, Jace and Maia at my locker. Jace is the first one to show up. "Hi Jace." He kisses me on the lips. "Wanna come over today?" I still need to tell him about what Simon and Izzy told me.

"I would but I'm going to hang out with some of my football friends." I hold back my disappointment and smile.

"That's ok, it's good to know that you have a life outside of us anyway." I say as Isabelle and Simon appear.

"Ha ha, I'll text you later ok. Hey Iz, Simon." Jace kisses me again and then walks away.

Once Jace is gone I stop smiling and turn to Isabelle, Simon and Maia who just walked over to us. "Before you guys ask, no I have not told him yet and no I will not be tonight because he's hanging out with his friends." They all just nod seeing how aggravated I am. "Let's get going to the bus."

When we get outside Maia walks one way and Simon, Isabelle and I head to our bus.

* * *

The next day when Isabelle and Jace get on the bus I immediately turn around to face the two of them. "Jace, after school today we need to talk." Jace is about to respond when Isabelle talks.

"Come on Clary, why do you have to say it like that. I told you to never say 'We need to talk'. It makes it sound like you're gonna break up with him." Simon turns to face all three of us.

"She has a point Clare." I flick Simon in the middle of the head. "Ow."

Jace just shakes his head at the three of us and looks at me. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well I can't tell you now because you're gonna need time to cool off and you know, not murder anyone." Jace raises an eyebrow.

"Who would I end up murdering?" Jace just continues to look more and more curious.

"Well that depends. Would you hit a girl?" Isabelle asks him. Jace turns to her and opens his mouth. He then closes it and shakes his head to his step-sister before turning back to me.

"We'll talk about it tonight." I turn around in my sit before Jace can reply.

Classes go by fairly quickly and before I know it it's time for lunch. I walk to the cafeteria with Maia and we sit down, Isabelle and Simon aren't here yet. I talk with Maia for a few minutes until Simon and Izzy come sprinting into the cafeteria and over to us.

"Clary... you... Kaelie..." Simon tries to talk in between breaths but can't get anything out.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask the two of them as they catch their breaths.

"Where's Jace?" Isabelle asks me with wide eyes.

"With his friends. What's wrong you guys?" As they try to answer Helen comes over to me. "What do you want?" She rolls her eyes and grabs my arm.

"I need to talk to you." I try to protest but she pulls me out of the cafeteria. "Listen, I'm not apart of what Kaelie's planning for you ok. I wanted to warn you." I yank my arm from her grasp and lean against the hallway wall.

"Why?" I cross my arms and then Helen snaps her fingers. Something hits me over the head and I black out.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in the janitor's closet and my hands are tied behind my back. Helen and Sebastian are standing over me, talking. I kick Sebastian's leg. "What the HELL!" I scream at the two of them.

"Shut up, Seb put the gag back in her mouth." Sebastian tries to come near me but once his hand is by my mouth I bite him.

"Ow! Well screw you too." Helen rolls her eyes at him and stuffs something in my mouth so I can't talk.

"You and your stupid little friends really are gullible. I mean do you really think that Kaelie doesn't know Simon is your best friend? She said all that just because she knew he would 'over hear' and tell you" Helen shakes her head and crouches down next to me. "No, Kaelie is much smarter than that. I mean she does have the second highest GPA, right after _you_ of course." Helen rolls her eyes when she says 'you'.

I try to talk, but fail so I try to motion for Helen to take the gag out of my mouth. She rolls her eyes again and take sit out of my mouth. "You know you roll your eyes a lot." Helen glares at me. "So what's the real plan? Keep me locked up in here until Jace forgets about me and has to move on? Because I think that people will probably look for me. In fact they probably already are, how long have I been out?"

"10 minutes." Sebastian answers without looking at me. "I didn't hit you very hard."

"Right... of course you didn't. So really, tell me, what's the plan?" Helen rolls her eyes _again_.

"Now, why would I wanna do that?" Helen sits down next to me.

"Because inside I know you're an extremely nice person with a good heart." I reply sarcastically and Helen rolls her eyes. "You know every time you roll your eyes you're just proving my point." She glares daggers at me and I shrug. "But what's in it for you two, why are you helping her do whatever she's doing?"

Helen stands up again. "Because if Kaelie loses her popularity then so do I and without my popularity then what am I supposed to do? You can't just be on the cheer squad without being popular." I stifle a laugh.

"And I'm doing this because you and Jace ruined my reputation." Sebastian still doesn't look at me.

"Ok, but how is doing this going to help your reputation?" I ask and he finally looks at me.

"Because some guys are gonna start pushing you around and laughing at you and then I'm going to just so happen be walking by and rush in to save you when everyone is around to see it." Sebastian looks away again and I laugh.

"Your plan is never going to work. Jace is smarter than whatever you have planned and he will never fall into Kaelie's trap. Plus if anyone starts to push me around then I'll just kick them in the balls." I say with childlike cheerfulness.

Helen and Sebastian look at each other like they're not totally positive whatever they have planned will work.

Cause it won't.

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Kaelie for the last time I won't go out with you." All during lunch Kaelie has been trying to get me to go out with her again and I've been rejecting her the entire time. I stand up from the table I was sitting at. "You know what, I'm gonna go over to sit with Clary, my _girlfriend_." She pouts a little and then follows me when I go over to Isabelle and Maia.

"Jace? Kaelie?!" Izzy's eyes widen when she sees me.

"Where's Clary? Kaelie leave." She has a smirk on her face when I turn around.

"Helen came over here a few minutes ago and pulled Clary away. Simon went out to look for her and we stayed here to keep an eye on... someone." Maia glares at Kaelie and then her eyes widen as she looks at something behind us. She elbows Isabelle and nods her head towards something. Isabelle stands up and her eyes widen too. Kaelie looks behind her and then smirks at Isabelle.

"But, if he's here..." I look around to find who they're talking about. "That was all a lie wasn't it?" Isabelle says in a half whisper. "You guys made a fake plan for Simon to overhear... Crap." Isabelle pushes past Kaelie who has just been smirking through all of this. Maia runs after Isabelle, following her into the hallway.

I turn to Kaelie, "It's the second day of school, what the Hell could you have possibly already planned?" Her smirk disappears into an innocent frown.

"I haven't done anything. I swear." She puts her hands up defensively and smiles sweetly, well kinda.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Kaelie, I love Clary. We will never-" Kaelie presses her lips against mine surprising me. I push her away with my hands still on her shoulders.

The entire lunchroom stops talking and I look around, half of them are staring at Kaelie and me and the other half at the doors. I turn to see Maia, Isabelle and Simon staring at me. Simon says something to Isabelle and then runs down one of the hallways.

I let go of Kaelie and then walk out of the set of doors that Isabelle and Maia aren't standing at. A minute after I leave the cafeteria the bell sounds for our next class.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

After Sebastian left I could hear Isabelle and Maia talking in the hallways. Helen looks under the crack of the door and curses. Helen grabs the gag to put back in my mouth but I kick her and start screaming. After a minute Isabelle and Maia burst into the closet.

Helen's eyes widen and she runs out of the closet. Maia and Isabelle don't even bother with her. They rush over to me to untie my hands and help me up. After a minute Simon walks by and sees us. He runs in and gives me a hug.

"Clary I've been looking everywhere for you. I just saw Helen running and before I could catch her she went into the girls bathroom."

"Yeah she left after Maia and Isabelle found me." We walk out of the janitor's closet and head to the cafeteria. "Apparently they knew you would tell me the fake plan that they came up with after Kaelie saw your locker was by hers."

"Clare I am so sorry!" Isabelle says and puts an arm around my shoulders and squeezes. "But Jace was wondering where you went so-" Isabelle stops talking once we reach the doorway to the cafeteria.

I turn to look at what my friends are looking. Jace has his hands on Kaelie's shoulders and she has her arms wrapped around his neck. And they're kissing. Everybody in the cafeteria has stopped talking and is either looking at me or Jace and Kaelie. Once they break apart I run down the hallway, crying.

Simon chases after me and eventually catches up to me. "Clary, Jace would never do something like that, it probably wasn't what it looked like."

"It looked a hell lot like they were kissing. And before you say she probably kissed him, _that_ did _not_ look like she forced a kiss on him. Did it look like tat to you? Cause it didn't to me!" I take out my phone as tears continue to stream down my face and I look for Jon's name in my phone.

"What are doing?" Simon asks me and the bell rings. He grabs my arm and drags me over to the side of the hallway.

"I'm calling Jon so he can pick me up, I just want to go home right now." Simon sighs but doesn't stop me.

"Jonathon?"  
"Clary why are you calling me? Aren't you in school?"  
"Can you please come get me from school." I can tell my voice sounds like I've been crying. "I don't feel good.""Clare what's wrong? Have you been crying?"  
"Please just come get me." After a minute of silence Jonathon replies.  
"Yeah I'm on my way."

I hang up the phone. "I'll walk you to the office." I take Simon's hand and walk with him to the office to wait for Jonathon to get me.

Simon goes to class right after we get to the office and I wait for Jon alone. After a few minutes he comes into the school's office. Jonathon signs me out without looking at me once. After he signs the papers he sits down next to me.

"Clary are you ok?" He stands up and pulls me with him. I start to nod but tears start falling down my face again and I shake my head. Jonathon pulls me into a tight embrace and then we go out to his car. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" He asks me when he pulls away from the school.

I just shake my head and hug my backpack tightly. I don't truly believe that Jace would kiss Kaelie, but that's what it looked like and it's hard to think that he didn't.

When we get home Jonathon makes me a late lunch since I didn't actually get to eat during my school lunch. After I eat I end up falling asleep on the couch with my phone off.

 **Hey guys... so umm please don't kill me or anything cause of what happened in this chapter. Ha ha ha, ha ha, ha... yeah. Well hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I'll fix this mess soon ;) I promise.  
**


	23. A Misunderstanding

**I've been in my room listening to Broadway music and writing all day because I have a LOT to do in the next couple of weeks and well... why not. Hope y'all enjoy the update!**

SIMON'S POV

After school everybody was obviously wondering where Clary went.

Isabelle and Maia came over to my locker before we left. "Simon why wasn't Clary in gym?" Isabelle asks first.

"Or art?" Maia wonders.

"She went home after lunch, she had Jon come and get her." I close my locker an text Clary again. I had texted her in between classes but she hasn't answered.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Isabelle rushes to catch up with me.

"And why isn't she answering my texts?" Maia questions me.

I turn around causing them to abruptly stop walking. "I didn't feel like it and I don't know, she's not answering me either." I look down at my phone.

We keep on walking to the buses. Maia waves as she walks away, her phone to her ear, probably trying to call Clary. Isabelle sits next to me on the bus and I notice that Jace isn't on the bus yet.

"I hope Clary's ok." Isabelle slumps down in her seat. "I am going to kill Jace when I see him."

"We don't know the whole story Iz. It might not be what we thought." Isabelle raises an eyebrow to me. Yeah I didn't really convince myself either.

Jace gets on the bus right before it starts moving and sits in front of Isabelle and myself. He turns around and Iz crosses her arms and glares at him.

"I did _not_ kiss Kaelie!" Jace says and puts his head in his hands. "Has she been answering any of your texts?" He asks both of us.

"Yup and she is pissed at you. Frankly so am I." Isabelle says with sass.

"No, she hasn't been answering anyone." Jace looks at me. "Not even Isabelle, not me and not Maia." Jace sighs like he's given up.

"I swear to God I did not kiss Kaelie. She kissed me!" Jace tries to convince us, well mainly Isabelle. "God I feel awful right now." Jace says quietly after neither of us respond.

We pull up to our bus stop and get off. I tell Isabelle and Jace to just go home because Clary probably doesn't want to see anyone, especially Jace.

When I go inside I throw my backpack on the kitchen table. Jon is sitting in the living room and I say hi as I run upstairs to look for Clary. I check in her room: nope. Then in my room: nope. Jon's room: nope. Master bedroom: nope. And no one's in the bathroom, so I go back downstairs.

I look everywhere downstairs and I don't find her so I decide to ask Jon. He's sitting in a chair reading a book. I lean against the couch and he looks up. "Where's Clary." He gives me the quiet signal and then points at the couch. When I look down I see Clary asleep and her phone is on the coffee table, off.

I sit down in the other chair. Jon puts his boo down and leans forward. "So tell me, what exactly happened that cause my little sister to cry and call me to bring her home?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Kaelie Whitewillow is what happened. Jace kissed her or she kissed Jace. I honestly have no idea." Jon leans back in the chair. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Basically since we got home. She ate and then just slept." And that means that she's not going to be able to fall asleep tonight which means that se's going to keep me up too.

I take out my phone and text Isabelle and Maia.

 _Simon,  
Clary's been asleep since she got home and her phone has been off._

They both respond almost immediately.

 _Izzy,  
Well thank God she's ok._

 _Maia,  
Yeah, but doesn't it seem a little strange that you texted us that in a group chat that Clary's in?_

 _Simon,  
Well...  
Whatever, it was fastest._

 _Maia,  
Lol  
_

 _Izzy,  
Since Clary's asleep can I come over?_

 _Simon,  
Sure but you have to be really quiet._

"Hey Jon Isabelle is going to come over." Jon looks up from his book, which he had resumed reading but now puts down again.

"Jace too? Cause I've got some questions and a few choice words for him." I laugh quietly.

"No, as far as I know it's just Isabelle." After a minute the door opens and Isabelle walks in.

"Hello?" She looks around and then sees Jon and me and walks over to us. She walks over to sit on the couch and then sees Clary there. "Oh, I figured she was in her room." Isabelle sits down on the arm of the chair I'm in.

"No, she sat down on the couch and then never got up." Jon says looking at Clary. He looks up at Isabelle. "So do you know what happened? Other than Jace kissed Kaelie or Kaelie kissed Jace." Jon smiles at me at the last part.

Isabelle shrugs. "Jace keeps on saying that he didn't kiss Kaelie, that she just planted one on him, but trust me from Clary's point of view it did _not_ look like that." Jonathon then takes out his phone and starts texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask him.

He sends the text and then looks up. "Just texting that great alibi I've got. I'm gonna need to get my gun and shovel out too." Jon stretches his arms and then cracks his neck. Isabelle raises her eyebrows but smiles. "Nah, I was texting my girlfriend, canceling our plans for later." Jon grabs the plate on the coffee table and brings it into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend." He's never brought her over here before.

"That's because I'm not sure if I want to introduce her to all of _this_ yet." Jon motions to Isabelle, Clary, me and then in the direction of the Lightwood's house when he says 'this'.

"Good call." Isabelle laughs and says to him.

Clary stretches out her arms and sits up, yawning. She blinks a couple of times and then looks and Isabelle and me. "Why are you guys watching me sleep?" Jonathon laughs, comes back into the living room and sits down next to Clary on the couch.

"Sorry Clare, we were just talking to Jon." I say to her. "How you doing?"

Clary rolls her eyes and stands up. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Clary you probably should." Isabelle says softly.

"I don't have to ok. I'm fine, just, perfectly fine." Clary half snaps.

Isabelle looks worried, but nods her head. "Ok, I'm going to head back home." Clary just crosses her arms and watches Isabelle leave.

"I don't wanna talk to you two either." Clary looks at us and then goes upstairs to her room.

For the next half hour I just sit downstairs watching tv. Then I notice that Clary left her phone down here. I pick it up and walk upstairs to Clary's room. I knock lightly and then open the door.

"Hey Clare-bear. You forgot your phone downstairs." She's sitting on her bed and it looks like she's been crying more. Clary puts out her hand I set the phone in it.

"Thank you." I smile back at her and then turn around to leave. "Simon?" I turn back around. "I'm sorry, that I yelled at you and Izzy earlier."

"It's ok, you were just really upset." I turn back around to leave.

"And Simon?" I turn around again. "Can you stay?" I laugh a little and join Clary on her bed.

"Sure." Clary looks at her phone and then holds the power button to turn her phone back on. After a minute it lights up and as Clary is about to unlock her phone she starts getting a million texts and calls from when her phone was off.

After probably two minutes it appears that Clary has received all of the messages and she starts to scroll through them.

"Jace: Clary you have to believe me I didn't kiss Kaelie. Isabelle: Clary are you ok? Maia: Clary where were did you go after lunch? You," Clary looks up at me. "Did Jon bring you home?" She keeps on scrolling down. "And a million more. Plus at least three missed phone calls from Isabelle, Maia and Jace each." Clary sets her phone down and lays down.

I pick up her phone and look at some more of the messages. Her phone lights up again from getting a phone call from Jace. "Who is it." Clary asks me not getting up.

"It's Jace." Clary sits up at them and swipes her phone from my hand. She looks like she wants to answer for a second and then she sighs and leans against the wall, her phone still in hand. "You really should talk to him Clary. You know that Kaelie was trying to break you guy up. This is exactly what she wants."

Clary bites her lip and stares at her ringing phone. "Aren't best friends supposed to encourage me _not_ to talk to him right now?" I grab Clary's phone from her hand.

"Yeah but I'm not just your best friend, I'm your brother." I swipe her screen to answer the call and then I put it on speaker.

"Clary?"  
Clary keeps looking between me and her phone with wide eyes.  
"No I can't talk to him now." Clary whispers.  
"Just talk to him, get it over with." I hold the phone towards her.  
We keep bickering like that until Jace speaks again.  
"Hello? I can hear you bickering with someone.""Hi Jace." I speak since Clary is being a butt. She glares at me as I talk.  
"Simon? Where's Clary?" Clary gives me the _Don't you dare tell him I'm here_ look.  
"Clary's right here, the phone's on speaker." I say smiling at Clary. She opens her mouth like she can't believe I would do that.  
"Hi." Clary says angrily still looking at me.  
"Clary, I've been trying to text you. How come you weren't on the bus?"  
"Jon picked me up after lunch."  
"Oh, well can we just speak in person?" Clary doesn't say anything, she just shakes her head at me.  
"Jace I don't think that'd be a good idea." I say and Clary just continues to stare at me.  
"Right, well if you come to school tomorrow can we please talk on the bus or before school or during lunch, just sometime?"  
Clary takes her phone from me. "Yeah sure, now gotta go bye." She hangs up the phone and plops back down on the bed.

"I hate you so much." Clary closes her eyes.

"And I love you too Clare-bear." She lifts up her head to glare at me but can't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

JACE'S POV

After Clary hangs up the phone I lie down on my bed and sigh. I screwed up so badly today. I didn't kiss Kaelie though!

"It looked like you did though." Isabelle walks into my room.

"Did I say that out loud?" She nods and sits down on my bed. I sit up and fold my hands in my lap.

"Has Clary responded to you yet?" Isabelle asks me and glances at her phone.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her. It didn't really sound like she wanted to talk to me though." Isabelle shrugs.

"She hasn't necessarily wanted to talk to anyone lately." Isabelle looks at the floor and then back up at me. "I think you really hurt her."

I put my head in my hands. "I didn't kiss Kaelie. I swear by the angel. I did _not_ kiss her. Nor do I want to. Nor will I ever again. I love Clary!" I look at Isabelle. "And it hurts me that I hurt her." Isabelle is smiling.

"God, what has that girl done to you?" She shakes her head and laughs a little.

"What do you mean? Clary hasn't done anything to me." Isabelle laughs a little more.

"Yes she has. You used to be this egotistic jock and a player and you only ever thought of yourself. Now your a likable jock who has girlfriend and only ever thinks of Clary." Isabelle smiles while she says this. I never really thought about that before, but I guess I have changed quite a bit since I met Clary.

"I don't know how to respond to that." I stand up and Izzy does too.

"Admit it's true, because it is and you know it." Isabelle crosses her arms.

"Yeah that's why I don't know how to respond." Isabelle's smile widens.

"Aaanndd stop." Isabelle presses a button on her phone and then puts it in her pocket.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I recorded this conversation." Isabelle shrugs and walks over to the door. She takes her phone out of her pocket and waves it in the air. " _This_ will help you get your girlfriend back, because I do believe you. I'm not so sure about Simon or Jon though." My eyes widen.

"Jon knows what happened?!" Izzy nods. "Crap, he's gonna kill me." I scratch the back of my head.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "No he won't." She pauses. "At least I don't think he will." Izzy shrugs and then walks out of my room.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Simon and I are sitting in the kitchen well Isabelle barges in. "I don't care, you have to watch, or listen, to this." She slams her phone down on the counter and presses play. It's a video of Isabelle talking to Jace.

It's basically him confessing to not kissing Kaelie and bye the end of the video I'm trying to hold back a smile. "And how do I know that wasn't staged?" I try to stay suspicious.

Isabelle throws her hands up and then sits down in a chair next to Simon. She puts her hands on my shoulders and then slaps me one of them. I put my hand on my cheek and bush my eyebrows together. "Why would I do something like that Clary? If I thought Jace was a lying faggot I would not be trying to keep you two together."

Isabelle removes her hands from my shoulders and leans back in her chair. Then she perks up a little. "Hey maybe that's why Jace had his hands on Kaelie." Simon and I both give her a questioning look. "Because he was trying to get her to understand something, that's what people do when they need someone to understand something." Simon raises an eyebrow to me and I raise mine to him. "It's just a theory." Isabelle leans back in her chair.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say quietly and Isabelle and Simon both look up at me at the same time. "But I'm not making any promises on what will happen."

"Come on Clary, he forgave you after you and Sebastian kissed." Isabelle tries to convince me.

"Sebastian kissed me." I point out.

"And that's what Jace says happened with Kaelie. So you can either trust his word or not." Isabelle shrugs.

I look at Simon for support but he puts his hands up defensively. "Sorry I'm siding with Isabelle on this one." I give a betrayed look. "You and Jace are basically the perfect couple, I have to side with Team Clace."

"Team Clace?" I question the two of them.

"You know, Clary and Jace equals Clace. It's a ship name. I thought you knew about this." Isabelle says to me. I just shake my head at them.

"Well I remember coming up with Sizzy for you two, but I don't remember you two coming up with Clace." Isabelle raises an eyebrow.

"Wait I didn't know you came up with a ship name for us." Isabelle points between her and Simon.

"I did." Simon raises his hand. "She came up with it before we even started dating."

Isabelle laughs at that. The three of us end up talking for a little while more before Isabelle goes home. I go back to my room and get ready to go to sleep.

Because tomorrow I have to talk with Jace.

 **So I guess the last chapter was sort of like a To Be Continued since I'm posting again in the same day. I mean I've done that before, but this one just feels like it was To Be Continued. Well, hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to be busy for a while so I might not update soon.**


	24. A Makeup

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Oh and I start school on Wednesday, aka today, (I know, weird day to start) so I won't have a lot** **of time to post.**

CLARY'S POV

The next morning I decide to have Jonathon drive me to school. I will talk to Jace today, I just don't want to see him right this moment.

After getting to school I go straight to my first class to wait for the bell to ring. When I get there I see that Izzy is waiting for me since we have Science together.

"Hey Clary, Simon said Jon drove you to school. Why didn't you take the bus." I sit down in my seat next to her.

I shrug before answering, "I didn't really wanna talk to Jace on the bus." Isabelle gives me a look that says _I thought you were going to talk to him._ "I will talk to him." I assure her. "Just after school, _maybe_ during lunch."

Izzy nods and after a few more minutes the bell for classes to start rings. Science goes by pretty quickly. Since it's only the third day of school we haven't really started to get in depth on anything. Wow, it's only the third day of school, I hadn't realized. But if crap like this has already happened I can't wait to see what the rest of the school year has in store for me. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts.

When I get English Maia is there but Simon isn't yet. I take my seat behind my friend and she immediately turns around. "Hey are you ok? We haven't talked since before lunch yesterday." I fold my hands on the wooden desk in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess, I don't really know right now." Maia nods her head in understanding. But I made a promise to Isabelle and Simon that I would talk to him today. I'll probably do that after school."

"What are you gonna about lunch, he's gonna wanna talk to you then?" Maia asks just as Simon walks into the classroom.

"I'll probably go to Mrs. Belcourt's class and help her out." Simon sits down next to me as I finish this sentence.

"Help her with what? She doesn't exactly have anything to grade yet." Simon turns to Maia and me.

"With anything really, I just prefer to not talk to Jace during school." I reply.

Maia glances over at Simon before asking me, "What about Kaelie though? What if she does anything else? What if she kisses him again?"

I close my eyes for a second and take in a deep breath. "And that's what you guys are for." I look at both Simon and Maia. "Right?"

"Yup." The two of them say simultaneously. The bell rings and Maia turns back around in her seat.

English goes by quickly, just like science did. History on the other hand feels like millennium. Probably because none of my friends are in this class. When it does end though, I go to the art room instead of the cafeteria. I've decided, I'll talk to Jace _after_ school.

When I enter the room Mrs. Belcourt looks surprised to see me. "Clarissa, what are you doing here?"

There are two periods where Mrs. Belcourt doesn't have a class, this is one of them. "I was hoping there might be something I could help you with." She thinks for a minute and walks over to her desk.

"Well I do have some papers I need stapled together." She opens up a drawer and takes out a large stack of papers, the middle part of it horizontal while the rest is vertical. "They're tests just to see how much the students already know, like you take in every class." I sit down at one of the desks and she hands me the stack and a stapler. "What class do you have right now anyway?"

I separate the stacks from each other. "Lunch, that's why I'm able to be in here." She nods and then sits at her desk doing something else. So for my entire lunch period I just staple papers together.

After lunch and math I head to gym. Isabelle, Maia and Simon are all already there so I walk over to them. "Hey guys."

"Clary, Jace was wondering where you were at lunch and on the bus the that matter." Isabelle tells me. "He feels like you're purposely avoiding him." I laugh at that.

"I am, Iz. I don't want to talk about what happened during school and if I see him then I basically have to." Isabelle sighs and I shrug.

"So I guess you won't be taking the bus home?" Maia asks me.

"Nope," I turn my head to Maia, "Jonathon is taking me home."

"You know he really needs to get a job or a life or something." I turn my head back to Izzy and Simon and everybody laughs at what Simon says.

Kaelie walks past our little group and Maia sticks her foot out ever so slightly. Kaelie trips, but catches herself before she falls. She glares back at the four of us and Maia puts a hand over her chest in mock apology. "Oh I am so sorry, Kaelie. Really," Maia grins evilly, "my bad." Kaelie scoffs and keeps walking.

We all burst into laughter and I turn to Maia. "Maia! You could've gotten into serious trouble if she got hurt." I don't even try to hold back my smile as I scold my friend.

She just shrugs. "You know I'm not one to hold back. That was me being passive aggressive." We all laugh again and then gym starts and we separate.

Gym's over before I know and I head to art with Maia. Because I want art to last forever and I'm anticipating going home, art flies by, cause that's just how the universe works.

Jon arrived at the school a few minutes before school ended so I get to go home immediately. A few minutes after we get home Simon comes inside. "Clary Jace really wants to-" He's cut off by Isabelle pushing past him since he's standing in the doorway.

"Jace wants to know if you guys can talk now. He's like right outside." Isabelle looks outside and then back to me.

"You know I was about to tell her that before you cut me off." Simon folds his arms across his chest.

"Well you didn't get to it fast enough and-" The two of them keep bickering like that.

I get up from the couch and look out the doorway. I see Jace waiting outside. I can't deny, I have really missed him. I slip past Simon and Isabelle as they continue to bicker and silently close the door behind me. Jace turns around when the door closes and his face lights up.

"Clary!" He smiles from cheek to cheek.

I fold my arms. "You really didn't kiss Kaelie?" The smile disappears from his face and he sits down on the steps.

"No, Clary I swear to God I didn't kiss her. It was part of her stupid childish plan to get us to break up." I sit down next to him and he turns to face me. "Clary I love you. Ever since the moment we met I've been in love with you and I will never stop loving you."Jace takes both my hands in his. "You are the most important thing in the entire world to me. No one could ever replace you. Clary you are my entire life and I would never purposely kiss someone else. I would never do anything to hurt you and-" I cut Jace off.

I press my mouth against his. Jace doesn't even stiffen from surprise, he just wraps his arms around me and leans into the kiss. After a few seconds I pull away and look Jace in the eyes. "Shut up." Jace smiles and I press my nose against his. We stay like that for a few minutes... until Isabelle and Simon appear.

"YAY!" Isabelle squeals and Jace and I both look up at them. Izzy's standing in the doorway next to Simon and they're both smiling like idiots. Jace is still smiling, but I'm kinda mad at the two of them for ruining the moment. I bury my head into Jace's shoulder for a second before standing and pulling him up with me.

"I just texted Maia. She's super happy too." Isabelle says, still squealing. I glance at Jace, who is still smiling, and I roll my eyes. I glare at Isabelle and Simon, Simon seems to get what I'm trying to say to them so he turns to Isabelle.

"Iz why don't we..." He glances at me, "go literally anywhere else and leave these two alone." Isabelle opens her mouth to say something but looks at me and then takes Simon the arm and starts to leave. When she walks past me she winks and I roll my eyes.

Jace and I go inside and sit down on the couch. I put my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder. "I missed you and I'm sorry for overreacting." I look up at Jace and he looks down at me.

"You didn't overreact Clare. I was feeling the exact same way when I found out that Sebastian kissed you." I leaned away from him and shook my head.

"No you were super understanding and I... well you now what happened." Jace chuckles and looks down in embarrassment before speaking.

"Well actually, I sorta, may have broken Alec's phone because of that." He looks back up at me with a smirk on his face and I laugh.

"Seriously?" Jace nods. "Wait, why did you break _Alec's_ phone?"

"Well it was the morning after we talked and I talked to Izzy: **FLASHBACK**

* * *

JACE'S POV

After I woke up and got dressed Alec knocked on my door and came in. "Hey Jace is everything ok? Izzy was pacing outside her room and Magnus texted me saying that Isabelle told him that something happened between you and Clary." Alec rambled a little bit.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and Alec sat next to me. "Ugh, yeah. How much of the story did Magnus tell you?" Alec unlocked me and handed me his phone. I scrolled through his messages with Magnus until I reached when they first started talking about that.

I started to read what Magnus told him and got more and more angry as I remembered everything that happened. When I reached the end I chucked Alec's phone at the wall and put my head in my hands.

"Wai- what the hell was that for?!" Alec got and grabbed his phone, which broke into two pieces.

I looked up at a scowling Alec. "Sorry man, I didn't to break your phone... again." I said apologetically to my brother and he just shook his head at me, knowing I tend to break things when I'm mad.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Wait, wait, wait how many of Alec's phones have you broken?" I question Jace after he tells me what happened.

"Umm," Jace thinks for a minute and counts using his fingers. "I think three. No! Four, I have broken four of Alec's phones and one of Isabelle's." My mouth falls slightly open in surprise.

"You've broken FOUR of Alec's phones and one of Isabelle's?" Jace shrugs.

"Well after the first time Isabelle stopped allowing me to use her phone, especially when I got mad." Jace just sat there and I shook my head at him. "I know, I need help." Jace says sarcastically and laughs.

"I wasn't gonna say that." He looks at me curiously. "I was gonna say you can't use my phone anymore." We both laugh and Jonathon comes downstairs.

"Hey Clare, hey Jace." He walks into the kitchen and then comes back out walking backwards. Jon turns and stops, both Jace and myself are looking at him. "Jace? What the hell is he doing here?" Jonathon glares at Jace.

"We made up Jon, everything's good now." I give him the _Chill out_ look and he just continues eye Jace suspiciously. Jon walks into the kitchen slowly, still looking at Jace. When he disappears behind the wall Jace and I both start laughing. "That was hilarious." I keep on laughing and Jace rolls his eyes.

"That was scary." When he says this he's still smiling.

"For _you_." Jace shakes his head at me. "That was hilarious for me."

Jace just sighs and then gets a bit serious. "Ok, putting aside what just happened. We both need to promise never to get super jealous when someone else kisses us until we hear the full story." Jace puts out his hand for me to shake and I just push it aside.

"I don't need to make that promise because no one but me is ever going to kiss you again." Jace laughs and I raise my eyebrows at him. He quickly clears his throat.

"Sorry, sorry, you're right." Jace pecks me on the lips and I smile.

"Ok well you should probably head home before Simon and Iz start getting ideas." Jace laughs at that and we both stand up. We walk over to the door holding hands. Before he opens the door I press my lips against his for a full minute. When I pull away I smile up at Jace as he opens the door. "And tomorrow we can rub it in Kaelie's face that she _didn't_ succeed in breaking us up.

Jace kisses me one last time and then leaves. I watch him go from the doorway, once he's back to his house Isabelle and Simon appear from behind a bush. They're both smiling like idiots. I roll my eyes and walk back inside, they follow me.

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Isabelle is practically jumping up and down.

"We kissed and made up. That's how it went." Isabelle pouts.

"Well I _saw that_ happen. I want the juicy details!" Izzy squeals again.

Simon walks away from us. "You know I'd actually rather _not_ hear the, umm, juicy details. So I'm just gonna," Simon points towards the stairs and slowly starts walking, "yeah." He runs up the stairs and I laugh, turning back to Izzy.

Isabelle sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to her. I sit down and sigh. "Iz, there really are no 'juicy details'. What happened is just what I told you." I shrug and Isabelle glares at me.

"You're no fun." She plops back on the couch and crosses her arms over her chest. "You don't like wearing makeup, you don't like shopping, you don't wanna talk about your relationship." Isabelle looks at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Isabelle, the last time I talked 'girl talk' to you about Jace you said something along the lines of _Ew, don't say that about my brother._ " We both laugh.

"Yeah well that's because you were talking about him being naked." Isabelle points out and I slap her on the arm.

"I was not! I was talking about him wearing nothing but a towel. _You_ were the one to mention him being naked!" Right as I finish the sentence Luke comes home.

"Who was naked?" He takes off his jacket and hangs it on a hook before walking over to where we're sitting with his eyebrows raised.

Isabelle opens her mouth to speak (since she has no filter) and I smack my hand across her face. "Nobody was naked!" I give Izzy a warning look and she grabs my hand, removing it from covering her mouth.

"I wasn't going to say he was naked." Isabelle rolls her eyes at me, but is smirking.

Luke crosses his arms. "Who's 'he'?" Isabelle opens her mouth but I put my hand over her face again.

"Simon! We were talking about Simon!" Luke looks disbelieving for a moment and then shudders and starts to go upstairs.

"Why would you do that?" I keep my hand over Izzy's mouth as he goes up the stairs. Simon starts to come down the stairs as Luke is walking up. Luke pauses for a moment looking at Simon and shudders again. Simon looks at Luke curiously for a moment and then comes all the way downstairs and walks over to Izzy and me.

"What was that all about?" Simon plops down in an armchair.

Isabelle pries my hand from her face and licks her lips before speaking. "You're hand tastes like chicken." Simon and I just stare at Izzy for a moment before she turns her attention towards Simon. "Well, we were talking about Jace being naked and then Luke came in and Clary said we were talking about you being naked." Isabelle says this so lightheartedly.

Jonathon walks down the hallway as Isabelle finishes her sentence. "Now why would you want to do that?" He starts to head towards the stairs until Isabelle speaks.

"Well we weren't, we were talking about Jace." She doesn't say it very loudly but Jon hears.

He backs up and turns around when he reaches the couch. "Really?" Jon stares down at me and I glare at Izzy.

"You really have no filter, do you?" Isabelle shrugs.

"My mom always told me to tell the truth. Hey that is how you and Jace got together in the first place." Isabelle puts up her hands in defense.

I roll my eyes, although she does have a good point. I stand up from the couch. "I'm going to bed now." I run up the stairs.

"Clary it's only five!" Simon yells after me.

"Good to know!" I yell back at him and go into my room.

 **So I started school today and in my geometry honors class there's this boy named Malec! I freaking flipped out, I literally almost squealed in class and for the rest of the period I couldn't stop thinking about The Mortal Instruments. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises.**


	25. A Halloween

**Wow, it has been a long while since I last updated. Sorry about that, it's just that high school is a lot more (of everything basically) than I thought it'd be. Well anyway here you go and a happy All Hallows' Eve to all!**

 _Note: I'm making All Hallows' Eve a Sunday in the story, cause it being on a Monday sucks._

CLARY'S POV

It had been a few months since the little Kaelie "incident" and Halloween is coming up. Or as Simon and I have always preferred to call it by its original and true name; All Hallows' Eve.

Isabelle forced me to go costume shopping a week ago and even got Maia to go too. Izzy still doesn't know about Maia's true feelings about Simon and as far as I can tell, Maia's feelings are the same.

Isabelle wanted to get everyone couple's costumes, but I felt bad for Maia seeing as she was the only single one in out group (Alec and Magnus were both visiting for the weekend of All Hallows' Eve) and succeeded in not having to get a couples costume for Jace and myself.

Maia is going to be a wolf (she had to force Izzy to let her pick out her own costume). Magnus is going to be a cat... a very glittery cat actually. Alec doesn't want to dress up (there's a surprise). Isabelle is going to be a sexy witch... cause I mean she's Isabelle so why not. Simon is going as Anakin Skywalker, it took him three hours to get Isabelle to let him but he succeeded. Jace is going to be batman, although he originally didn't want to dress either.

And finally I am going to be an Angel, cause Isabelle thought I'd make a _great_ Angel. Although Jace argued that I was always an Angel.

Jon told us all about a party that one of his friends is going to be throwing on Sunday (the night of All Hallows' Eve). That's the main reason why Isabelle had forced everyone (but her stubborn brother) to get a costume.

Saturday morning I wander over to Simon's room. I walk in without knocking to find my best friend still tangled in his sheets, out cold. I sit down next to Simon and lightly shake him. "Si..." I say quietly. "Simon." My voice grows louder each time I say his name, "Simon, get up." I sigh and stand. I then proceed to slap my best friend and yell in his ear, "Simon, get your lazy ass up right now!"

Simon then almost fell out of his bed and sprung upright, wiggling out of the entangled blanks. "What!? What!? I'm up!" Simon looked around with wild eyes for just a second before they rested on me and he fell back against his wall. "Sup Clare?"

Simon rubbed his eyes as I sat down next to him. I gave Si a very serious look before saying. "Simon, I'm bored." Simon stopped rubbing his eyes and slowly removed his hands from his face.

"THAT'S what you _aggressively_ woke me up for?" Simon looked as though he might kill me. "You're bored?" It was at that moment I knew what I must do... RUN.

I sprinted from my angry brother's room and ran over to my biological brother's room. I swung the door open and screamed into the doorway, "HELP! Simon!" Before continuing my escape, Simon hot on my trail. I turned around for a second to see Jonathon come outside his room... and then walk in the opposite direction.

I practically flew down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. I managed to put the kitchen table between myself and Simon when I got downstairs. We started running around it in a circle; when Simon ran, I ran; when Simon stopped, I stopped; when Simon changed direction, I changed direction.

After a few minutes we both stopped and placed our hands on the table, I had my back to the living room an front door, Simon had his back to the kitchen. Another minute passed as I devised my plan on how to escape, for Simon was clearly out for blood. I sprinted towards the door only stopping for half a second to twist the door open. But the moment I was outside I was stopped again as I landed face down on, not the porch but I person.

I braced myself up to look at just who broke my fall. It was Magnus. And when I looked up I saw Alec, Jace and Isabelle. Simon came up behind me and stopped dead in his tracks before he accidentally created a dog pile with Magnus on the bottom.

I looked back down at Magnus just as he said, "Clary sweetie, I'm happy to see you too, but you know I'm dating Alec right?" I felt a pair of hands go around my waist, then lift me up and set me down. I turned to find it was Jace, who still had his hand around my waist.

"So would one of you two care to explain what was happening." Jace glare's at both Simon and I while Magnus dusts himself off.

Simon and I share a glance with each other before Si answers, "Well Clary woke me up."

I finished for him, "And now Simon is out for blood." Si sticks his tongue out at me and I do it back to him.

"Yeah real mature guys." Isabelle looks between the two of us. "And in other news... Malec is home." Alec gave Izzy an exasperated look.

"Whey can't you just say our names?" Magnus was stifling a laugh and put his arm around his boyfriend.

Iz rolled her eyes before responding. "Oh shush, I do that more often to Clace, you're not special." Alec shrugs in agreement and I give Isabelle an incomprehensibly strange look.

"When do you call Jace and I Clace?!" I ask in disbelief and am greeted with a series of murmurs saying, "All the time." "Everyday." and "Always."

Isabelle shrugs once more. "I never say Clace around _you_ because I know you'll give me," she motions to my face, " _that_ look."

"Huh," I sigh and lean into Jace. "Well anyway," I break out of my trance. "What are you guys doing here so early? I mean I know Magnus and Alec are back, but it's only," I take my phone from my pocket. "Oh wow, 10 a.m.. Never mind then, what do you wanna do?" Everybody laughs for a minute before deciding to go out to Takis for some brunch.

* * *

After settling into a booth and ordering we start to catch up with Malec. Magnus commented on all the amazing party's and people he's met, while Alec on the other hand told us about how he's getting straight A's and is really enjoying his classes. Strange how different they are apart, but how perfect they are together.

After a few minutes Jace sees someone he knows and gets up. He walks over to three guys that look about our age, I recognize two of them from the football team but not the third one.

"So are you guys excited for tomorrow?" Isabelle throws me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I can't wait! I just wish _you_ would wear a costume." Magnus accuses Alec. "It is a _costume_ party after all my darling." Alec rolls his eyes and we all laugh at the two of them.

Jace returns to our table and slides in next to me. "What's so funny?" He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head against his warm body.

"Nothing." Isabelle replies simply, still with a smile on her face. "So, who is that?" Iz gestures to the body whom I didn't know.

"Who? Oh, that's Cameron. He just moved here a week ago." Isabelle nods slowly, an interested look on her face.

For the rest of the meal the six of us talk about All Hallows' Eve until we head home around noon.

When we get home the first thing I see is Jonathan... With a girl... On the couch...

I glare at the two of the accusingly before Jon even notices we're there. Everybody but Simon just stands behind me as I stride over to the couch and face my brother and this girl. Jon stops mid sentence and looks up at me. "Hey Clare." He greet me slowly but I don't acknowledge it. I turn as squeeze myself in between my brother the girl, causing Jon to have to remove his arm from around her. They both move slightly apart and I turn to the girl.

"Hi! My name is Clary and this is Simon. You are?" I plaster a huge smile on my face. Everybody else still watching me.

The girl turned and looked at my friends, then me. "I'm Lily." She says it slowly, the way Maia spoke when she first met Isabelle.

"Nice to meet you Lily." I grab her hand and shake it quickly before releasing. "Now tell me," I pause for unnecessary dramatic affect. "What is your relation to my brother?" I hear Jon sigh behind me and then start to protest, I hold up my hand and look over my shoulder. "Let the girl speak, Jonathon." He threw his hands up and I turned back around.

"I'm his girlfriend?" She states this as more of a question than a statement.

"Girlfriend? Really?" Simon and I share a 'disbelieving' look.

I ponder this for a moment. "I see..." I then stand up and go back to my friends. "Well nice to meet you, have a good afternoon you two." I lead my friends back outside as Lily and Jon sit looking incredibly confused.

We walk over to Isabelle's house and everyone is laughing about what just happened. "So please explain, how was that necessary?" Jace questions me when we get inside.

I shrug and Simon speaks. "It always necessary to embarrass one's sibling when meeting one's significant other for the first time. It's common knowledge, Jace." Jace looks at me and I shrug while grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Alec pipes up, "True, I never let Isabelle get away with ending a first date on a good note... well until Simon, when she slammed the door in my face." Alec glares at Simon and his sister as Simon starts to smile at the memory.

"Yeah, that was pretty great." Alec smacks the back of Simon's head as he walks past him to get to the couch.

Simon rubs the back of his head and plops down on the arm of the chair Izzy is sitting in.

"Well I can't relate because I don't have siblings." Magnus adds to the conversation.

"Neither do I." Jace ponders and crosses one leg over the other. He gets murderous glares from Isabelle and Alec and adds, "No _biological_ siblings I mean. Plus we never really did crap like that to each other." Jace points a finger from himself to the other two. "I mean you two did it to each other, but never to me."

"Well that would've been hard to embarrass you at _least_ once a week." Alec commented to Jace, causing me to turn at stare at the blonde boy.

Jace didn't even look back at me right away, he just glared at Alec with a _Thank you SO much_ look. He finally turned to me after a minute. "A new girl once or twice a week, huh?" I attempt to raise an eyebrow (fail) and I smirk at my boyfriend.

"Well I mean, you gotta understand this was before I met you and..." I shake my head and laugh at Jace's attempt at a logical response before leaning back into him.

The rest of the day we all just talked. Simon and I headed home around eight and I was super excited because tomorrow is All Hallows' Eve.

* * *

I wake up around eleven. After Simon and I got home the night before we binge watched a bunch of scary and cheesy Halloween movies. I snap awake because my phone is ringing. It's Isabelle. Of course.

I pick up and Izzy is squealing. "Hey get up _now_! We have to get ready for the party tonight." I'm about to protest but Isabelle already has a rebuttal. "I am fully aware the party isn't until six but my makeup is going to take a while and besides, it's not just you and me anymore. We also have Maia."

I laugh before responding. "Why does your makeup take so long? Are you painting yourself green."

Izzy sighs in disappointment. " _No_ , haven't you seen _The Wizard of Oz_? Only bad witches are green."

"Actually it's only bad witches are UGLY. You can be green and beautiful, just look at Gamora or Poison Ivy." No response from Isabelle. "You know... from _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and _Batman_?" Silence. I sigh. "Never mind, just look them up. So my house or yours?"

"Your house, mine is far too insane with all the sports hype." Isabelle sighs. "I'll be over in a few." She then hangs up and I listen to the silence for a few more seconds before turning off my phone and laying down.

Ugh. I can't believe Isabelle actually convinced me to go to this party tonight, same with convincing Maia. Though I suspected that had more to do with Simon than Izzy's inspirational words about makeup, shoes, and the perfect accessories.

I still don't know what's going on in Maia's head, but believe me, I plan to find out.

After about fifteen minutes Isabelle shows up in my living room with her usual suitcase full of makeup and hair products. I had texted Maia a while before and she showed up at about the same time as Iz.

Isabelle sat the two of us down contemplating what to do. After a few minutes she decided to start with Maia's werewolf look first.

I fiddled with my phone while Isabelle transformed the other girl. I was honestly very curious about how she would look after Isabelle's magical influence.

After maybe two hours, Maia suddenly appeared. Her face was dark brown in different areas with bits of black here and there. She had yet to put on her costume, but she still looked amazingly like a wolf.

"Wow," I put my phone back into my pocket. "Good job Izzy." Isabelle walked out of the door as I spoke and smiled. "You look awesome, Maia."

Maia gleamed and turned to look in the mirror. "Thanks." The she-wolf replied as she admired herself.

"Just don't mess it up." Isabelle glared at Maia as she walked off. Maia waved her hand back in a "whatever" motion. Isabelle shook her head before turning to me. "Your turn angel." Izzy winked before turning back to the bathroom.

I followed her quickly and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Halloween. I never really celebrated the holiday before this year. It never interested me too much.

Though Alec and I used to go out and scare children. Never any under the age of seven though, we're not _that_ mean.

Isabelle always went off to party's, after the death of their younger brother that is. She would take Max out every year to go trick-or-treating. Max loved it because Isabelle would always help him get a costume and decorate the house and of course, he loved the candy.

This year though, Clary and Simon got all riled up about the coming of Halloween. Well they call it something else, All Somethings' Eve? All Hallows' Eve, that's what it is.

Clary said it was because that's what the holiday was originally called, before it became all about candy and dressing up as "princesses, food items, and famous people in slutty way", Clary's words. Though I'm not sure how someone could be a slutty donut... though I would love to see that.

About three hours ago Isabelle went to Clary's house to help her and Maia get ready for Jon's friend's party tonight. Which I'm really not too keen on going to, but I'm curious about who Jonathon's friends are. I mean he doesn't go to school. Nor does he have a job... does he? I don't know, I haven't really talked to Jon much.

"Hey," The front door opened and I heard an all too familiar voice. Simon closed the door behind him and I sat up on the couch. "Isabelle kicked me out because I walked in on her putting makeup on Clary which apparently caused her to smear the eyeliner and I don't really have anywhere to go so... here I am."

I lied back down on the couch. "You talk too much, rat-face." Simon sighed and plopped down in the arm chair.

"Why do you still call me rat-face? And why do you only do it when Clary's not around?" I looked at him from the corer of my eye then closed my eyes.

"Same reason Iz only refers to Clary and me as "Clace" when she's not around." I opened my eyes and propped myself up to look at Simon. "She'd give me a weird look. Probably an even weirder one than if Iz openly called us Clace." I rested my head back on the armrest.

"That doesn't answer why you call me it in general though." Simon stared blandly at me and I smirked. Just then Magnus and Alec came downstairs.

Magnus was returning his phone to his pocket when he spoke. "Isabelle texted me. I am needed over there." Simon and I gave him a strange look as picked up my feet and sat at the other end of the couch. "They're having a makeup emergency and need my expertise."

"Oh well of course." I reply sarcastically. Simon shakes his head and smiles.

"I'll see you later." Magnus kisses Alec on the top of his forehead then leaves. Alec waves goodbye but doesn't say a word.

"Malec." Alec stares at me. "Malec. Malec. Malec." The stare becomes a glare.

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Can I help you?"

I put up my hands defensively. "No, no. I'm just thinking about how _cute you two are_." I speak in a baby voice and Alec raises an eyebrow in warning.

"Oh come on. Leave the guy alone." Simon says in a bored tone.

"What's _it_ doing here?" Alec notices Simon for the first time since he came downstairs.

I look over to Simon. "The girls kicked him out and I've taken sympathy." My vision moves over to my brother. "You should too, I mean he is dating your sister."

Alec looks over to me. "Yeah okay. I'll do that when they get married." He stresses the sarcasm in that sentence.

"I'm sitting right here you know." We both look over to Simon as he throws up his arms.

"Yeah but I think you're forgetting something rat-face," Alec and Simon both look up at me as I stand up. "I don't care."

Simon rolls his eyes and Alec laughs. For the next few hours the three of us just watch tv until Magnus walks back in.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Magnus gives all of us an accusing glare. He is currently wearing a black cat suit and is _covered_ in body glitter.

"Magnus, just how much glitter are you wearing?" The cat looks at me before replying.

"So much that there's glitter in places... you don't want to know." Alec and Simon share a look.

"Oh, but I do." I smirk at Magnus at Simon stands up before anything else can be said.

"Yeah I'll head home now to get ready." He backs away slowly. "You guys have fun with that body glitter. So, umm, yeah." He turns and closes the door behind him.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

When I finished Clary she look shiny. Like almost as glittery as Magnus, on a normal day because today he was wearing about five pounds of the stuff.

"I feel weird." Clary stated looking at herself in the costume. She wore a white tutu and a white body suit that had rhinestones at the top. The halo upon Clary's head was fuzzy and adorable. Her wings had tints of gray and sparkles splashes on them and she wore white, lace-up boots that were a bit below the knees, though she refused to wear the ones with heels.

"It's called looking pretty, darling." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at the two of us in the mirror. Maia walked over making it three.

"Hey, she looks pretty everyday." Maia had a big smile on her face. Her wolf costume was basically a onesie and let me tell you... It. Was. Fuzzy! Maia's curly hair was the perfect touch to her outfit too, though you could hardly see the ears because of the way I put it up.

It was around 6:30 when we were all finished. I had gotten ready last since I had to help my two friends first, which is precisely why I had to call Magnus to help us. The girls were clueless and I needed to get ready myself.

I had on a short black dress that flared out. My stockings had swirls on them and my boots were knee high. I put on some black leather gloves with no fingers and my black leather witch hat. "I think my hair adds too much black." I curiously said aloud, running my fingers through the black waterfall.

"Well I can fix that." Clary walked over to a closet, grabbed something, then came over to me and took off my hat. She then proceeded to spray white streaks into my long hair. I didn't even have time to protest.

When I looked back to the mirror my hair actually looked of cool. Plus it's not like it was entirely white. "Thanks Clare. Hey what time does the party start?" Maia looked at her phone.

"It's 6:36 now." We both looked at Clary, she though for a moment.

"Umm, negative thirty five minutes ago. So we should get the guys and go. I believe Jon already left." Maia and I nodded an Clary led us out of her house and over to mine.

As we were walking across the yards Clary turned to look at us. "It should take about twenty minutes to get there. I know the way so I'll drive the lead," She ran into Jace... "car."

Clary turned around as Jace held her shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "You really need to start looking where you're going." He had a smirk on his face. "And what's this about _you_ driving? Actually," Jace released his girlfriend. "I don't think I've ever seen you drive before."

"I have," I say over Clary's shoulder and everyone looks at me. "She's a horrible driver." Everybody starts laughing, but Clary just scoffs.

"I am not!" She turns to Simon. "Tell them Si!" He scratches behind his ear and looks away. More laughter.

* * *

By the time we reach Jonathon's friend's house, whom I've learned is named Will, it's 7:10.

The seven of us mainly stick together. That is until Magnus and Alec spot some old friends and Jace somehow sees someone he knows and drags Clary along with him. Simon and Maia have started talking about who knows what, _Star Wars_ maybe? I heard something about clones, but who knows.

I look around until I spot Clary and Jace again. They've moved on from Jace's friend and are talking to Jon and his girlfriend, Lily, now. I walk over to join the conversation.

"Oh you _do_ have a job. Yeah I was wondering how you actually made friends here." I catch the last of what Jace is saying.

Clary turns and smiles when she sees me. "Oh hey Izzy." She then turns to Lily. "Lily this is Isabelle, I don't think you two have been properly introduced yet."

I turn to Lily and she turns to me. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I reply with a small smile.

"She's Jace's adoptive sister. Or I should say that Jace is her adoptive brother, along with Alec over..." Clary turns to look around and so do I, though Alec is nowhere to be seen. "Over somewhere, I suppose."

"So Iz, what are you doing over here? Why aren't you with Simon?" Jace asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know, he's talking about some weird movie with Maia. I think it has to do with his costume." I look back over to Simon who is indeed still talking with Maia.

"Oh yeah that's his favorite movie. I thought you would've known that." Clary looks at me questioningly and then states. "Hey Jace isn't that your friend Meliorn over there?" She puts her hand on his shoulder and points over to Meliorn who is talking to a silver haired boy.

"Oh yeah, what's he doing here?"

Jon turns. "Oh he talking to Jem. That's Will's best friend, they're like brothers." Jace looks back to Jon. "I think that, Meliorn? You said his name was Meliorn?" Jace and Clary both nod. "Ok, well I think that _Meliorn_ is here because he lives next door."

"Oh." Jace starts walking over to his friend and the rest of us follow. "Hey man." Jace hits Meliorn on the back and he turns around. After seeing who it is the two of them hug in that weird guy way where they pat each other on the back.

"Hey Jon, I was starting to think you wouldn't come." The silver haired one, Jem, says with a large smile to Jonathon.

"Yup and I brought my little sister too." Jon places his arm around Clary so that his forearm is covering her face. Clary slaps his arm until he releases her. Jon laughs before asking, "Hey where's Tessa? I wanted to meet her."

"I believe she's with Will." Jem says this calmly, but I still notice that he flinches a bit as he speaks. The two of them, along with Lily, walk off to find Will and Tessa.

Meliorn turns to Jace, Clary, and myself. "So... what's up?" Jace starts talking to Meliorn and they end up completely ignoring Clary and myself. After a little while we simply walk away, deep in conversation.

"So tell me, what do you think about Jace's new friend Meliorn? Honestly?" Clary catches me off guard by this question.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I mean he seems nice, but I don't really know him. He doesn't act like a lot of Jace's other friends though."

Clary nods, "Yeah, that's sort of what I was thinking. I've spoken with him before and he really is quite different from all the others."

I spot Alec and Magnus in the crowd and redirect our path to them. "Why did you want to know?"

Magnus spots us and waves us over. "I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what?" Alec asks as we reach him.

I wave away the question. "Nothing. So what's up with you guys?"

Alec shrugs and Magnus replies, "Well I saw some guys from last year, none that I necessarily liked too much, but nonetheless."

Clary and Magnus start talking some more and I realize how I opposite Clary and I seem at this party. It's usually me who strikes up a conversation with everyone and Clary usually has to tag along with me or more likely Jace. Alec comes and stands by my side.

"You're acting pretty strange, you alright Iz?" Alec wonders.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that for once I know less people than... well Simon." I watch Simon as I speak those last few words. He's talking with Jon, Maia Jem, and two others; a boy with black hair and a girl with long brown hair.

My brother looks over at them too. "You're right, that is strange." We both laugh and then Alec asks, "Do you know where Jace is? I haven't seen him at all."

I look around for a moment, "I can't see him now, but when Clary and I left him he was with Meliorn." Alec makes a disgusted face. "What do you not like him?"

Alec looks questioning for a moment. "Eh, not really. I mean he seems nice and all but I just feel like there's something off about him." Alec shrugs a little. "I don't know."

I look for a moment more and see Meliorn talking with Jace, our eyes lock before I look away.

 **By the Angel! This chapter was looooong. Those five O's stand for the five _thousand_** **words I wrote in this chapter. I figured that a long wait for a new chapter means that y'all deserve a long chapter. ;) Well anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try and write one for Thanksgiving and Christmas and in between and after and such.**


	26. A Shock

**Hope y'all like this chapter! And I told you I'd try to update a lot sooner...ish ;)**

CLARY'S POV

I sat in my room Monday morning. I was finishing a sketch of the houses and landscape that I could see from my window. I looked at the clock an calculated that I have about 7 minutes before I need to go outside to the bus with Simon.

Magnus and Alec left yesterday night around 11 and headed back to their separate colleges. I think Magnus got a little drunk at the Halloween party so Alec had to drive the two of them. He texted Jace saying that he dropped Magnus off and went to his own campus.

"Clare, let's go." Simon quickly pops in and out of my room. Closing my sketchbook, I swing my backpack over my should and rush downstairs.

Simon is holding the door open for me when I reach him so I just rush out. Simon follows, closing the door after him.

The bus is pulling up to the corner as Simon and I reach it. I hear a door slam and turn around to see Jace and Izzy walking out of their house. They get to the corner as Simon and I sit down in a couple of empty seats.

Isabelle takes her seat next to Simon and Jace attempts to sit next to me. "Inside." I simply say and turn my legs so he can sit.

After the bus starts moving Jace turns to me. "Why did I have to sit on the inside?" He questions me.

"So that I can talk to Izzy, duh." I say as if it's obvious and Jace has a mock hurt look on his face.

"You don't want to talk to me?" I smile and roll my eyes before turning to Isabelle.

Isabelle is looking at me expectantly. "I need to borrow your notes for Science, like now." Isabelle starts going through her backpack with a slack look on her face. "What's up?" I ask her when she hands me her notebook.

"I thought you were gonna say something exciting like 'We need to go to the mall today,' or 'My parents have decided to adopt you so you don't have to live with Jace anymore.'" I stop writing mid-sentence and look up at Isabelle. Jace glares at her over my shoulder and looks sincerely shocked.

"Wow, now I actually am hurt. Thank you Isabelle now I'm going to be sulking around all day and won't be able to focus during practice." Jace crosses his arms and turns away. I put my hand on his arm as I start laughing.

"You guys are weird, I need new friends." Simon shakes his head at all of us.

* * *

School goes by surprisingly quickly and I'm ecstatic when I reach my second to last period of the day, gym.

I tend to get ready faster than everyone else so when I enter the gym it's empty. Well, almost empty. There are three people in it, two if you exclude the teacher their talking to. I walk over to them slowly because I can already tell from his hair and voice that one of them is Jace.

"Umm, hi?" Jace and Meliorn turn around to face me. They both smile at me like them being here is totally normal. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well from now on every month a new sport will be chosen." Jace starts off.

"This month football." Meliorn puts in.

"And each week two players will be chosen." Jace continues.

Meliorn finishes by saying, "This week Jace and myself will be teaching your class." The smiles on both of their faces widen as my face drops.

I start walking away and put my hands on my head. "Oh great, just absolutely great."

"What's great?" Maia asks as her and Isabelle walk towards me.

"Well they," I look over my should to find that Jace and Meliorn have returned to talking with the teacher. "Jace and Meliorn, are going to be teaching our class all week." They both looked over at the boys with wide eyes. Students started flooding into the gym and after a few minutes Jace blew his whistle and called for everyone to line up as usual.

"I am Mr. Herondale! You may call me Mr. H is you wish. I am a senior and will be teaching your class for this week along with my companion." Jace gestured to Meliorn to allow him to introduce himself.

"You guys can just call me Meliorn, I'm the cool one." Jace hit Mel on the shoulder but was smiling.

"So today you will be practicing on the right technique to throw a football."

After about half an hour Meliorn came over to Maia, Izzy, Simon and myself. "Hey Clary, Simon, Maia," Meliorn began to greet us all but paused and squinted his eyes at Izzy. "It's Isabella right?" Izzy's eyes widened in anger.

"Isabelle. Just Isabelle." She looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Right." Meliorn smiled at all of us, not even acknowledging Isabelle's anger. "Well you guys are doing good, keep it up." And at that, he walked away.

Isabelle scoffed. "That bastard, I can't believe he didn't remember my name. We've met at least twice!" Isabelle's starts ranting.

"Hey, Iz, sweetie, it's ok." Simon put his hands on her arms to calm her down.

"As if!" Isabelle swatted her boyfriends hands away causing him to look slightly hurt. "He called me Isabell _a."_ She emphasized the 'A'. "Like no that's not my name! There is only one a. UGH!" Isabelle stormed off just as Jace came over.

"What was that all about?" He asked, watching Isabelle walk away; her hands in fists.

"Meliorn called her Isabella." Maia replies after no one says anything.

Jace immediately looks like he understands. "Oh that makes sense. When Izzy was 9 and I was 10, just after they adopted, I called her Isabelle by accident and I had a black eye for two weeks."

We all start to laugh. "Isabelle gave _you_ a black eye, Jace?"

Jace pointed a finger at me and said, "That's Mr. Herondale to you, Fairchild." I rolled my eyes and then leaned in to give Jace a kiss, when he leaned towards me I licked the side of his face and sprinted off in the direction that Isabelle went.

I looked over my face to see Jace gaining on my so I slipped into the girls locker room. I crack open the door so that I could talk to him. "Haha, you can't come in here." Jace grinned like he was plotting something.

"No, but there are enough girls in this class that like me enough to go in and drag you out." He looked around the gym. "I know at least 15 that play sports, and you're tiny anyway." I widened my eyes then slammed the door shut.

After a moment I began looking for Isabelle, I'm not sure if she's in here but it's possible. After a moment I hear the toilet flush and go over there to find Izzy washing her hands.

"Are you ok?" I ask her and she looks startled when she sees me.

"God you scared me." She dries off her hands. "Yeah I'm fine, still pissed, but fine. I just needed to use the bathroom and that seemed like the perfect time for a dramatic exit." She always needs to have her dramatic exits. Izzy and I laugh as we walk out of the locker room.

After all of that, gym seems to end pretty quickly. Maia and I head off to art and Simon and Izzy head to music.

When school ends everyone meets up at Simon's locker (except Jace because he has friends outside our circle... weirdo). Simon, Izzy, and I decide to walk home, Maia has to take the bus still because her mom would kill her if she found out she walked home.

We part ways with Maia and head over to Jace's locker. He's talking with a couple other football players when we appear. I push straight through them with Si and Iz trailing behind me.

"We're going to walk home, you coming?" I look straight at Jace despite the stares I know I'm getting from his friends.

Jace shakes his head. "I have practice today, hey you should come and watch us." Jace takes both my hands in his.

I give his a strange look. "That would be like me asking you to come to an art gallery."

Jace tilts his head. "I have gone to an art gallery with you though."

I smile, "And I've gone to a practice so I'd say we're more than even. Okay, I love you, bye." I walk away before Jace can say anything. Once we turn the corner I stop Isabelle and Simon. "Listen." We all stay quiet and can hear Jace's friends.

"Yo did she just say 'love you'?" and "Dude what the fuck, we knew you were dating but just, what the absolute fuck." His friends keep on making comments like and I peek around the corner to see Jace just walking away, not talking, as his friends keep on pestering.

I turn back to my best friends, "And that, my dearies, is how you embarrass your boyfriend in front of all of his friends." We all start laughing and walk out of the building.

Simon, Isabelle, and I leave the school's property just as the last bus pulls away. We turn and head for home.

"So Clare, how come you didn't want to stay to watch Jace practice? You've never had a problem with it before." Simon asks me. He is standing to my right and Isabelle is to my left.

"Actually I have _always_ had a problem with going to his practices." I begin to point out to Simon. "You know that I'm not exactly the biggest fan of football, Si." And he should know, he's known me for... well, all our lives.

"So why do you always go?" Isabelle adds to Simon's investigation.

"Because Jace is my boyfriend and that's what you're supposed to do in a relationship." They both look at me questioningly. "I'm just saying that I'm not the biggest fan of football, but I'll go to Jace's practices because it makes him happy and if he's happy I'm happy." I look back and forth between the two while I speak.

Izzy shrugs, "Makes sense, I mean I do that too sometimes." Simon squints his eyes at Isabelle.

"What do you pretend to like to make me happy?" I look back and forth between them again.

Isabelle's eyes widen a little. "Oh, umm I didn't mean with you, I meant that I, umm, used to do that with, you know, umm, old boyfriends." Simon looks questioningly at Isabelle but then turns his head to the streets when we reach an intersection. Isabelle mouths, _Star Wars_ , while Simon's back is turned and I stifle a laugh.

After getting home, Iz, Si and I sit in the kitchen and quickly do our homework. We're just finishing when Luke comes downstairs.

He bounces down the steps and walks over to the fridge, taking a quick glance at us. "What are you three doing home so early?" He asks as he rummages for food.

We all look at each other questioningly before I respond to my step-dad. "School's over, Luke. We actually got home later than usual." He pulls something from the fridge, turns around, and checks his watch.

"Huh, I guess you're right. Well, see-ya kiddo." Luke rumples my hair as he goes back up the stairs. I open my mouth to say something but I'm too confused.

After Luke has completely disappeared I turn to the others, all with the same expression as me. "Why wasn't he at work?" Isabelle inquires. "Actually, _where_ does he work?"

"I don't know exactly, his job has something to do with the government... But the first thing you asked is a _really_ good question."

* * *

Around five o'clock, Isabelle has left and Simon and I decide to ask Luke why he's not at work. The two of us go upstairs and walk over to the master bedroom. I can tell Luke's on the phone so we wait a couple minutes before knocking.

"Come in!" Luke calls out.

Simon opens the door and we both enter the room. Luke sits down on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in front of him. He waits silently for one of us to speak.

"Umm, how come you weren't at work today?" Simon breaks the ice.

Luke sighs but has a slight smile on his face. He stands up, "I got promoted at work." Simon and I look at each other, then back to Luke with straight faces. "Which means," he continues, "that I'm going to be getting more money. So your mother and I have decided to do something we've been wanting to do for a little bit." He stops talking.

"And what is that exactly?" I start to get a little aggravated. Just tell us already!

Luke's smile doesn't waver but he looks a little nervous. "We're moving!" He finally blurts out and my jaw drops.

I stand stunned while Simon begins to rant. "What do you mean 'we're moving'?! We haven't even lived here for a full year yet! Why would you guys want to move? I mean our best friends are literally right next to us. Do you really think it's a good idea for us to have to go to _another_ school and have to make even more new friends?" Simon is stomping around the room throwing his hands up and different moments. "I mean, seriously!"

Luke puts his arms on Simon to settle him down. "First of all," He pushes him down to sit on the bed. "We will still be living in this school district, we decided that we wouldn't want to do that to you guys again. Secondly, when we moved to this house it was just us four, no Jonathon. So now that we have him, we're going to need a bigger house, especially since I'm going to be needing a lot more room to work."

Before Luke can continue I cut him off, "Jon won't even be here in a year though! He's going to college at who-knows-where!"

"We know that Clarissa. Your mother and I just really want a bigger house." Luke looks around, "We didn't realize how small this place was when we first got it."

I slide onto the ground, staring off into space. "So I guess we should help you guys find a house and get ready to move and stuff."

Luke squats next to me. "Actually, I was promoted a month ago. We've already found a house," I look up. "And we'll be moving in a week."

 **I honestly wasn't planning on this happening but then I got to a part where I didn't know what to do and it just worked... So yeah... ;)**


	27. A Christmas

**So this is gonna be the Christmas Episode. I know it's a really late but I was super busy cause I had finals and then I got super sick and then I went out of town. But here you go, hope y'all like it.**

CLARY'S POV

Tomorrow is Christmas. I haven't told the Lightwoods or Jace about us moving, though I did convince Luke and mom to not move until after Christmas. Since no one had bought our house yet it was pretty easy for them to change the date where we have to move.

We're officially moving to the new house New Years day. It's on the other side of town, about a 20 minute drive from where we live now.

I saw the house though. It's seriously huge and it's a two blocks from where Maia lives. So I guess there is a plus.

It's already three o'clock so I decide to head over to the Lightwoods. As I open the front door Simon runs up to me. "Hey where you going?"

I walk out and Simon follows, closing the door behind himself. "Just over to see Izzy and Jace. You coming with?" I ask even though the answer seems fairly obvious as he follows me across the yard.

"Uhh, yeah." Simon jogs a little to catch up to me. "Are we gonna tell them?" I stop walking and so does Simon. "Soon?" He had a bit of a worried and curious look on his face.

I sigh. "Soon, yeah. I just don't know when." I continue walking as I speak. "I don't know _how_."

We reach the door and Simon rings the doorbell. After a minute Isabelle opens up the door. "Hey guys, why'd you ring the doorbell, you never do that?" She turns around and we follow her inside.

"I don't know, it's Christmas Eve and I felt like it was just the right thing to do." I shrug and then glance at Simon. "But actually it was Si that rang the doorbell, so not my fault." Simon kicks my ankle lightly and I stick my tongue at him.

Isabelle laughs and I hear someone at the top off the stairs. "Clare." I look up to see Jace. He takes a few steps down and jumps over the railing. He lands surprisingly softly and walks past me and Simon and sits down on the couch. I walk over and sit next to him.

Isabelle sits down on the chair and Simon sits down on the other side of me. "So why are you guys over here now. We haven't seen you in forever." Isabelle questions and Jace gives us an equally questioning look.

I've been trying to avoid them since I found out we're moving. I just haven't been able to face Isabelle and Jace yet. Simon gives me a knowing look that I can only see since I've known him all my life. "Umm, well." I look back and forth between the three of my friends. Isabelle and Jace with an interrogating look. Simon with a glare. I refuse to cave. "We've just been busy with... Christmas plans."

Jace raises an eyebrow. "What 'Christmas plans' have you guys been so busy with exactly?" I start to squirm under the pressure from my friends.

"You know it's our first Christmas at this house-" I begin.

"And our last." Simon says under his breath and by the look on Jace and Isabelle's faces, I can tell they heard. I glare at Simon with daggers and then sigh.

"We're moving." Neither of them look very surprised and because of that, Simon and I do. "You're not surprised?"

Jace and Isabelle look at each other and Jace speaks up. "Jocelyn told us two weeks ago." My eyes widen and Simon's mouth drops.

"You guys didn't say anything?" Simon inquires.

Jace shrugs. "We figured you guys would tell us when you wanted to."

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest after Jace spoke. "Though we were a little upset that you waited this long to tell us." I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, so Simon talks for me.

"I'm sorry Izzy." Is all he says which means that I still need to form words and speak to Jace.

I turn to face my boyfriend. "I'm sorry too, we just didn't know how to tell you guys." Jace puts his arm around me and Izzy smiles and nods.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Jace asks.

"New Years day." Simon and I say at the exact same time.

Isabelle leaps out of her chair. "WHAT?!" Si an I jump a little from Isabelle's outburst, Jace doesn't seemed fazed from Izzy but is noticeably upset. "That's in a week!" She practically screams at us.

Simon and I both hesitate before I respond. "Umm yeah... sorry?" I'm a little scared of Izzy at the moment so I speak quietly. "Like I said before, we just didn't know how to tell you guys." I put on my best apologetic face but Simon decides to kick me while I'm down.

"In my defense," He begins. "I wanted to tell you guys, but Clary made me wait." I scoff and kick his shins. "Ow." He lightly slaps me on the arm so I slap him back and he sticks his tongue at me.

"You know what, whatever, you guys know now and it's not even that big of a deal. We'll still be going to the same school. Just now, we live across town." I offer a weary smile but Isabelle hardly seems convinced.

"Didn't you guys move here not even a year ago." Isabelle plops back down in her chair.

"Yes," I respond. "I don't know if there was something in the lease about moving this soon, apparently not, but it's happening."

We all sit in silence for a little not quite sure what to do. What to say.

At least tomorrow's Christmas.

* * *

"HO HO HO!" I burst into Simon's room and jump onto his bed, practically crushing him under the covers. "Get up lazy butt!"

He groans and pushes me off of him. "What time is it?"

"It's seven." Another groan. "Oh come on, we used to get up at six and wake up mom and Luke and then run downstairs and check out the massive amount of presents." He doesn't move so I start to jump on the bed. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Wake up Jonathon." Simon pulls his pillow over his head. "He's your actual brother after all." I glare at Simon even though he can't see me and begin to stalk out of the room.

"I'll be back in ten minutes with a bucket of cold water if you're not awake by then." Simon attempts to throw a pillow at me but I close the door just in time. I think for a moment and then head down to Jon's room.

I open his door very slowly so I don't wake him prematurely. I slowly tiptoe to my biological brother's bed and them pounce on him. He yells and I roll off the bed onto the floor laughing. Jon freaks out for a couple more seconds before acknowledging me. "What the hell Clary!"

I can hardly talk because I'm laughing so hard. "Merry... Christmas." I get out in between giggles. When I finally calm I notice that Jon is glaring at me so I get up and try to yank him out of bed. "Come on, get up!" I pull on his arms but he doesn't budge. "You can watch me poor freezing water on Simon." I offer and Jon smiles.

He slowly stands and heads for the door. "As fun as that sounds, I'm gonna make some coffee." I smile pushing him out into the hallway.

"As long as your up." I shout back to him before heading to my room.

I grab a cup off my nightstand and walk over to the bathroom. Filling it up almost to the top, I then proceed to Simon's room. I slowly walk towards his bed. "Simon if you get up now I won't poor the water on you." I tempt him, but the lump under the covers doesn't budge. I pull back the covers from Simon and dump my cup on him.

Well I would've if he was there. The entire glass is empty before I can even process that this is just a heap of pillows put into the shape of a human.

"Crap." I say turning around to find Simon looming over me with an entire bucket of water. He throws it before I can move and I'm soaked in a second. Along with Simon's bed. I yelp and Simon laughs so hard he has to clutch his side.

"Ha!" He yells and then walks out of his room with me on his tail. We exit at the same time that Luke and my mom exit their room. They both look at us for a moment before just walking away. Yeah I wouldn't ask either.

Simon and I head downstairs to find that Jon made pancakes. He begins to put himself a glass of eggnog and then looks up. "What happened to you?" He asks looking at my soaked soaked hair and clothing, along with Simon's devilish grin.

"The plan backfired." Is all I say as Jon serves a plate of pancakes to Simon and me each.

"I see that. Well, Merry Christmas I guess." He begins to walk away but turns around again. "And if I were you I wouldn't go outside for a little. Hypothermia."

* * *

All of the presents were opened by 11, we finished eating at 12 and my hair dried around 10.

Simon and I were getting ready to head over to see Jace and Izzy. Maia was also going to be meeting us there. First we just had to put away our presents.

I got a couple of shirts (because everyone always gets clothes on Christmas), a new sketchpad and a couple books. It was a small Christmas because of the move. Oh and we also got boxes, a LOT of boxes.

We went over to Jace and Izzy's place and rang the doorbell. Alec answered, I forgot that he came home for Christmas.

"Alec!" I squealed and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Clary." Alec smiled to me and looked back at Simon. "Hey."

"Hey." Simon replied back. The two of them never really did care for each other that much.

Alec stepped aside for me and Simon and we all walked inside. Their house was a lot more decorated than mine, but that makes sense considering we're moving soon. Jace and Isabelle are sitting on the couch with their parents, it appears they just finished opening presents.

"Jace, Izzy." I say happily and they both stand up. Jace rushes over to me and hugs me tightly, in fact he picks me up and swings me around.

"Merry Christmas Clare." He kisses me on the lips and I can feel myself begin to blush for some reason.

"Clary!" Isabelle shrieks and gives me a large hug, pushing Jace out of the way. She quickly moves on to Simon though and Jace and I sit down on the couch.

"Where's Magnus?" Simon asks Alec.

Alec seems to redden slightly but answers, "He won't be able to come over for another hour or so."

Izzy and Alecs parents had gotten up at some point so now it's just us five. We talk for a few minutes until the doorbell rings and Maia comes in. After a few more minutes Jace talks.

"Ok, so I know we all agreed that we weren't going to be getting each other presents, but," He turns to me and pulls out a small, flat box.

"Jace." I take the present and open it. Inside is a necklace with a green gem attached to it. "Thank you so much!" I pull Jace into another hug and kiss him on the cheek. "I love it, but I didn't get you anything."

He shrugs. "I'm just a little mad that you won't be living next door anymore, so you can remember me by that."

I laugh a little. "Jace, I'm going to see you like everyday, we'll only live a couple minutes away."

"Still." Jace kisses me again and we stay like that for a long time, until Alec says, "Get a room."

Everyone laughs and we all go back to laughing. Sitting here makes me think about how I won't be able to just walk next door anymore and see Jace and Isabelle.

* * *

Today's the day that we move.

I'm hardly ready, but I guess a new place could be a good thing. It's not like we're going to a new school like last time. I told Jace, Isabelle and Maia that they can visit once we're settled in. Though that might take a few days and I have a feeling that none of them are willingly to wait that long.

We've just finished loading up the moving truck (or watching the movers load up the truck) and are now getting into the car. Jonathon has his own car so Simon and I ride with him. Jocelyn and Luke have a lot of stuff in the backseat so it's a good thing too.

After a few minutes we reach our new home. Luke really wasn't lying about getting a raise. The new house is absolutely huge and so is the backyard.

I grab my backpack as I get out of the car and walk up the pathway to the front door, Simon at my side.

"You ready?" I glance over at my oldest friend when he talks and nod my head. "Then let's go." Simon seems strangely confident as he reaches for the door handle.

The door swings open and they step inside.

 **Ok so this took me way longer to write than it should've because I started writing this thing with my friend (not a fanfic) and it's been taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, please review and I hope you liked it. Oh and I've started writing the next chapter but I have no idea when I'll be able to finish it.**


	28. A Scholarship

**Told you guys I'd update soon!  
**

CLARY'S POV

It's a couple months after the move and Maia is over right now. We're working on a project for school so Maia is sleeping over at my house. Isabelle is going to be coming over soon for a date with Simon but Jace is busy tonight. It's Friday though so I'm hoping I can see him tomorrow.

"So what should we work on first?" Maia asks, addressing our English project.

I lead Maia up to my room. I've already gotten used to the vast size of our house and it's starting to feel like home. There's even a sun room that I draw in a lot.

"I don't know. I guess with the prompt?" Maia shrugs in a way that means _sure._ I plop down on my bed and Maia sits at my desk.

We start writing about the assigned book for the project, the two of us constantly coming up with a new idea so that we have to change something. It takes us only a few hours before we finish the project. It's about eight at night and I know that Isabelle and Simon won't be home until nine.

Maia and I head downstairs to get something to eat. We sit down on the stools in the kitchen after grabbing some pizza.

"Hey Maia?" I ask after a couple minutes. "Do you still like Simon?" I know that the question is out of the blue, but we haven't really talked about this in forever.

Maia swallows a bite before answering. "Honestly, yeah. I was never really able to get over him and I seriously do regret breaking up with him. But I would never do anything to split up him and Izzy."

I smile over at my friend. "Good, you're sticking to the girl code." We both laugh at that.

"So what about you and Jace?" Maia asks me. "How's that going?"

"Everything's perfect. He's perfect, we're perfect." I smile from just thinking about Jace.

Maia laughs a little, "That's a lot of perfect."

Shrugging, I respond, "Well, I can't think of any other way to describe it. I love Jace."

We sit in silence for a minute before Maia asks a question that I had honestly never thought about before. "What about when Jace goes away to college?"

"Huh, well I guess..." I try to think of a response. "I don't know, I guess we'll just make it work."

"Of course, it's just, what if he goes to school far away? Long distance relationships seldom work." I know that Maia doesn't mean to be so unbelieving, but it does hurt a little to think about the possibility that me and Jace won't always be together.

"Then I just don't know." I say quietly. "Let's watch a movie." I put myself back together after a moment and Maia nods gently, obviously able to see that I'm a bit broken up from this conversation.

The two of us sit in the huge home theater. After moving into the new house, mom and Luke realized we had an extra room and it was too big to be a guest room. We looked through a butt load of movies before settling on one of the Star Wars movies.

I put in the movie while Maia gets popcorn, after a few minutes she comes back and sits down next to me. "So how come you guys have all of the Star Wars movies anyway?" Maia asks as the movie begins.

"Simon." Is all I reply. Maia chuckles in an _Of course_ kinda way.

* * *

SIMON'S POV

"Thanks for another great date, Si." Isabelle kisses me on the cheek and we head inside.

"Are you going to stay over with Clary tonight?" I ask her.

Isabelle nods her head. "Of course, I practically always do."

"You know sometimes I think you like Clary more than you like me." Isabelle laughs and the moment she stops I hear familiar music. "Hold on is that-" I walk down to the home theater, following the sound of the movie. I walk in with Isabelle behind me and gasp. "It is! You guys are watching A New Hope without me!" I accuse the two girls sitting in the seats.

Clary and Maia turn around at my outburst and laugh. Clary looks a little guilty, "Sorry Si." Izzy runs over and joins them in watching the movie. I grumble a bit before reluctantly walking over too. I can't just pass up watching a Star Wars movie.

After the movie ended I noticed that Maia and Isabelle had passed out, though Clary was still wide awake. "Hey." I whispered, nudging her in the side.

"Hey." Clary said in a normal voice. "You don't have to whisper, once those two are out," She turned her head towards Maia and Izzy, "they're out."

We both laugh a little and I point to the stack of movies in a corner. "Wanna watch another?"

"Is Darth Vader Luke's father?" Clary and I laugh again and I get up to put in another movie.

I sit back down next to Clare to find her on her phone. "Who are you texting now? It's practically midnight."

"Actually it's only 11 and I was just seeing if Jace is up." I roll my eyes and Clary sticks her tongue at me.

"You two are grossly cute." Clary sticks her tongue back at me again. She checks her phone one last time and then sighs, putting in down. "What's wrong Clare-bear?"

"I don't know. I think something's up with Jace, he's been acting strange for the past couple weeks." Clary sets her head on my shoulder and the movie starts. Eventually Clary dozed off on my shoulder and I fell asleep before the movie was even over.

* * *

The next morning I, oddly enough, wake up first. I head to the kitchen to find Jocelyn making waffles. I sit down on a stool and Jocelyn glances back at me.

"Morning Simon. Isabelle slept over last night right?" Jocelyn asks me.

I yawn widely before answering. "Morning, yeah she did."

Jocelyn puts a couple of waffles onto a plate and continues to make a few more. "Ok, I was just wondering for how much food to make." I'm about to respond when the doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" Jocelyn asks me, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yesterday Izzy said that Jace was gonna get her early and they were gonna see Alec." I answer as I head over to the front door.

I open up the door to reveal Jace. His face seems to relax once he sees me. "Hey man, is Izzy up yet?" I move aside so Jace can come in.

"No, but I'll get her in a minute." Jace nods awkwardly. "Dude what's up with you, you look like a mess." Jace scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Can you just get Iz, we need to go." Jace stands awkwardly so I decide to test something.

"Sure and I'll Clary up too so you can see her." Jace almost trips over nothing when he rushes towards me.

"No!" He says just a bit too quickly. "I mean, she's probably tired. I don't want you to disturb her." Jace tried to play it off but I could definitely tell something is off.

"Ok what the hell is going on with you and Clary?!" I say a bit too loudly.

Jace winces a bit and it makes me feel bad. "Ok, rat face, listen. I'm about to tell you something that you can NOT tell anyone else. Especially Clary, I'll tell her in my own time." I roll my eyes and motion for him to go on. "I... I received a scholarship for football." Jace says kind of slowly.

"That's great, what's the big deal?"

Jace sighs and looks down. "It's from the University of Southern California." Jace spews out and my mouth falls open.

"Still, congratulations, but how are you going to tell Clare?" Jace looks exasperated.

"That's why I've been acting so strangely lately." Jace looks like he's about to continue speaking before something makes a noise behind us.

I turn around, startled, to find Isabelle. She looks sincerely hurt and I'm unsure of how much she heard until she says, "You never told me the scholarship was in California, Jace."

Jace grimaces at that. "Crap." He whispers. Before Jace can say anything Maia shows up, apparently having heard what Iz said.

"Jace you got a scholarship in California?" Maia's eyes widen and Jocelyn walks into the room.

"Oh Jace congratulations, I heard from the kitchen."

Jace practically yells, "Great does everyone know now?!" Everybody in the room looks a bit sheepish.

"Basically!" Jonathon walks through the room and into another one.

Jace sits down in a chair and puts his head in his hands. "Perfect, please no one tell Clary. I don't want anything she says to influence my decision."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

I wake up to find that everyone is gone. I head into the bathroom and flatten down my hair. Just as I'm about to look for my friends I hear someone, who sounds like Jon, yell. I get curious and head towards the foyer.

When I get there I see Jocelyn, Simon, Isabelle, and Maia standing around. Jace is sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Everybody's heads whip towards me and everyone's eyes widen.

They all start mumbling things and walking away. "I need to finish cooking." "Forgot to brush my teeth." "I'm gonna help Jocelyn cook." Once everyone but Jace, Iz, and I are gone, Isabelle says, "I'll just meet you in the car Jace."

Jace sighs and stands up. "What's going on?" I ask again, a little more harsh this time.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jace leans in to give me a kiss but I push him away. He looks at me a little hurt and I storm away. After a few seconds I hear the front door close.

I go into my room and slam the door. Before I can stop myself, I start to cry. I hate myself for feeling weak, but there's obviously something that everyone knows and isn't telling me. A few minutes pass and Maia slowly opens my door.

"Hey are you ok?" She sits down next to me and I almost tell her to go away.

"Not really." Maia looks worried. "Jace has been so distant lately and now there's something that no one is telling me. I just, I can't stand this!" Maia puts an arm around me comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll find out eventually. It'll be ok" I couldn't see her face, but from the sound of Maia's voice, I knew she was unsure about that.

 **Sorry this one's a little shorter. But I hope y'all liked it an please review!**


	29. A Decision

**So, I know it's been a while since I've written but I've been busy writing... other stuff... like my own stuff... yeah...**

 **ANYWAY... Here's the new chapter, hope y'all like it.**

CLARY'S POV

After the summer finally arrives I begin to realize something. Simon, Isabelle, Maia, and I are going to be seniors. Not only that, but Jace is going to be going to college. That's when it hit me; where has Jace applied to?

Most of the time students apply for colleges way before the end of their senior year. Some even start their junior year, but Jace hasn't mentioned to me once about where he might want to go to college, nor has he said if he's going to take a year off. I mean it's been a month since school ended, most people know way before now.

I want to ask Jace about it but lately, he's grown to be even more distant. We haven't even gone on an actual date in a few months. Simon and Iz keep on telling me not to worry but I can't help it, I can just feel that something's wrong.

I go into Simon's room for the fourth time in two hours and pace for a bit. Simon simply stops what he's doing and watches me. He raises an eyebrow and waits a good five paces before grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"Clare, what is wrong with you?" Simon is sitting on his bed and drags my arm down so I sit next to him.

"Nothing- and everything. I don't know!" I sigh and turn my body to face Simon. "Be honest with me, brutally, do you think Jace is cheating on me?"

Simon's eyes go wide but he almost seems like he wants to laugh. "No, by the angel Clary, no."

"Then what has been going on with him lately, what's wrong? It's been months since he's been in a... mood, and you and Izzy haven't exactly been normal either." I point out.

"When have I ever been normal?" Simon jokes and I punch him in the arm, slightly harder than intended. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Listen, maybe if you just tried talking to him instead of bugging me every five minutes about it."

I roll my eyes and plop backward on the bed. "You are no help at all."

"I tried." Simon scoffs and shakes his head. "Ask Izzy for advice if you won't take mine."

"No, because Izzy will just tell me exactly what you just told me."

"Well then clearly it's good advice if two people are telling you it!" Simon exclaimed but I just sat deep in thought.

"Alec's home for the summer... maybe I can ask him." I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought and Simon looked down at me with disbelief.

"You won't listen to me but you're going to ask Alec?! Unbelievable..." Simon threw his hands up in the air before leaning back to lay next to me.

We both lay in silence for a while. I was deep in thought but I couldn't imagine what could've been going through Simon's mind at the moment. All this time it never occurred to me that he might actually know the reason for why Jace has been acting strangely, but now, as we sit deep in thought, it's the only thing I can think of.

"Do you know?" I ask softly turning my head to Simon.

He looks back at me curiously. "Know what?"

"What's been going on with Jace."

Simon looks back up at the ceiling and stays quiet for another two minutes. The silence is only broken by the patter of a light rain outside until Simon finally speaks again.

"Yes." The one word is so sudden and so quiet that I almost don't catch it, but I do, and it makes all the difference.

"And it's not your secret to tell," I say it as more of a fact than a question.

"I wish it were, but it's not." I look back at Simon and open my mouth to speak but he continues before I can get a word out. "It's good, Clary. It may not seem like it at first, but what Jace is hiding is good."

Both of our gazes return to the ceiling just as the doorbell rings. Simon and I look at each other curiously, neither of us was expecting anyone and everybody else was currently at work. We get up simultaneously and make our way to the front door. Half way through the foyer the doorbell rings again and Simon raises his eyebrows at me.

As I continue towards the door Simon runs towards the window and he cracks a smile when he sees who it is.

"Speak of the devil," Simon says as I open the door to reveal the one and only.

"Jace." My eyebrows raise at the sight of him and I realize that the rain had at some point become a downpour. Jace was soaked to the bone. "What are you doing here?" I move to the side to allow him to enter and Simon runs off to get a towel.

"I was out for a walk, then it started to rain, then it started to pour, and I really need to talk to you." Simon reenters as Jace is speaking and after handing him a towel he shrugs to me and leaves the room.

"Okay... is everything alright?" We make our way to the living room and sit down on the couch as Jace attempts to rub himself dry.

"Yeah, I just..." He stops and takes something out of his pocket. Jace reveals a wet piece of paper and doesn't necessarily hand it out to me but he holds it up. "I got a letter a while ago, it was for a full scholarship for college."

"Jace that's great-" I start to congratulate him but he stops me.

"Just, let me finish. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want anything that you said to affect my decision, but as it turns out I took a little too long in making this decision because now I have to call the school by tomorrow." Jace pauses and bites his lip. "I've decided to go, Clary, and I wanted you to be the first to know." He looks up at me, not with joy as would be expected from this sort of opportunity but with sorrow.

"Jace that's amazing, I don't understand the problem here."

Jace sighs deeply. "The problem is, the school is in California."

And all of a sudden I knew what was the problem. The moment Jace said 'California' my heart dropped. He would be moving all the way across the country. I tried to look happy for him but I knew there was no way he couldn't see how I truly felt in that moment.

"I'm happy for you. This is such an amazing opportunity and I think it's a good thing you're taking it." I could tell Jace wasn't convinced though, simply because my tone changed from excited to someone-just-killed-my-puppy in a second.

"Clary-" Jace tried to take my hand but I just shook my head.

"No, really, I'm happy for you." He looked at me sympathetically and I pulled him in for a hug which turned out to be a mistake. Jace was still soaked and now so was I.

"Alright, well I guess I should be headed back home." Jace stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah- wait, didn't you say you walked here? It's still pouring." Jace looked back out the window at my words and grimaced. "I can drive you home if you want."

"No that's okay, I was supposed to meet up with Alec in a bit so I'll just text him to get me," Jace replied after thinking for a moment.

"Okay." I plopped back down on the couch with a silent sigh.

Half an hour later Jace is gone and I'm left with a heavy heart and mixed emotions. At the sound of the door closing, Simon comes rushing into the foyer.

"So, what happened?" Simon asked but the moment he saw my expression his anxiousness turned sour.

"Well, now I know what's been bugging Jace. He's moving to California." I'm exasperated, it feels like this fact just keeps hitting me over and over again.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually decided to go to California." Simon rubbed my back and the front door opened again. I swung around to see who it was and Jonathon entered.

"Who are we talking about? Jace?" Jon shook water off his jacket and looked up slightly startled. "Oh. Clary. Hi."

"Wait, you knew too?!" My mouth falls open and Jon chuckles awkwardly.

"I may have overheard a few, umm, months back, yes." He hung up his jacket and sauntered over to where Simon and I were standing.

"Who else knew that Jace had been offered a scholarship? Obviously Izzy, Alec-" I stop and wait for the boys to continue my list.

"Maia, I think Magnus, oh Jocelyn too-" Simon said and started counting the people off on his fingers.

"Wait, my mom knew? Really?" I roll my eyes and huff. "I mean, I sort of understand why Jace didn't want to tell me right away but why did everyone else have to know?"

"Well, we all just sort of overheard," Jon explained slowly. I sigh again and shake my head.

"Nothing is constant, Clare, change is inevitable," Simon says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

 **So I know this one is like super short but hey, at least I wrote something. I'm getting to the point where the story is almost over and I'm unsure of how long it will be before I update again. So, yeah. Hope you liked it and bye.**


	30. A Finale

**Hey, this very well may be the last chapter. Idk just yet, but I hope you like it. Oh and I just started a new story. It's called The Kingdom Awaits and, yes, it is indeed a TMI story.  
**

CLARY'S POV

"I. Hate. You." Simon glared daggers at me from across the table. "By the Angel, if you do it our friendship is officially over."

"Si, I've already shown that I have the card, I very well can't put it back now," I reply holding out a draw four uno card. I slowly begin to move my hand towards the stack of cards in front of us and Simon narrows his eyes. Isabelle looks back and forth between us and shakes her head.

"Remind me again why I agreed to play uno with you guys instead of spending time with Jace since it's his last full day here?" Isabelle seemed to pointedly be talking to me and Simon shrugs.

"Because Clary is really insecure and unprepared to say goodbye so we're hiding until we absolutely _have_ to leave," Maia says as she enters the room holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Am not." I pout.

"Are so." Simon rebuttals and I stick my tongue out at him. "So mature too."

"Listen, Jace understands that I need a little bit more time to process this whole thing. We're going tonight and everything is going to be just fine." I finish my sentence by slapping the draw four card down on the table.

Simon picks up four cards to make his hand six and shakes his head. "Just like how our friendship is going to be fine after this game."

Isabelle glares at Simon. "Enough with the jokes. We've had a lot of fun the past couple of years but Clary this is really serious. Don't you want to spend as much time with your boyfriend before he leaves?"

I sigh and set down my hand. "Yeah, I guess we could go over to your house and help them pack. But it's not just Jace that's leaving, Jonathon is going to college too."

"That's different." Maia points out as the four go outside to Izzy's car. "Jon is going to be an hour drive away, Jace is going to be across the country."

"There's always Skype," I say softly and shrug my shoulders.

"When has that _ever_ worked?" Simon says as I plop into the passenger seat of Isabelle's car.

"It'll be different with Jace and I, because we're different. I know that people always say long distance relationships never work but we'll make it work... we have to."

* * *

MAGNUS' POV

"Still, you would think that she would want to be here." Alec says to Jace as he continues to load boxes into his car.

"Of course she probably _wants_ to be here, she's just... not," I suggest and Jace raises an eyebrow at me.

"Can you two stop trying to help me emotionally and actually help me physically. There's still a few more boxes inside and neither of you has lifted a finger this entire time." Jace crosses his arms and leans against his car.

Alec raises his hands defensively. "Yeah, I've got them." Once he's inside I turn to Jace.

"Clary is dealing with a lot right now, cut her some slack. Aren't you two going out tonight anyway?"

"Yeah, but I'm leaving at six in the morning to catch my eight o'clock flight. It'd have been nice to spend more than just a couple of hours with her today." Jace slams a door closed and pops open the trunk. He starts rearranging some things when Alec comes out holding two boxes.

"Why are you bringing so much stuff?" Alec huffs as he sets down the boxes.

"It's really not that much, I just like for everything to be organized." Jace squeezes the boxes into the trunk and then closes it. As he's doing so I see a car pull up to the house.

"Hey Jace, you know how you said you wanted to spend more than just a couple hours with Clary? Looks like you're going to get your wish." I grin as Jace and Alec look behind them as Isabelle, Maia, Simon, and Clary gets out of the car.

"Clary, hey! I didn't expect to see you till later." Jace meets her halfway down the driveway and kisses her on the check.

"Well, Izzy finally managed to convince me to come over and see you. Not that I didn't want to! It's just... I get sad." Jace chuckles and wraps an arm around Clary's shoulders.

"Would you look at that," Isabelle smiles with content. "The gangs all here."

"Plus Maia," Clary says with a grin and Maia narrows her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure if that's an insult or not." Maia raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, you're one of us now." Isabelle wrapped her arm around the girl.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Jace's last night in New York goes by far too fast. I knew this was coming of course but that doesn't help to settle the feeling in my stomach. It's almost five am and I have not slept a wink all night.

It's almost five am and I have not slept a wink all night. Simon, Maia, and I stayed over with the Lightwoods so that we'd be there to see Jace off. So right now I'm lying on their couch staring up at the ceiling.

Quietly, I get up and make my way to Jace's room. He's asleep when I enter so I walk over to his bed and sit on the edge. Jace groans a little and though his eyes don't open he turns to me.

"Clary?" Jace whispers.

Instead of responding I move the covers over and crawl into the bed next to Jace. He willingly scoots over to make room and then wraps his arm around me.

"Clary, what time is it?" Jace asks though his voice is strained from sleep.

"Almost five." I bury my head into Jace's shoulder. He attempts to get up but I pull his shirt back. "No, don't leave yet."

"Clary I need to get ready," Jace says though I can tell that he doesn't want to leave either.

"Ten more minutes." Jace sighs and relaxes back on his bed.

"Fine, I'll lay with you for ten minutes. But that's it."

"Jace?" I ask after a moment and he sighs.

"Yeah?"

"How come we don't do this?"

"Do what?"

"Cuddle like this."

Jace chuckled softly. "Because last time we slept in the same bed Magnus made some crude jokes and you got mad." Jace tightens his grip on me and I sigh from the memory.

"Oh yeah. That was the night of the storm."

"Morning of the storm." Jace's voice starts getting softer and I can tell he's about to fall back asleep.

"I'm going to miss this," I whisper but all Jace responds with is a grunt and I realize that he basically has fallen back asleep now. I twist around so I'm on my back and stare at the ceiling again.

Everything has changed so much since the day Simon and I moved in next door. And now it's all going to be different.

I twist back around and close my eyes. Sleep begins to overcome me. The last thing I hear before falling asleep is Jace whisper: "Me too."

* * *

"Hurry up!" Isabelle yells at Alec. "At first I thought that it was going to be Jace and Clary's fault we're late because they overslept but now I'm sure it's going to be yours." Isabelle glares at her brother as he sprints out the front door.

"Not my fault _somebody_ decided to hide all of my pants." Alec exclaims and looks at Jace when he says 'somebody'. Jace snickers before getting into his car.

"So then where's you get those?" I ask Alec as I stand next to the passenger side of Jace's car.

Alec looks down at sweatpants currently on his legs and sighs. "They're Izzy's." He mumbles and I burst out laughing. "Okay, whatever. We need to go, so please, leave my pants alone."

"You mean my pants," Isabelle says. Alec turns to look at her.

"What?"

"Well you said that you're wearing my pants so we wouldn't be leaving your pants alone we would be leaving _my_ pants alone so technically you don't have the authority to tell anyone to leave the pants alone, only I do and I say that you guys can talk about my pants as much as you want." Isabelle grins once she finishes her long sentance and I have to practically bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Alec glared at Isabelle for just a moment before slamming the backseat door of Jace's car closed.

Soon we arrived at the airport and Jace had to rush to get past all the security. Eventually, we came to the point where the rest of us couldn't go on with him. Jace set down his bags and turned to face us all.

"I'll call you guys all the time," Jace said it looking directly at me.

"Call me the moment your plane lands," I say with a small smile and Jace nods.

"Yeah, and don't worry I'll come home for holidays. We'll all stay in touch." As Jace spoke I could hardly contain the tears stinging at the back of my eyes.

"Yeah." My voice cracks and Jace pulls me into a hug. During that hug, I can't stop the tears anymore so when we pull away Jace wipes my cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jace let go of me to say goodbye to everyone else. Before leaving he gave me one last kiss and then that was it. That was it... he's gone.

As we leave Isabelle links her arm with mine. "You okay?"

I smile at my friend but shake my head. She frowns and pulls me into a hug even as we walk.

* * *

Around six that day I sit in Jonathon's room with boxes surrounding me. Lately it seems that boxes are everywhere. Jon wanted me to help him finish packing for when he leaves in a few days but I can hardly focus. Jace was supposed to call once he landed, he should have called around one, and yet I haven't heard anything from him, neither has Isabelle or Alec.

"Clare, can you hand me the tape?" Jonathon speaks but I'm so lost in thought I don't even hear him. "Clary. Earth to Clary!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." I pass Jonathon the tape before scratching one of the cardboard boxes with my nail.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jonathon asks and sets down the tape.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply but Jon obviously doesn't buy. He scoots closer to where I'm sitting and stays silent for about two minutes before saying anything.

"What's wrong? Is it Jace?" I look up at the mention of Jace and wince a little. "Clary I'm sure he'll call soon. His phone probably just died or something."

"Or something," I repeat with a shrug and Jonathon raises his eyebrows.

"Clary you need to stop thinking about him for a little. You've been in a sort of funk all day, I hate seeing you like this." Jonathon said worriedly.

"I'm not thinking about him... I'm thinking about the fact that he hasn't called."

Jonathon rolls his eyes. "Why don't you try calling him?"

"No..."

"And why not?"

"Because Alec did earlier and it went straight to voicemail."

"See! I told you, something happened with his phone and that's why he's not calling." Jonathan crossed his arms.

"You don't know that for sure. What if he blocked all of our phone numbers. He's not biologically related to the Lightwoods, he never has to come back. Jace could just forget all about us." I sigh and slump up against one of the boxes.

"Somehow I think he's have a pretty hard time forgetting about you." I cock my head to the side when the words don't come out of Jonathon's mouth. Instead my brother looks past me at the door, a surprised look on his face. I turn around to see Jace standing in the doorway and jump up off the floor.

"Jace! What are you doing here? I thought you got on the plane to California?" I hug him as tightly as possible until Jace groans fro not being able to breath.

"Yeah I did, then I landed in California and it was all pretty great for about five seconds. Because that's when I remembered that you weren't there. So I hopped on the next plane back to Brooklyn which just so happened to have been in thirty minutes. I made it by this much." Jace puts his fingers as closely as possible.

"But what about college?" I ask not letting go of Jace.

"I'll just take a year off, like Jonathon." Jace motioned to Jon who sat back with contempt.

"So I'm a role model now. Cool." I shake my head at my brother and then kiss Jace. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him as closely as possible until Jonathon clears his throat. "I am sitting right here."

"Sorry Jon, haven't you ever been in love before?" I keep my arms around Jace's neck but look backward at Jon.

"I am in a committed relationship right now and you know that." Jon shakes his head again and I laugh.

"So you're back?" I whisper against Jace's mouth.

He kisses me lightly before replying. "I'm back."


End file.
